A Knight of Darkness: Battle City Saga
by Seiferalmas
Summary: Xavier Knight won Duelist's Kingdom and completed the Millennium Pendant. Now, it is time to collect all the Ten great Cards! (Second part of knight of Darkness: Tales from Duelist's Kingdom)
1. Default Chapter

Part I: This city will be a Battle City!  
  
Three months have passed since Duelist's Kingdom. When all the participants returned to the city, they found out that everybody was talking about the great Finals of the tournament. Knight, the Champion, hasn't played an official duel since that day. In fact, nobody has seen him. So, Yugi is now the most popular duelist (apart from Kaiba) in Domino. However, something is about to happen.  
  
Yugi and Joey are in their school, playing Duel Monsters with other people.  
  
Yugi: I summon the Dark Magician! And now, I attack your Hysteric Fairy. I think I have just won.  
  
Tea: Hey. you got me there! But I was close, don't you think so?  
  
Joey: Hey, you almost finished Yugi with that Wingweaver! You have learnt a lot in three months, Tea!  
  
Tea: Sure. but I am not even close to you, guys!  
  
Yugi: You will be a great duelist soon for sure!  
  
A guy enters the class running at full speed  
  
Tristan: Hey. everybody! You aren't going to believe this!  
  
Joey: What's the matter, Tristan? You look like if you had.  
  
Tristan: Do you all know that new toy shop??  
  
Yugi: Yes. isn't Duke Devlin the owner? I have heard that he has invented a new game. Industrial Illusions bought it 3 months ago, I think.  
  
Tristan: Well. they are playing that new game in the shop right now! And you won't believe who is Duke's opponent!  
  
Joey: Kaiba?  
  
Tristan: Knight! Xavier Knight!  
  
Yugi and Joey: What the .?????  
  
Tristan: let's run or we will arrive to the shop when the match has already ended!  
  
They all leave the school and run to Duke's shop.  
  
After 10 minutes of full-speed march, the group reaches the shop  
  
Yugi: Hey! Isn't that guy over there Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Hi!  
  
A great screen is in front of the shop, showing the Dungeon Dice Monsters match, one of the players is Duke Devlin. the other is a tall white-haired guy, wearing black clothes. he appears to be eighteen or nineteen  
  
Joey: What has happened here?  
  
Ryo: Well. they announced a great match for the presentation of Duke's game! But I never expected this! What is Knight doing here?  
  
Yugi: Well. we'll talk later. let's see this!  
  
Ryo: by the way. Duke is giving a good beat to Knight. Duke has got 3 hearts but Knight has got just 1 left and he has got that Orgoth monster just in front of him. But, Knight is going to play. so let's just see it!  
  
Knight: Well. Duke. I have had a lot of fun playing this match. but I'm going to end this right now! Let's roll, dice! (Dice rolling noise) Great! Two level four stars and 6 movement crests! So. Dimension Dice! Go, Red- Eyes Black Dragon! Now I move it using four movement crests and attack you with the attack crest I got two turns ago!  
  
Duke: 2  
  
Knight: 1  
  
Duke: You have lost, fool! Attack Orgoth!  
  
Knight: Not so fast. I move my Battle Ox and make him reach the item I played last turn. Word of Command!  
  
Duke: no!  
  
Knight: So. I think you are going to use your ten movement crests to send Orgoth back! Now he is too far of me!  
  
Duke: Dice! Roll! Darn!! Not even a single movement crest!  
  
Knight: bad luck. that's the problem of using dice to play! Now I'll roll mine! (Dice rolling) Well. game over, Duke! Dimension Dice! Mighty mage! Now I use the 3 movement crests I just got and put him behind the Dragon! I attack you using his special ability!  
  
Duke: No!  
  
Knight: And now my Red-eyes will crush you! Hell Beam!!!  
  
Knight: 1  
  
Duke: 0  
  
Knight: I am the winner, Duke!  
  
Duke: Darn it! Stop the emission, now!  
  
*The screen turns off*  
  
Ryo: It ended! And Knight won! He finished Duke Devlin in his own game!  
  
Yugi: He's good. I wonder if he would duel me now?  
  
Joey: Maybe, I want him to duel me, too! This time he isn't winning me!  
  
*Meanwhile, in the shop*  
  
Duke: Darn.  
  
Knight: As Pegasus said, your game is great! I'm sure it will have a lot of success!  
  
Duke: Well, great duel, Knight! I understand now the reason of your victory against Pegasus. You are incredible!  
  
Knight: I know. By the way, Pegasus gave me something for you. since you are a good player of Duel Monsters, he thinks that you should have your own deck. here it is!  
  
Duke: Well. let's see. I prefer using dice but. Hey! What the hell are these cards? Orgoth the Relentless, Graceful Dice , Skull Dice, Bomb Goblin, Dimension Dice Way. Why haven't I heard about these?  
  
Knight: They are new cards. Industrial Illusions will start to sell packs with those cards in half a year more or less.  
  
Duke: Half a year? So, these cards are.?  
  
Knight: Unique. yes, you won't find anybody with that deck. Of course, it has got too some basic cards like Raigeki or Mirror Force. Well. I must go. see you in Battle City Tournament!  
  
Duke: Battle City what?  
  
Knight: Forget about it. you will learn of it. soon!  
  
Knight leaves Duke's shop  
  
Duke: Battle City tournament. what was he talking about?  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Knight leaves the shop. He starts to walk towards Kaiba Corp. However, somebody stops him.  
  
Joey: Knight! I want a duel with you!  
  
Knight: Why? You would lose for sure. get lost!  
  
Joey: Hey! Haven't you got the guts to fight me? Come on!  
  
Knight: I won't duel you now, Joey! I have got better things to do!  
  
Yugi: And how about another match between us? We played a great match in Duelist's Kingdom!  
  
Knight: Look. I haven't got time to duel now. I have other things to do right now. I will duel you both in a few days. all right?  
  
Joey: All right.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Knight: Then, see you in a few days.  
  
Knight leaves  
  
Yugi: hey! I remember now! Kaiba was going to make an important announcement today!  
  
Ryo: Yes. everybody is talking about it. I wonder what is he up to?  
  
Joey: Well. should we go to Kaiba Corp? If he is going to make that announcement today we should go there and get a good seat.  
  
Yugi: Probably it is something about that new Duel Discs. Well. we'll know that in a couple of hours. Ryo, are you coming?  
  
Ryo: Why not?  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
A great amount of duelists are standing near Kaiba Corp, waiting for the announcement, when Knight arrives, he is soon recognized.  
  
Boy: Isn't that guy Xavier Knight?  
  
Another boy: Yes, He is! The King of Games!  
  
Girl: Do you think he is here for the announcement?  
  
Boy: Sure!  
  
Knight quickly goes to the door. a guard is there  
  
Guard: Hey, boy! I said nobody con enter the building now and.  
  
Knight: Better shut up and let me in!  
  
Guard: Hey you. Mr. Knight! Sorry! You have a meeting with Mr. Kaiba, I think.  
  
Knight: I have. now let me enter!  
  
Guard: Of course, Mr. Knight. He is in the tenth floor. he has got another meeting so you'll have to wait a little.  
  
Knight: All right.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Businessman: So, this is our offer. you let our game's champion enter your tournament with the deck we talked about and you are paid this.  
  
The man hands a paper to Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Well. it is a great offer. but. are you sure he is not going to be smashed in the first round?  
  
Businessman: of course he isn't. he has been playing this game for over a year now.he is good at card games.  
  
Kaiba: I'm sure of that. but I'll make you another offer. he will participate. but he will play his first duel against me. (If they accept this, he won't be able to play a lot. hehe)  
  
Businessman: Of course. we have a deal.  
  
Kaiba: All right then. I'll send his new deck to your champion. how is he called?  
  
Businessman: Leon, Leon Shinare. I'll just leave then. it is a pleasure to make business with you.  
  
Kaiba: it has been a pleasure.  
  
The businessman leaves.... another man enters the room.  
  
Knight: So, how are you, Seto?  
  
Kaiba: Well. you finally came, Knight. sit down  
  
Knight: of course. now, why have you called me?  
  
Kaiba: I'm making an important announcement today. something about a tournament. and I'm sure you are going to participate.  
  
Knight: All right, but have you called me just to tell me that?  
  
Kaiba: No. the Tournament will require a Duel Disc to participate. and I want you to have this one.  
  
Kaiba gets a package from the table. he hands it to Knight. He opens it. there is a Duel Disc inside. it looks like a standard one, but it is black and it has got a bigger screen.  
  
Knight: really interesting. What does it do, exactly?  
  
Kaiba: Easy. apart from the usual features, it has got a training mode, and it keeps a record of your duels.  
  
Knight: Um.all right  
  
Knight: It works. perfect. thanks, Kaiba... This will be very useful.  
  
Kaiba: Well. I must go outside and announce the Tournament. You should go out too.  
  
Knight: All right then. see you.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Yugi: We arrived just in time!  
  
Tea: Yes. we would have arrived earlier if Joey hadn't managed to get lost!  
  
Joey: We are here, aren't we? Let's stop talking and hear what Kaiba has to say!  
  
Kaiba: Duelists of Domino City! Duelists of the World! This day shall be remembered in the History of Duel Monsters! Today, the greatest tournament ever will start!  
  
Yugi: A tournament??????  
  
Kaiba: This city will turn into a Battle City! This tournament will change all duelists' lives! Because. this isn't a regular tournament. Some rules are changing. First: each duelist will no longer have 2000 life points, but 8000!  
  
Joey: Is he mad?? Duels will be eternal!!!  
  
Kaiba: Second: We'll use the Tribute rule. a monster with five or six stars will require the sacrifice of a monster to be summoned. and a seven or eight stars one will require two tributes. Third: Monsters will be able to attack their opponent directly if he hasn't got any monsters in his field!  
  
Yugi: This changes Duel Monsters completely.  
  
Kaiba: Fourth: the effect of some cards is changing. any participant can see the full change list if he wishes to. Fifth: Until the final round, duelists will require a Duel Disc. any duelist who participated in Duelist's Kingdom will be lent one till the tournament ends. Sixth: Each participant will receive a Locator Card. when a duel ends, the loser will give a locator card to the winner, and he will give him too the card from his deck that the winner chooses. Forever! This rule will last until the Finals start. a participant will qualify for the final round if he has at least 6 locator cards.  
  
Ryo: Darn it!! So you can lose your cards??????  
  
Kaiba: That's it! And I want to announce that I will receive one locator card, too! I will participate as any other duelist! Surely you are wondering. what is the prize? Well. apart from the title of World Champion. the winner will receive. a surprise. it won't be revealed until the Finals! Now, go and Duel!  
  
Everybody: here we go!  
  
Yugi: Well. we should participate. there is a long queue to do it, so we'll have to wait.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Knight: (so, this card which came with the Disc is a Locator Card. well. I'll soon have more than 1. Battle City Tournament. you are mine!)  
  
Next chapter: The first tribute match! Darkness, arise! 


	2. Chapter II

Part II: The first tribute match: Darkness, arise!  
  
Knight is now in his house, looking at his Duel Disk  
  
Knight: Well. let's see how this thing works. Ok, I'll just switch it on.  
  
The screen of the Disk glows. words appear there  
  
Knight: Insert deck. All right, let's put it in place. select mode. let's start with Testing. all right. So, I have to summon something. well. this will do! Lord of Darkness!  
  
Nothing happens  
  
Knight: Oh, I forgot! Tribute. all right, Snake Hair! What the!!!! That's a real medusa, not a hologram!  
  
Knight tries to touch the monster, however, his hand don't sense anything  
  
Knight: That's a good hologram! It looks much realer than the monsters generated on a Duel Field! I can even smell it! Well. now, Lord of Darkness!  
  
A twister engulfs the medusa. an enormous knight with black armor and a red cape appears. He is wielding a two-handed black rune-covered sword  
  
Knight: All right. now let's try some magic. Polymerization! Lord of Darkness and Dark Magician, fuse! Form the Evil Warlock!  
  
The knight disappears. a black chaos star appears when it was standing. the shape of an human covered in armor holding not a sword, but a mace and a staff appears.  
  
Knight: It works perfectly! All right. I should go and duel somebody. I think I have time for my first victory. with my new deck!  
  
Knight leaves the house, the moon has just appeared in the sky.however, when he has just walked a few steps, he hears something.  
  
Knight: People dueling. well. I'll go there. I'll duel the winner.  
  
Near Knight's house, two people are having a duel with their Discs. however, it seems that it is about to finish.  
  
???: Say goodbye. I tribute my Dragon and play the Mage Skeleton (2400/0) Attack! Death Magic!  
  
The skeleton raises his hand. Green energy starts to glow.  
  
Boy: noooo!  
  
The Skeleton points at the boy. the green energy engulfs him.  
  
???: 7200 Boy: 0  
  
Boy: Nooo! I have lost my only locator card!! Nooo!!!  
  
???: And your Snatch Steal card. hand it over!  
  
Boy: nooo! That's my favorite card! Don't get it, please!  
  
???: I have won that card! Give it to me, now!  
  
The boy throws the card to his opponent and then runs away.  
  
???: two locator cards now . hehe. This poor guy didn't know how t play with tributes, yet  
  
Knight: Hey, you, how about a duel?  
  
???: I don't have time for you. Xavier Knight! Well. it will be a pleasure. (Lucky me! I won't have to search him!) My name is Bones  
  
Knight: Bones, huh. well, then let's duel!  
  
Knight: Let's start!  
  
Bones: Duel Discs Ready!  
  
Knight: 8000 Bones: 8000  
  
Bones: I'll play first! Clown Zombie in attack! (1350/0)  
  
Knight (Clown Zombie??? That's a really bad start. but he hasn't got any sets so. I'll use one of my 4-star new monsters) Mechanicalchaser! (1850) Attack that Zombie!  
  
Knight: 8000 Bones: 7500  
  
Bones: ouch. you got me there! Now. a monster in defense position!  
  
Knight: Then. Vorse Raider in attack position! I attack your set monster with the Chaser.  
  
Bones: You killed my poor Armored Zombie!  
  
Knight: And Direct Snap you with the Raider!  
  
Knight: 8000 Bones: 5600  
  
Bones: All right. I set a monster and I'll just put a face down card.  
  
Knight: (This is what I call an easy match.) All right! I tribute the Chaser! Go, Summoned Skull! Attack!  
  
Bones: nope. I activate my Trap Hole.  
  
Knight: I'll just set a card and kill your set monster with the Raider, then.  
  
Bones: My dragon zombie dies, then.  
  
Knight: And now, Dark Berserker, attack again, Vorse Raider!  
  
Knight: 8000 Bones: 3700  
  
Bones: All right, you have fallen into the trap I was preparing! I'm going to change the Field with this card! The Necromancer's Tower!  
  
(Necromancer's Tower: Field magic: Raise the attack of all zombies by 500 and decrease their defense to 0. If there is any zombie on a player's Graveyard, he may revive it during his turn, but just once each turn)  
  
The duel discs of the duelists generate holograms around them. now they are dueling in an old graveyard. a great tower stands near them  
  
Bones: Now I have got three zombies in play! I tribute the Clown Zombie to bring out the Skeleton Mage! I strike you!  
  
(Skeleton Mage: 2400/0 Zombie/Dark, six Stars)  
  
Knight: Negate Attack!  
  
Bones: then, your go!  
  
Knight: (that's a powerful field. however, I have the perfect medicine for that!) Millennium Pendant, activate!  
  
The field remains there, however, the Pendant doesn't do anything.  
  
Knight: (Darn it! He has played I as a magic card! The Pendant allowed me to annulate the fields of Duelist's Kingdom, but it seems it can't do anything against the fields played normally!)  
  
Bones: And? What is supposed to happen now?  
  
Knight: . I set a card and tribute my Raider for another Summoned Skull! Attack the Armored Zombie!  
  
Knight: 8000 Bones: 3200  
  
Bones: All right! Now you die! I raise my two zombies again! Now I tribute the Skeleton for another Mage Skeleton! Since I hadn't revived the Skeleton yet, I raise it again!  
  
Knight: No! No!  
  
Bones: All monsters, attack! You are dead!  
  
Knight: I trigger my trap! Dark Mists! Now you can Direct Snap me with only a monster this turn! (this card has saved me. this way of dueling is really different!)  
  
Bones: I kill your Summoned Skull with the Mage Skeleton, yet!  
  
Knight: 7600 Bones: 3200  
  
Bones: And now, Direct Snap with the Mage!  
  
Knight:4700 Bones: 3200  
  
Knight: (heck, I have got a Lord of Darkness here and a poly, but I can't poly anything with the cards I have got! And I'm sure he has got a more powerful monster in his deck. so I'm not sure if the Dark Dragon Knight would finish him) *draws* (the Dark Magician!!, great! All right, Bones! Say goodbye to the Field! I play Polymerization! The Dark Magician fuses with the Lord of Darkness to form the Evil Warlock!  
  
Bones: What the.? You can only fuse monsters if you have got at least one of them in the field! Or have you forgotten. oh, no.  
  
Knight: Those are Duelist's Kingdom rules! But now, we aren't there! I can fuse monsters from my hand! Evil Warlock! Absorb the Field! Now attack the Mage Skeleton!  
  
Knight: 4700 Bones: 3100  
  
Knight: I put a face-down card in the field, too! Your go!  
  
Bones: *draws* ha! The card I've just won! Snatch Steal! Now I control your Evil Warlock!, he invokes back the Field! Now, I'll Direct Snap you with all my monsters!  
  
Knight: (I hate to do this.killing my own Warlock.) Mirror Force! All your monsters are killed! And because the Evil Warlock is controlling the Field, it also disappears!  
  
Bones: Darn. I set two traps.  
  
Knight: Sure. I summon the Vorse Raider, and attack you!  
  
Bones: Widespread Ruin! Your monster is killed!  
  
Knight: Oh no!  
  
Bones: And. thanks for telling me that about the Poly. I trigger Call of the Haunted to raise the Mage Skeleton, then use Polymerization to fuse the Snake Hair and the Dragon Zombie into the Great Mammoth of Goldfine (2200/1600) Now Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dark Mists trap. Attack him!  
  
Knight: 100 Bones: 3100  
  
Knight: (Darn. I lost. this is too much for. *draws* Great! I've got you!) All right, Bones. you got me. I set a monster and put a card face-down. Your go!  
  
Bones: I could summon the Ghostly Dragon. but it will be enough with.  
  
Knight: Word of Command.  
  
Bones: No! Not that card!  
  
Knight: You tribute both your monsters and set your Ghostly Dragon (2900/0). he is face-down but we both know what he is . and now. since you haven't got any more monsters. your go!  
  
Bones: I switch him to attack position and kill your set!!!!  
  
Knight: You killed my Snake Hair. what a pity! Now in my turn. I play Stop Attack, then Monster Reborn to summon the Evil Warlock back. and now. A Mech Chaser. (2350) I kill your Dragon with the Chaser, then Direct Snap you!  
  
Knight: 100 Bones: 100  
  
Bones: . *draws* (. a Dragon Zombie.) All right. I surrender! I can't do anything against your monsters.  
  
Knight: Ok, give me the Locator Card.  
  
Bones: Here it is.  
  
Knight: And now, I claim your Call of the Haunted card!  
  
Bones: My. Call of the Haunted. since Kaiba Corp changed the rules for some cards, this one isn't that good! I don't care a lot! (I thought he was going to pick the Tower.)  
  
Knight: It IS good (Knight adds the card to his deck) You will see. Well. See you other day.  
  
Knight turns round and starts to walk back home.  
  
Knight: (it is late. there won't be any duelists round here until tomorrow. I'll just head home and sleep a bit. tomorrow will be an intense day!)  
  
Bones: (he is good. as good as I expected. now I'll just tell the news to the boss.)  
  
Next chapter: Time for insect smashing! Knight vs. Weevil!  
  
New cards:  
  
(Most of Knight's cards have appeared in a Knight of Darkness; here I will display the new ones)  
  
Dark Mists: continuous trap, your opponent can attack you directly with only a monster each turn 


	3. Chapter III

Part III: Time for insect smashing! Knight vs. Weevil!  
  
A new day starts. Knight's alarm clock starts to sound loudly.  
  
*crash*  
  
Knight: All right. time to get Locator Cards.  
  
Half an hour later, Knight gets out of his house.  
  
Knight: Hey. I've got mail. I wonder what it is.  
  
He opens his letter box. there are two things there. a white envelope with the letters KC on it and another one red with a toon rabbit.  
  
Knight: letter from Pegasus, huh. I bet he has just arrived here. well, let's read it "Knight: I've just arrived to Battle City. we should meet somewhere to talk about a couple of things. so, please come today to Duke's shop at 11. signed: Pegasus J Crawford" I wonder what is he up too.well, it's 10 o'clock so I'll go there. I'll just check the other letter. "Dear Participant. we want to invite you to the 2-on-2 special tournament that will be held the 14 of June. to participate sign yourself up before that day at 9 o'clock. it will be held on Kaiba Duel Stadium. Prize: 2 Locator Cards for each winner and 1 locator card for each finalist. Kaiba Corp.  
  
Knight: Sounds good. I'll participate if I can find a good partner. Well. I should go.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
We're now in an abandoned factory. there are three people talking. one of them has got his face covered with a hood. Another one is a short guy with gray face and almost black hair. the last one is a tall red-haired guy, his face crossed by a scar.  
  
Bones: You were right, boss. he is brilliant. I couldn't beat him even with my new deck.  
  
???: I told you. However, I see that he hasn't changed his style a lot. Now I'll have to check the other one.  
  
Bones: I will duel Ryo if you want, boss.  
  
???: No. it is not a good idea. his deck can crush a dark deck like yours in a few seconds. Pyro. you will fight him.  
  
Pyro: Of course, boss. my new deck of fire will shatter him to pieces.  
  
???: Just duel him. and tell me the results. all right?  
  
Pyro: All right. I'll go and duel him.  
  
???: Better duel somebody else when he's near. he will tell you to duel and he won't suspect that anybody is testing him.  
  
Pyro leaves the factory.  
  
???: Bones. is Stephan available?. I need someone else to test Yugi Moto.  
  
Bones: I'll go round his house and tell him to come.  
  
???: Then leave.  
  
*meanwhile, at Duke's shop*  
  
Knight: Mmm. I wonder where is.  
  
Pegasus: Knight! Hello!  
  
Knight turns round, he sees two men sitting round a table. Pegasus and Duke Devlin.  
  
Knight: Oh. Hello, Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: take a seat. we have much to talk about.  
  
Knight sits down near them  
  
Pegasus: So. how many Locator Cards do you have got right now? 2, I would say. and you earned it by beating. Bones. isn't it?  
  
Knight: Stop reading my mind. Let me remember you: I can annulate your Eye if I want to.  
  
Pegasus: just a little joke. All right, first of all, I am participating in this tournament too. and I have just received this from Kaiba Corp. An invitation to.  
  
Knight: 2-on-2 special. I received the same invitation. so, what about it?  
  
Pegasus: How about participating together. with my new toon deck and your improved Deck of Darkness. we should win easily. and then, if we win I will be qualified for the finals!  
  
Knight: you need 6 Locator Cards, Pegasus! Not just 3 or 4.  
  
Pegasus: I have got four of them right now. before coming here, I stopped in Duelist's Square.  
  
Knight: three duels in an hour. You are still a great duelist, it seems.  
  
Pegasus: Well. then let's meet in the Kaiba Stadium this evening to sign us up . today is 13, mind you.  
  
Knight: I know. any other thing?  
  
Duke: Yes. I have managed to obtain information about the Ten Great Cards. You know, the Ten Great Cards are the.  
  
Knight: It is the fifth time I have heard this. really rare cards. the only card rarer than them is the Blue-eyes.  
  
Pegasus: Well. yes. but we have learnt something about them. when Duel Monsters was played by the Egyptians. These card already existed. I have found out this! *Pegasus puts a photo in the table*  
  
Knight: What's that?  
  
Pegasus: This is the photo of a tablet that was found in a Pyramid just a month ago. The hieroglyphics I have managed to translate using the Eye say something like this: "and when the Pharaoh used their combined power against his enemy." here is something I can't translate. "that is the power of the monsters. that is the power of the Dark Games" We should try to get one of each!  
  
Knight: I agree. However, We just have one.  
  
Duke: Yes. your Word of Command is one of them.. And you know someone who owns an End of Darkness. Seto Kaiba has got another two, the Cyber Stein and the Crush Card. However. the rest of them. Magic Cylinder, Card Destruction, Harpie's Feather Duster.  
  
Knight: Mai Valentine.  
  
Pegasus: oh. that's right, Mai has got a Duster in his deck.  
  
Duke: Those three are not that difficult to find.  
  
Pegasus: maybe I will be able to buy one or two of them  
  
Duke: but the other three. Mage Power, United We Stand and Red-Eyes Deadly Dragon. those are hard to obtain. I haven't even heard about of anybody that has the Dragon.  
  
Knight: Well. this is the biggest Tournament in the world. if someone has got one of those cards. you or me would duel him and.  
  
Duke: Don't forget me.I am by your side, too. I have got 3 Locator Cards here.  
  
Knight: aha. So we should.  
  
A noise is heard. somebody has just opened the door and entered.  
  
Duke: Closed! Come back later!  
  
???: Is Knight here?  
  
Knight: I am here. who are you?  
  
A guy enters the room where they were talking. he is dressed in green, and wears funny glasses.  
  
Weevil: So. you are Knight. Hyohyohyo. They call you the King of Games.  
  
Pegasus: Weevil Underwood.  
  
Weevil: However, I think that is nonsense! I am the King of Games! Not you! I would have won the Duelist's Kingdom Tournament if.  
  
Knight: You weren't at the finals.  
  
Weevil: because your friend Ryo cheated! He removed the Forest Field without using any cards!  
  
Knight: And what do you want?  
  
Weevil: Easy. I want to duel you! And, because I will win, I will be called the King of Games!  
  
Knight: No problem. is your disc ready?  
  
Weevil: Of course.  
  
Knight: Then. let's get outside and have that little duel.  
  
Duke: you can use my field, Knight.  
  
Weevil: That would be a lot better.  
  
Knight: All right. Duke. please switch on the screen. I want everybody in Battle City seeing how do I destroy little brats who dare to oppose me!  
  
They all take the elevator and go to the last floor. the Field is there.  
  
Knight: So. let's start.  
  
Weevil: Here we go.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Bones:("Is Stephan available.?" "Pyro, duel him" Why does the boss prefer Stephan and Pyro??? I am much better than them and. Hey! The screen of Duke Devlin's shop is broadcasting a Duel. let's watch it!)  
  
*at the shop*  
  
Knight: 8000 Weevil: 8000  
  
Knight: I'll start. Mechanical Chaser and a face-down card.  
  
Weevil: Hyohyo. I'll just set one of my mighty insects  
  
Knight: Then. face this! I tribute the Mechanical Chaser and bring out the Lord of Darkness! Attack! Evil Sword Slash!  
  
Weevil: Thanks a lot. you flipped my Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Knight: (darn. I forgot that card!)  
  
Weevil: It eats your "mighty" Lord of Darkness. Now, in my turn, I summon Gemini Elf, and Direct Snap you!  
  
Knight: Forget about it. I trigger Mirror Force.  
  
Weevil: Bah, you are a really bad duelist if you need to do that things.play.  
  
Knight: Vorse Raider and Black Pendant. Attack! Savage Axe!  
  
Knight: 8000 Weevil: 6000  
  
Weevil: *draws* great!! now you'll face the true power of my insect horde! Let's change the field. I play Hive World!  
  
(Hive World: Field. Add 500 to the attack of all insect cards, plus 300 for each other insect in play)  
  
Knight: (not another guy playing with fields.)  
  
Weevil: Now, I summon Flying Kamakiri!  
  
Knight: a 2000? It won't stand against my Vorse Raider!  
  
Weevil: And now, an Insect Armor with Laser Cannon! Now the attack of my mighty insect is 2700! Attack with your Scythes of Fury!  
  
Knight: 7600 Weevil: 5500  
  
Knight: You just inflicted me 400 LPs and lost 500. that is what I call an intelligent move.  
  
Weevil: You will fall pray to my insects. you will see!  
  
Knight *draws* (great. now I just need another Polymerization, but now.) I set a monster!  
  
Weevil: That's what I was expecting. hyo hyo hyo. I summon Killer Needle now! Then I play Stop Defense!  
  
Knight: Arrgh! That leaves my Wall of Souls (1000/2000) in attack position!  
  
Weevil: And now. a demonstration of the power of my insects! Killer Needle and Flying Kamakiri! Attack!  
  
Knight: 4600 Weevil: 5500  
  
Knight: That's the best you can do? *draws* (darn! I don't need another Skull). well. I set a monster!  
  
Weevil: Then I tribute both my monsters to bring out the mighty Insect Queen! Now I play Monster Reborn to summon the Kamakiri back! I strike your monster with the Kamakiri!  
  
Knight: Darn! My Snake Hair!  
  
Weevil: Then Direct Snap you with the Queen! Insect Queen! Ultimate Sting!  
  
Knight: 1700 Weevil: 5500  
  
Weevil: Just another turn. and you and your monsters will just be victims of my almighty insect horde! I get an insect token from the Queen and end my turn!  
  
Knight: (Well. I'll use the card I was reserving for something like this.) *draws* (perfect!!!! The last Poly I needed!.but I'll play the combo next turn.) All right! I'll kill you next turn! Your insects can't do anything against the Darkness of my deck! I'll just set a card.  
  
Weevil: That bluff won't do anything, Knight! I play another Flying Kamakiri and attack you with everything!  
  
Pegasus: (well. Knight is going to humiliate him with that combo. when he asked me for that card, I thought he was asking for a completely stupid card.. But I understand now why he wanted it)  
  
Knight: Negate Attack.  
  
Weevil: Well. your go! You can't do anything against my Queen! She has got 3800 points of attack thanks to the Field!  
  
Knight: OK. say goodbye! I play Polymerization to fuse the Lord of Darkness with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Weevil: That card can't stand against my Queen!  
  
Knight: all right, now I play Soul Damnation! All the monsters in the field are now Dark!  
  
Weevil: you are the biggest fool I have ever seen! You have granted my victory with that move! Now I have got an Insect Queen with 4300 attack points, a Kamakiri with 3100 and a token with 1700!  
  
Knight: And now. you should know that I had this combo almost prepared since the very beginning. you seemed to be winning because I was letting you accumulate monsters! Now, another Polymerization! Go, Xiddon!  
  
Weevil: Xiddon. the God of Darkness?????  
  
Knight: Well. it seems that you know of my ultimate monster! It absorbs half the attack of all dark monsters in the field! So its attack is 6550. I'll just attack your little token! Pure Evil Attack!  
  
Weevil: noooooo!  
  
Knight: 1700 Weevil: 0  
  
Knight: That's what happens to the little brats that mess up with Xavier Knight! Hand over your Locator Card and a Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Weevil: This is not the end! You will know of me, soon! Hyo!  
  
Weevil leaves the shop  
  
Knight: Now let's continue with our conversation.  
  
Next chapter: The first duel of the paladin! Great Gold Wyrm, Strike!  
  
New cards:  
  
Wall of Souls: 1000/2000 zombie/dark 4 stars  
  
Soul Damnation: magic/continuous: all the monsters in the field change their attribute to DARK. 


	4. Chapter IV

Part IV: The first duel of the paladin! Great Gold Wyrm, Strike!  
  
Two hours later, Knight leaves the shop. he seems to be looking for something.  
  
Knight: (3 Locator Cards. I just need another 3 to enter the Finals. now, where could I find another duelist.? Mmm. Tomorrow is the Dual Tournament. maybe I should go home and prepare my deck for a 2 on 2 match. I know perfectly the deck of my partner so maybe I should change some cards for this.)  
  
Thinking this, Knight heads home.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ryo: (Finally I managed to sign up. That was a long queue. 6 hours yesterday and another 4 today.now, where could I find a good enough duelist? I don't want to crush a child or a novice .)  
  
However, somebody is looking at him.  
  
Pyro: (perfect. now, I should duel somebody, as the boss said. But I don't feel like it. I'll just go and duel him. The boss won't know about it.  
  
Pyro gets closer to Ryo  
  
Pyro: hey! You! The duelist!  
  
Ryo: Who, me?  
  
Pyro: of course! I can't see any other duelists round here. So, are you participating in the Battle City Tournament?  
  
Ryo: of course. Do you want to duel? My name is Ryo.  
  
Pyro: Call me. Pyro. And yes, I want to duel!  
  
Ryo: Pyro??? That's not a real name!  
  
Pyro: Well. I don't give my real name to anybody who hasn't dueled me! However, you will soon know the reason why they call me this way.  
  
Ryo: Well. all right. Then. get ready to fall before the light of my deck.  
  
Pyro: the light of my flames will engulf you! Let's start!  
  
Pyro: 8000 Ryo: 8000  
  
Ryo: I'll start. Dunames Dark Witch in attack position and a face-down card!  
  
Pyro: All right. I play Trained Flame Swordsman!  
  
Ryo: that's a fusion card, Pyro. you can't have it in your deck. it goes in the fusion deck.  
  
Pyro: I said Trained Flame Swordsman, not Flame Swordsman! Trained Flame Swordsman is a 1800/1500 warrior and fire monster! Now I equip it with Burning Bow, which adds 700 to the attack of any fire monster and strike your witch! Attack! Flaming Arrows!  
  
Pyro: 8000 Ryo: 7300  
  
Ryo: That was a good move. but now, look at this! I play Holy Crusader (1900/1200) in attack position and equip it with Lightbringer!  
  
Pyro: Lightbringer??? Oh, no!!!!  
  
Ryo: Lightbringer adds 1000 to the attack of any Light card! Now I have got the power to finish your Swordsman! Crusader! Holy Thunder!  
  
Pyro: 7600 Ryo: 7300  
  
Pyro: All right. now I'll start to play properly! I set a monster and put a card face down!  
  
Ryo: You want to play defensively? Well. you won't do anything against my deck with that techniques. I play Guardian of the Throne Room!  
  
Pyro: Go on.  
  
Ryo: So. no chain. then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap!  
  
Pyro: my. Mirror Force!  
  
Ryo: I strike your monster with the Guardian! Homing missiles!  
  
Pyro: What a pity. you have just killed my Magma Bomb!  
  
Ryo: Magma. what?  
  
Pyro: Magma Bomb. It is an effect monster that kills all monsters in the field when flipped! So you just lost both your light creatures. As you can see. even the strongest creatures of light can't do anything against the great power of fire! Now. I'll just play Darkfire Soldier 1 and strike you!  
  
Pyro: 7600 Ryo: 5600  
  
Ryo: Not bad. but now I play another Dunames Dark Witch in attack position and kill your Darkfire Soldier!  
  
Pyro: 7500 Ryo: 5600  
  
Pyro: I'll just set a monster and put a card face-down, then.  
  
Ryo: Now. You are going to face one of my best combos! I play Graceful Charity. I'll just discard my Great Gold Wyrm and my End of Darkness. if you don't use dark cards, this one is useless. now I play Apocalypse!  
  
Pyro: Apocalypse?????  
  
Ryo: Apocalypse destroys everything on the field if I tribute a light monster! So, I destroy both your cards! Now I summon Holy Crusader and play Monster Reborn!  
  
Pyro: Oh, no!  
  
Ryo: Great Gold Wyrm! Holy Firestorm! Holy Crusader! Holy Thunder!  
  
Pyro: 2800 Ryo: 5600  
  
Pyro: Darn! You are going to pay for this one! (Darn. I don't want to lose! This guy is one of he best I have played.maybe the boss just wants to know about him. But I want to destroy him! *draws* great!!! Now you are going to face the real terror of the flame! You can't do anything against this monster! I play Spirit of Flames from my hand by removing the Darkfire soldier from my graveyard!  
  
Ryo: Is that your best monster? A Spirit of Flames??  
  
Pyro: I haven't finished yet! I use Phoenix's Tail to revive a monster from my graveyard. for example, the Magma Bomb!  
  
(Phoenix's Tail: Revive a monster from your graveyard, you can only cast this card if you have got a fire monster in play)  
  
Pyro: And now, Here goes my best monster! I tribute both my monsters to summon this! Immortal Phoenix!  
  
(Immortal Phoenix: 2900/1000 Fire 8 stars If destroyed by an opponent, Immortal Phoenix is put back in the field at the end of that turn)  
  
Pyro: So. I'll just kill your Witch! Immortal Phoenix! Flaming Wings!  
  
Pyro: 2800 Ryo: 4500  
  
Ryo: *draws* Well. Pyro, you are a great duelist. but I'm going to finish you! I play Polymerization! My Great Gold Wyrm fuses with this Angel Paladin to form the Warrior of Sky! (3500/100) Attack with your Skylance!  
  
Pyro: 2200 Ryo: 4500  
  
Ryo: I put a card face-down too!  
  
Pyro: Mighty Phoenix. rise from your ashes!  
  
Ryo: oh, no! I forgot his special ability!  
  
Pyro: Now, I'm going to use my best card to settle this! I play Raging Volcano!  
  
(Raging volcano: Magic, duplicate the attack of all fire monsters in the field until the end of next turn, if any non fire monster is killed by the attack of a fire monster this turn, remove it from game)  
  
Pyro: Immortal Phoenix! Flaming Wings!  
  
Pyro: 2200 Ryo: 2200  
  
Ryo: (Darn. he got me there. There is only a card which can save me now. and.) *draws* Oh, no. not a Great Gold Wyrm.) I'm all set. I don't play anything!  
  
Pyro: Then be consumed by the flame! Flaming Wings!  
  
Ryo: Last Chance!!!  
  
Pyro: 2200 Ryo: 1  
  
Pyro: What the.??? 1 Lp????  
  
Ryo: Last Chance allows me to play another turn when I lose all my LPs. If I don't win at the end of my turn, I have lost.  
  
Pyro: Then. play.  
  
Ryo: (Come on. I need that card. or this Tournament is over for me. I can't lose.) *draws* (I. did it??) I'm going to end this now! First, I play Lightning Strike! I can play any monster from my hand or graveyard. I select the Angel Paladin!  
  
Pyro: What a pity my Phoenix is a fire monster. not a light one!  
  
Ryo: And now.. The card I have just drawn. Scroll of Bewitchment!  
  
Pyro: oh, no!!!!!  
  
Ryo: I tribute my Angel Paladin to get control of your Phoenix, which is now Light! And now. Flaming Wings!!!!  
  
Pyro: 0 Ryo: 1  
  
Ryo: I win!  
  
Pyro: (darn.my Locator Card.) All right. you got me.Here is your Locator Card  
  
Ryo: I choose the Immortal Phoenix!  
  
Pyro: here you are.. I have got another 2 of them.  
  
Ryo: Great match. *shakes hands with him*  
  
Pyro: I know. Now, I shall take my leave  
  
Ryo: hey, wait! What is your true name???  
  
Pyro: You will soon know.  
  
*Pyro leaves*  
  
Ryo: That was a strange guy.  
  
Somebody else arrives to the place.  
  
Yugi: Ryo!!! I found you.  
  
Ryo: What's the matter, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ryo. I want to propose you something. have you heard about the Dual Tournament?  
  
Ryo: Aren't you participating with Joey?  
  
Yugi: Well. not exactly. we should talk about this.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Pyro: I lost my Locator Card. now. I'll have to.  
  
Guy: Hey. you, want to duel?  
  
Pyro: I haven't got loc.  
  
Guy: then, sorry  
  
Pyro: Wait. Let's try this. if I win, I get one of your Locator Cards. if you win, you get all my deck. what do you think??  
  
Guy: Of course, I accept!!! Let's duel!  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Pyro: .Raging Volcano and I Direct Snap you  
  
Pyro: 8000 Guy: 0  
  
Pyro: Your Locator Card, please..  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
KC receptionist. all right. you are signed up for the Dual Tournament. Xavier Knight and Pegasus J Crawford.  
  
Knight: That's right..  
  
Next chapter: Dual Madness! The first semi-final!  
  
Lightbringer: Magic, equip add 1000 to the attack of a light monster  
  
Holy Crusader: 1900/1200 4 stars Warrior/light 1900/1200  
  
Apocalypse: Magic. Tribute a light monster to destroy all cards in the field  
  
Last Chance: trap. May be triggered only when your LPs go below 0. Add 1 to your LPs. You may not gain ant life points from now on. Lose 1 LP at the end of your next turn 


	5. Chapter V

Part V: Dual Madness! The first semi-final!  
  
KC receptionist: Well. if Mr. Pegasus comes here and confirms his participation you will be in the tournament.  
  
Knight: all right.. I wonder why is he late?  
  
However, somebody else enters the room  
  
Duke: Knight.  
  
Knight: What's the matter, Duke? Why isn't Pegasus here?  
  
Duke: Pegasus has told me to tell you that he isn't participating in the dual. he has located one of the Ten Cards and he has gone to get it.  
  
Knight: Darn! So, no Dual Tournament for me.  
  
Duke: well. I could be your partner.  
  
Knight: You? You aren't that experienced, Duke. what if we lose in the first rounds.  
  
Duke: You know perfectly the power of my deck, Knight.  
  
Knight: That's true, but I don't know if you can use it properly.  
  
Duke pulls out something from his pocket  
  
Duke: 4 Locator Cards. isn't that enough?  
  
Knight: 4 Locator. Well. then, you will be my partner for this tournament. but I expect you to play as if your life depended on winning the Tournament!  
  
Duke: Of course.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Knight: All right, see you tomorrow.  
  
Knight heads home, thinking  
  
Knight: (so, Duke will be my partner. maybe Pegasus is right about not participating together. nobody knows about our alliance yet, apart from Duke. and our primary goal is to get seven of the Millennium Items, not to win this tournament. but duelists from all the world are here. so, the Millennium Items must be here.)  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
the old factory, again:  
  
???: Bones, Stephan. I think you should participate in the Dual tournament. maybe you could win some Locator Cards that way.  
  
Bones: Of course, boss. but what about Pyro?  
  
???: forget about Pyro right now. he is dueling somebody who has just arrived to Battle City. Leon Shinare  
  
Stephan: Who is that duelist? I haven't heard about him.  
  
???. Forget about him and focus on tomorrow's tournament.  
  
The day finishes. all duelists in the city are nervous. thinking about the Dual Tournament. Most of them can't sleep. but finally, a new day begins and everybody leaves their houses to go to Kaiba Stadium.  
  
*10 o'clock, Kaiba Duel Stadium*  
  
Mokuba: How goes it, duelists? Today we will have the great Dual Tournament! I will give you a brief reminder of the rules! Today, duelists won't lose locator cards nor real cards if they are defeated! Each pair of participants have got 8000 LPs, and they play in the same field! Each couple acts as a single player but playing in alternate turns! Before the semi-finals, I will announce a surprise! And now let's start with the Dual Tournament! The first matches will be.  
  
The first matches end quickly  
  
Knight: Black Skull Dragon! Hell Beam!  
  
Knight and Duke: 8000 Joe and Paul: 0  
  
Knight: We win!  
  
Yami: Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 7500 Sean and Rose: 0  
  
Yami: Another victory for us!  
  
*3 o'clock*  
  
Mokuba: So, we have arrived to the semi-finals! Now, I will announce the surprise! Before the Final Match, my brother, Seto Kaiba will duel somebody who is known by the most of you! The champion of Magic the Gathering: Leon Shinare!!  
  
Yugi: Does he play Duel Monsters, too????  
  
Mokuba: Of course, he will be playing Duel Monsters! We will have a champion-level duel! Leon has been playing Duel Monsters for a year, and he is good! But that will happen when the semi-finals end! Know, let's see some Dual Duels!  
  
A: Knight and Duke vs. Joey and Mai B: Stephan and Bones vs. Yugi and Ryo  
  
Mokuba: The first semi-final starts!  
  
Knight: Duke. get ready. I'll take the first turn.  
  
Mai: Joey. I asked you to be my partner because you have become a good duelist. just continue playing in the way you know and we will reach the Final Match..  
  
Joey: Let's go, Mai!  
  
Mokuba: So. let's go duelists! Knight takes the first turn!  
  
*meanwhile, a figure watches the duel, silently*  
  
Bakura: (Great. thanks to this stupid tournament I will be able to study the new techniques of Yugi and Knight. the Puzzle and the Pendant will soon be mine.)  
  
Knight: I play The Snake Hair in attack position and put a card face-down!  
  
Joey: I play Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack position and strike your monster!  
  
Knight: I trigger Shadow Pit! Do you think I am novice enough to let a big hole in my defense?  
  
Joe: Well. You stopped my attack, but you can't equip anything to my Iron Knight, ha! His attack remains at 1800!  
  
Knight: Sure. that will do a lot for your monster! Duke, your go!  
  
Duke: I tribute the Snake Hair to summon the Mighty Mage!  
  
(Mighty Mage: Spellcaster/Light 2200/800 Duplicate the amount of damage this monster inflicts to an opponent when he doesn't Direct Snap (if the Mage attacks a 1700 monsters he will inflict 1000 Lps rather than 500)  
  
Joey: What??? That's a Dungeon Dice monster, not a Duel Monsters one!  
  
Duke: It IS a Duel Monster. he is just almost impossible to find! And know, Mighty Mage! Elemental Strike!  
  
Knight and Duke: 8000 Joey and Mai: 7200  
  
Mai: My turn! You are going to face the power of my new harpie deck! *draws* Perfect! This is what I call a great starting hand! I put a card face-down then summon Cyber Harpie!  
  
Joey: Mai. it is just a 1800 monster!  
  
Mai: Now I use Elegant Egotist to pick Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck and summon them in attack position! And now, Cyber Shield on the Sisters, raising their attack to 2450! I destroy your Mage with the Sisters, then Direct Snap you with the Harpie!  
  
Knight and Duke: 5950 Joey and Mai: 7200  
  
Knight: Good job. but not enough! You'll need more than one or two harpies to finish me and my dark monsters! I put another card face-down and now, face this! I fuse Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form one of the strongest monsters in the game! Black Skull Dragon! Kill the Harpie Lady Sisters! Hell Beam!  
  
Knight and Duke: 5950 Joey and Mai: 6450  
  
Joey: My turn! *draws* All right, two cards face-down and Axe Raider in attack position!  
  
Mai: Joey, stupid fool! What have you done???  
  
Duke: Too late! I summon Vorse Raider and attack your Axe raider!  
  
Knight: Duke, stop!!!  
  
Joey: Too late! I trigger Magic Arm-Shield! Now you are attacking the Black Skull Dragon! Ha!  
  
Knight and Duke: 4650 Joey and Mai: 6450  
  
Duke: Darn it. I set a card, then  
  
Mai: *draws* Great! First, I play Pot of Greed! Now, I trigger our Kunai with Chain to switch your Black Skull Dragon to defense position  
  
Knight: it has got 2500 defense points, Mai!  
  
Mai: Then, I will also change the Field! Rising Air Current! And now, Cyber Shield on the Cyber Harpie! Now its attack is 2800, so I attack your Black Skull Dragon!  
  
Duke: I use Graceful Dice from my hand to raise the defense of our Dragon by. *throws a die* 200! Dammit!  
  
Mai: It still dies! Now, I'll direct snap you with the Axe Raider!  
  
Knight and Duke: 2950 Joey and Mai: 6450  
  
Knight: (darn! I was going to form Xiddon! Now, what can I do? If only Duke hadn't made that stupid attack! *draws* mmm. great.) I put a card face-down and summon Vorse Raider in attack position!  
  
Mai: Come on, Joey! Destroy him!  
  
Joey: Cyber Harpie, Sky Claw!  
  
Knight: Bad move. I activate Mirror Force!  
  
Joey: Oh, no! Well. I'll just play a monster in defense position.  
  
Duke: My go! Now, face the power of my deck! I tribute the Vorse Raider to summon the mighty Orgoth the Relentless!  
  
Mai: Orgoth???  
  
(Orgoth the Relentless: warrior/dark 2400/2400. Orgoth the Relentless may switch the attack and defense of al monsters in the field until end of turn once per duel)  
  
Duke: And now, one of my best cards! Dimension Dice Way!  
  
Mai: What the.? Why haven't I heard about any of these cards?  
  
Duke: With this card, I can make a path around the Duel Field and past your monsters, and Direct Snap you with one of mine! Orgoth the Relentless! Diamond Sword!  
  
Knight and Duke: 2950 Joey and Mai: 4050  
  
Knight: (I though I had made a big mistake by accepting Duke as a partner. but he isn't doing it that wrong.)  
  
Mai: All right! Time to finish this! I play Monster Reborn to bring the Sisters back! Thanks to the field, they are (2450/1700) Powerful enough to kill your monster, so I flip another Gearfried and attack you  
  
Knight. I activate the power of Orgoth. (What the hell is Mai doing??? She could have raised the Black Skull Dragon?)  
  
Mai: Oh. it seems that Joey will have to kill you.  
  
Knight: all right! I set a monster!  
  
Mai. Finally! I thought that nobody was going to do THAT! Shadow of Eyes!  
  
Knight. Oh, no!!! My Man-eater Bug is now attacking! I'll just put another card face-down!  
  
Joey: Don't bluff, man! You have used up both your Mirror Force and Shadow Pit! I summon an Alligator's Sword and kill your Orgoth with the Sisters, the Man-Eater Bug with the Iron Knight and Direct Snap you with the Alligator!  
  
Knight and Duke: 50 Joey and Mai: 4050  
  
Knight: Everything depends on you, Duke! You'll better win, or else.  
  
Duke: don't worry! (Pegasus will kill me if we lose because of my last error. I need a good card *draws* Great! Just what I needed! This duel is over!) I play Knight of Twin. I mean, Hayabusa Knight!  
  
Joey: a 1000. and what are you going to do with it?  
  
Duke: I haven't finished! I'll use another two cards! The Call of the Haunted which Knight set his last turn to bring back the Black Skull Dragon  
  
Mai: (No. I could have revived that. and we would have won!)  
  
Duke: And then, Riryoku! I pick half of the Sisters' attack, and add it to one of my monsters, the Hayabusa Knight! (2225)  
  
Joey and Mai: Oh, no!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Then strike your Iron Knight and your Alligator with his Dual Swords  
  
Knight and Duke: 50 Joey and Mai: 2900  
  
Duke: And finally, I play Dangerous Burrowing!  
  
(Dangerous Burrowing: Magic, Select a card from your graveyard and throw a die, if you get a 1 or a 2, remove that card from the game, if 3, 4, 5 or 6 pick that card!  
  
Joey: What? What are you going to do?????  
  
Duke: Easy. if I don't get a 1 or a 2, we win. and if I have to remove my Dice Dimension Way from the game. we'll simply go on playing!  
  
*throws die*  
  
It is a. . . . . . . 5  
  
Mai: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Duke: Dimension Dice Way! Hell Beam!!!!  
  
Knight and Duke: 50 Joey and Mai: 0  
  
Mai: No. we lost.  
  
Joey. Darn it. We lost.  
  
Knight: Good move, Duke, but you can play a lot better.  
  
Duke: I know, but.  
  
Mokuba: And we have our first finalists! Xavier Knight and Duke Devlin! Now, let's see the other semifinal! Let's give a big applause to the duelists!  
  
Next chapter: The ultimate fusion! Yugi and Ryo's duel! 


	6. Chapter VI

Part VI: The ultimate fusion! Yugi and Ryo's duel!  
  
Knight: That was a good duel. now, let's sit down and watch the other duels. that Kaiba versus Leon thing will be interesting.  
  
Duke: Yeah, and this duel will be great, too.  
  
Knight: I don't think so. Yugi and Ryo are going to destroy those guys. I have played all of them, expect Stephan, and both Yugi and Ryo are clearly superior. they will be our rivals in the final match.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yugi: all right, Ryo, then, we shall try something different in this duel.  
  
Ryo: if we summon him, it will be impossible to defeat us. only Exodia can finish it.  
  
Yugi: I expect so. I haven't seen that fusion in all my life. but if you say it, I am sure it will work!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Bakura: (let's see. Yugi and Ryo are great duelists. but maybe Bones and that guy Stephan.)  
  
Tea: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Tea! Tristan! How are you?  
  
Tristan: We would be perfect if Joey hadn't lost.  
  
Tea: It was a great duel, but.  
  
Bakura: Well. Joey faced the Champion of Duelist's Kingdom and almost beat him! That was a great result for Joey!  
  
Tristan: Joey is a bit depressed. but he will come round here  
  
Bakura: Well, let's wait for them! (poor Joey. you did that because Knight wasn't playing alone against you. there are only a few people who can stand against Knight, and you are not one of them.I am, and the Pendant will be mine. thanks to my Millennium Ring!)  
  
Mokuba: So let's start! Yugi and Ryo versus Bones and Stephan!  
  
Ryo: It is time to start, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: You are right, Ryo.  
  
Yugi holds the Puzzle. Light starts to flow from it.  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
Yami: Let's go!  
  
Bones: Why don't you surrender now? You can't do anything against our new decks!  
  
Stephan: That magic trick isn't that impressive, Yugi. let's see what can you do with your deck  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 8000 Bones and Stephan: 8000  
  
Yami: I'll start! A monster in defense position and a face-down card!  
  
Bones: Bad move! I play Armored Zombie and strike your face-down card!  
  
Yami: Poor Mystical Elf. a novice error in the first turn. since my Elf's defense is 500 points greater than your monster's attack, you lose Lps!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 8000 Bones and Stephan: 7500  
  
Ryo: And now, in my turn, I'll summon one of my best monsters! I tribute the Mystical Elf to summon the Angel Paladin!  
  
Bones: Oh, no!  
  
Stephan: (darn. why do I have such a novice as partner. if Pyro were playing, we would crush these two. But the boss said that I had to play with Bones.)  
  
Ryo: Angel Paladin! Holy Sword Slash!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 8000 Bones and Stephan: 6800  
  
Ryo: Your go!  
  
Yami: (Perfect! I have got a Mirror Force in the field, and the Dark Magician and a Poly in my hand! This duel is done!)  
  
Stephan: Well. let's play properly, shall we? *draws* Great. I play Machine Mass Production!  
  
(Machine Mass Production: Magic You may play 2 machine type monsters this turn)  
  
Stephan: I'll just play Bat. and.  
  
Yami and Ryo: Bat??????  
  
Stephan: then tribute it to summon Jinzo! Now, traps are powerless!  
  
Ryo: Jinzo. what does that card do?  
  
Stephan: . it is also called Android Psycho Shocker.  
  
Ryo: Oh.it prevents trap activation, then.  
  
Yami: (oh, no!)  
  
Stephan: Jinzo! Crush their little Paladin!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 7800 Bones and Stephan: 6800  
  
Yami: All right, my go! *draws* (this may be useful, later.) I'll just set a monster.  
  
Bones: Hehe. now you'll fall to our strategy. I summon Dragon Zombie and play this! Stop Defense!  
  
Yami: Oh, no! Gamma is now attacking!  
  
Bones: Exactly! Now, I'll just attack your monster with the Dragon and then. Direct Snap you with Jinzo!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 5300 Bones and Stephan: 6800  
  
Ryo: (come on. there must be a way to kill that Jinzo. but it will be difficult without traps. If only I drew. )*draws* (great! now, I'll just!.) perfect! I play Guardian of the Throne Room in attack position!  
  
Bones: (he is going to kill my zombie. but that will leave a big hole in their defenses. they are finished!)  
  
Ryo: And now, I play this magic card! Apocalypse! I tribute the Guardian to clear the field!  
  
Stephan: Darn it! Jinzo!!  
  
Ryo: Then, I play Exchange!  
  
Bakura: (Exchange. usually, it is a bad card. but if Ryo uses that card with Yugi... they will be able to see their hands and, that knowledge will give them a big advantage. It is a great move.)  
  
Ryo. All right, I select this card from Yugi's hand!  
  
Yami: And I select this one!  
  
Ryo: (perfect. he got the card I wanted him to get. now, let's start the combo!) I put a card in face-down position and end my turn!  
  
Stephan: You want me to attack you? That is a trap. so I'll just summon Mechanical Chaser and put another card face-down!  
  
Yami: Stephan! You are playing like Bandit Keith! You have got the same style, and you use the same type of deck. Do you know him?  
  
Stephan: More or less. hehe.  
  
Yami: What do you mean by that?  
  
Stephan: That doesn't mind right now. stop talking and start playing!  
  
Yami: All right.*draws* Perfect! I play Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack position and end my turn!  
  
Bones: You won't bluff me! That card you have got face-down is a magic card for sure! I tribute Stephan's monster to summon Mage Skeleton and attack you!  
  
Stephan: Bones, stupid fool! Cancel that attack!  
  
Yami: Too late!  
  
Ryo: I activate Magic Cylinders!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 5300 Bones and Stephan: 4400  
  
Bones: I'll just set a trap, then!  
  
Ryo: Now, in my turn, I play Holy Crusader in attack position, then put another card face-down. Your go!  
  
Stephan: Too many traps. That is a bluff! I summon another Mechanical Chaser and attack you  
  
Ryo: I trigger negate Attack!  
  
Stephan: Then it is your turn again, Yugi!  
  
Yami: Our combo is ready! I'll summon the monster I got from Ryo's hand! I tribute both my monsters and summon the Immortal Phoenix!! (2900) Attack the Skeleton Mage! Flaming Wings!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 5300 Bones and Stephan: 3900  
  
Bones: Darn. *draws* (where is the Tower when I need it???) I set a monster, switch the chaser to defense and finish my turn.  
  
Ryo: Time to finish. I summon another Crusader and kill both your monsters!  
  
Bones: Darn! My Snake Hair!  
  
Stephan: I also think that we should finish. I play Black Hole.  
  
Yami: Our Phoenix will revive!  
  
Stephan: Sure.I summon Guardian of the Throne Room, then Monster Reborn the Phoenix!  
  
Yami and Ryo: Oh, no!  
  
Stephan: Now, I'll attack you directly with the two monsters! Attack!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 750 Bones and Stephan: 3900  
  
Stephan: You are dead!  
  
Yami: (everything depends on this card. I must trust in my deck. trust in the heart of the cards.but.. what if Knight was right. and the heart of the cards is just a lie. I would fail. No! The heart of the cards exists, and I must believe on it *draws* Great!! I did it. but Ryo will have to finish the duel! I play Monster Reborn!  
  
Stephan: Your Phoenix is now mine.  
  
Yami: I raise the Angel Paladin, and now I play Polymerization!!  
  
Stephan: Oh, no!  
  
Ryo: You did it!  
  
Yami: Angel Paladin and Dark Magician, fuse into the great Fallen Angel!!! (3500/3000) He may attack you directly even if you have got monsters in the field. Fallen Angel! Infernal Firestorm!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 750 Bones and Stephan: 400  
  
Bones. I. I. I. I. I switch all my monsters to defense  
  
Stephan: Do something else, stupid!!!! Do you want us to lose???  
  
Ryo: Fallen Angel! Infernal Firestorm!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 750 Bones and Stephan: 0  
  
Stephan: Bones. when the Dual Tournament ends. we are going to have a long conversation. You! Yugi and Ryo! If I had played alone, I would have crushed you! I'll fight you someday, and defeat you!  
  
Yami: Sure.  
  
Mokuba: We have now all the finalists! Knight and Duke will face Yugi and Ryo in the finals!! But first, we will see a special combat!!!! Get ready for this!!!  
  
Next chapter: Cross-game strike! The duel of two champions!! 


	7. Chapter VII

Part VII: Cross-game strike! The duel of two champions!!  
  
Mokuba: We'll have an special match! The winner won't receive any card from the other's deck, just a Locator Card! You surely know the first player! He is one of the best players of Duel Monsters of all the World! The owner of the deadly Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Seto Kaiba!  
  
The crowd starts to roar. Kaiba appears in the stadium and hoes to the field. His platform is raised  
  
Mokuba: And the other player: A great master of card games! Champion of Magic the Gathering, but today he will play Duel Monsters! Leon Shinare!  
  
A tall guy dressed in red and black appears. He has got short blue hair, and a black bandanna round his head. The crows applauses him too.  
  
Kaiba: I expect a good duel, Leon. You know the rules, don't you?  
  
Leon: I have been playing this game for over a year. and with this deck you have given me. I will shatter you!  
  
Kaiba: Sure. I'm going to teach you some manners. Let's start! I'll let you have the first turn!  
  
Leon: All right!  
  
Kaiba: 8000 Leon: 8000  
  
Knight: (this will be interesting. Leon is a great card player. but I don't know if he is strong enough to beat Kaiba.  
  
Leon: I'll start with this one, Hurloon Minotaur! (1500/1800) in attack position! And your go.  
  
Kaiba: *draws* (Perfect!! I got one of my best combos) I'm sorry, Leon. I'm going to kill you in 2 turns! I play Black Hole, then Cyber Stein!  
  
Leon: I am so scared.  
  
Yugi: (Wow! Cyber-Stein. Kaiba has almost finished Leon.I don't know if he has played enough times to know how to destroy that.)  
  
Kaiba: You don't know how to play, it seems! I activate Cyber-Stein and bring out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500)  
  
Kaiba: 3000 Leon: 8000  
  
Kaiba: Blue-Eyes! Attack!  
  
Leon: Wait a moment. I use this quick magic card called Swords to Plowshares.  
  
(Swords to Plowshares. Magic. Remove a monster from the game, add his Attack to the LPs of the owner)  
  
Kaiba: Darn it! I'll direct snap you with the Stein, then!  
  
Kaiba: 7500 Leon: 7300  
  
Knight: (hehe. that was a good card.)  
  
Kaiba: (I have to remember what cards Leon has in his deck. his transformed Magic TG cards are powerful. I can't lose this game.) Your go!  
  
Leon: All right. I'll just play Sengir Vampire.  
  
(Sengir Vampire: Zombie/Dark 1800/0 Add 300 to the attack of this monster at the end of every turn if it has killed another monster)  
  
Leon: And attack your Stein!  
  
Kaiba: 6400 Leon: 7300  
  
Leon: I'll set a card and end my turn.By the way, my Vampire has got 2100 attack points right now.  
  
Kaiba: (all right. let's change my strategy. with the cards I have got in my hand I should be able to handle this. this will do.) Vorse Raider and a card face-down!  
  
Leon: All right. Gray Ogre (1500/1500) in attack position. I'll just kill your monster with the Vampire  
  
Kaiba: Mirror Force! Don't you know about traps, Leon? Now, in my turn, I summon Battle Ox and snap you with both my monsters!  
  
Kaiba: 6400 Leon: 3700  
  
Kaiba: And.. another face-down card!  
  
Knight: (I was starting to think that Leon could win. but Kaiba is controlling the game..  
  
Leon: All right. my go! I put another card face-down and play Serra Angel (1800/1800) My Serra Angel has got special abilities, but now I won't use them and I'll attack your Ox!  
  
Kaiba: Negate Attack.  
  
Leon: Nope. I activate the trap I just set.  
  
Kaiba: You can't do that! You must wait a turn  
  
Leon: I know. but this trap ignores that rule! I trigger Counter-Spell!  
  
(Counter-Spell: Trap: May be activated even if you played this card that turn. Prevents a magic or trap card being cast from functioning or destroys a monsters that is being summoned)  
  
Leon: I kill your Ox!  
  
Kaiba: 6300 Leon: 3700  
  
Leon: and. your go!  
  
Kaiba: It doesn't mind a lot. I use Premature Burial and remove 800 from my LPs to summon. the Battle Ox back. and tribute both my monsters to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Beam!!!!  
  
Kaiba: 5500 Leon: 2500  
  
Leon: All right. It is time to use my best cards, Kaiba! I use Black Lotus!  
  
Black Lotus: magic/continuous You may tribute this Magic card as if it was a monster  
  
Kaiba: Black Lotus. I don't care. you don't have any monster that can kill the mighty Blue-Eyes!  
  
Leon. I have. I tribute the Black Lotus to bring out the Vesuvan Doppelganger! This monster acts like a Copycat, but I can change the monster it is copying at the start of every turn! Now, I'll make the Vesuvan copy your little Blue-Eyes!  
  
Kaiba: (maybe I gave him a too strong deck.)  
  
Leon: And then, I'll play Unstable Mutation!  
  
(Unstable Mutation: Add 1500 to the attack and defense of a monster. That monster loses 500 attack and defense points in each standby phase of his owner)  
  
Leon: so, now. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Beam!!!  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Leon: 2500  
  
Kaiba: (I'll have to wait. I can't fight that monster now. *draws* Darn. I have just got another Cyber-Stein as monster. but if he summons another monster. he will finish me with his Doppelganger.) All right! I set a monster and put a card face-down!  
  
Leon. I'm not stupid, Kaiba! I won't attack you this time! That is a trap!  
  
Kaiba: All right. *draws*Well, Leon. I was bluffing, that wasn't a trap. it was a magic card, called the Nails of Dragon! I play Monster Reborn, to cast the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and equip him with 2 Nails of Dragon! Blue- Eyes White Dragon! White Beam!!!  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Leon. 1700  
  
Kaiba: Your turn! What are you going to do now, novice?  
  
Leon: Remember that card I set the first or the second turn?  
  
Kaiba: Yes. (His deck has just got Magic TG cards. he hasn't got any card that can save him now, like Raigeki or Black hole.)  
  
Leon. I think I should use it. But I'll use this card before doing that! Wheel of Fortune!  
  
(Wheel of Fortune: Magic All players discard their hands and draw 5 new cards)  
  
Leon: I'll activate my set card now. it is called Regrowth! It allows me to pick a card from my Graveyard! I select the Black Lotus. Now, I play Control Magic (acts as Change of Heart) on your Blue-Eyes and, using the Black Lotus and your dragon as tributes, I summon my best monster! Shivan Dragon!  
  
(Shivan Dragon: 7 stars Dragon/Fire 2800/2800)  
  
Kaiba: Yeah. and what else?  
  
Leon: Kaiba. I hate to do this. but the deck you gave me lacked some cards. so I added 4 or 5 little surprises.  
  
Kaiba: You did WHAT?????  
  
Leon: Like this one. Fairy Meteor Crush!  
  
Kaiba: What the hell???? (Darn it! In the agreement I signed I didn't say that he couldn't change his deck! I thought he wasn't a good player. but he will win if I don't do something!  
  
Leon: Shivan Dragon! Burning Rage!  
  
Kaiba: 1600 Leon: 1700  
  
Kaiba: All right. this does it. *draws* I play Raigeki to destroy your monster! And now.. Saggi, the Dark Clown and a face-down card! Your go!  
  
Leon: All right *draws* . Kaiba. I wouldn't activate that trap. You will lose if you do it.  
  
Kaiba: Don't bluff.  
  
Leon: All right. I set a monster!  
  
Kaiba: I activate Crush Card!!! I tribute Saggi, but you have to discard all your powerful monsters! And, because you won't be able to draw more monsters in 3 turns, you have lost!  
  
Leon: I told you not to activate that. I'll use Fork.  
  
Kaiba: Oh, no! I forgot that card  
  
(Fork: Magic, quick This card must be played targeting another non continuous magic or trap card which is being used. Copy the effects but not the costs of that card)  
  
Leon: We both have to discard of our monsters. Now, I'll end my turn.  
  
Kaiba: *draws* (No. I don't have any monsters now.) I. finish my turn  
  
Leon: Game over, Kaiba.. I flip my monster. the Prodigal Sorcerer  
  
Prodigal Sorcerer: Spellcaster/Water FLIP: 1000/1000 Remove1000 from the LPs of your opponent)  
  
Leon: You lose 1000 LPs. and now, I direct snap you with him!  
  
Kaiba: 0 Leon: 1700  
  
Leon: I win!  
  
Kaiba: No. this is impossible. no (I have lost.. This can't be.)  
  
Leon: Kaiba. great match. I only won because I was lucky. I have to prepare myself a lot more if I want to be in the Finals. I have just got 3 Locator Cards.  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Leon leaves the stadium  
  
Mokuba: . . . . a. big surprise. wasn't it? Time for. the final match.  
  
Next Chapter: The final test! Knight and Duke versus Yugi and Ryo! 


	8. Chapter VIII

Part VIII: The final test! Knight and Duke versus Yugi and Ryo!  
  
Ryo: Yugi. We have to talk to Leon. and convince him to join us. he is one of the best duelists I have ever seen! If he joins forces with us. It will be easier to stop Knight.  
  
Yugi: You are right. but he doesn't know about the Millennium Items. But maybe I can show him my Puzzle. he will understand, then.  
  
Ryo: Yes. maybe Knight isn't searching for more Millennium Items right now. but he will do it sooner or later.  
  
Yugi: well. then we will search him when this Tournament ends. But we have got a problem. I cannot use my Puzzle.  
  
Ryo: That's true. is you use it, he will activate his Pendant and make it stop.  
  
Yugi: But maybe.  
  
Ryo: What?  
  
Yugi: . if I don't use it directly, Knight won't activate the Pendant. I will play the duel, but Yami will be able to tell me how to play.  
  
(Yami: That's a great idea, Yugi! We will do it that way)  
  
Ryo: We should do it that way. By the way, I have added this three cards to my deck. what do you think about it?  
  
Yugi: Hey! That will make one of my best summons a lot easier!  
  
Ryo: I know. now, let's go to the field.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: Duke. let's go. We must win.  
  
The four duelists go to the field. They get in position, and ready their decks. The duel is about to start.  
  
Knight: Aren't you using the Puzzle, Yugi? What a pity. with the power of my Pendant. It will stop working in the same time you try to activate it  
  
Yugi: We should start.  
  
Duke: You are right. let the duel begin!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Joey: I finally found you, guys! Has the duel started?  
  
Bakura: It is about to start. take a seat and watch it  
  
Tea: Yes. this will be a great duel. I think Yugi is about to start. I wonder why he isn't using the Puzzle?  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 8000 Knight and Duke: 8000  
  
Yugi: I'll start! A face-down card and a monster in defense position!  
  
Duke: Typical start. I play Vorse Raider and a face-down card! Let's see what is your defending monster.  
  
Yugi: I don't thinks so. Spellbinding Circle! With the new rules, your monster doesn't lose attack points, but I can still immobilize your monster!  
  
Ryo: And now, in my turn, I tribute Gamma, the Magnet Warrior to summon the Dragon of Light (2200/2000) and put another face-down card! Attack!  
  
Duke: I trigger my trap! Skull Dice! Now let's see how many points your Dragon loses. *throws die* Perfect! A 3! Both our monsters die!  
  
Knight: And now in my turn, I'll play Shadow of the Void!  
  
Yugi: Oh, no!  
  
Knight: Don't worry. The new rules changed this card a bit. now, it doesn't get attack points if it inflicts damage directly. however, 1700 LPs surely hurt!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 6300 Knight and Duke: 8000  
  
(Yami: Yugi. now it is the time to use that card.)  
  
Yugi: (all right *draws*) Perfect! I set another card and then use Mind Control! I tribute your Shadow of the Void to take out the Summoned Skull! Dark Claw!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 6300 Knight and Duke: 5500  
  
Duke: I set a monster and put a card face-down! Your go!  
  
Ryo: All right, I play Beta, the Magnet Warrior!  
  
Knight: New cards. You reinforced your deck for this duel, it seems.  
  
Ryo: I attack your defending monster with Beta, then.  
  
Duke: Mirror Force! You have just done your last move!  
  
Ryo: You mustn't forget that the other duelists use traps too. Seven Tools of the Bandit! What was your monster?  
  
Duke: Bomb Goblin.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Duke: My Bomb Goblin acts exactly as the Man-Eater Bug. so, he is going to throw his bombs to your Skull!  
  
Ryo: I'll set a card then.  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 5300 Knight and Duke: 5500  
  
Knight: Now, let's finish you. I play Exchange.  
  
Yugi: (he also uses that card. if you are playing 2 on 2 it is one of the best cards of Duel Monsters. )  
  
Knight: I play Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Lord of Darkness into the Dark Dragon Knight! (3400) and now, I play Dimension Dice Way to Direct Snap you!  
  
Ryo: Negate Attack.  
  
Knight: (Darn. my combo.) All right. your go!  
  
Yugi: *draws* Perfect! I finished my combo! I play Premature Burial to summon Gamma, the Magnet Warrior into the field!  
  
Knight: Are you going to summon the Dark Magician? That will be useless.  
  
Yugi: And now, using Alpha from my hand, I fuse my three monsters and bring out Valkiryon, the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)  
  
Knight: That monster. it can kill my Dragon Knight!  
  
Yugi: Exactly! Valkyrion! Magna Sword!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 4500 Knight and Duke: 5400  
  
Duke: Darn. I set a monster!  
  
Knight: Duke. do something else!  
  
Duke: I can't do anything else with the cards I have got now.  
  
Ryo: I play Holy Crusader and Stop Defense!  
  
Duke: My Vorse Raider!  
  
Ryo: Strike!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 4500 Knight and Duke: 1900  
  
Knight: I'm starting to get bored. Let's end this duel! I play Shadow Temptation! This new card allows me to get control until the end of turn of any monster and change its attribute to dark! I'll get Valkyrion! First, I kill your Holy Crusader!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 2900 Knight and Duke: 1900  
  
Ryo: We'll get Valkyrion back next turn!  
  
Knight: Even if I tribute it for my Summoned Skull?  
  
Ryo: Oh, no!  
  
Yugi: (Yami. what should we do?  
  
Yami: Yugi, you have got a card which can solve that in your deck.)  
  
Yugi: (I know. I need Exchange. that way, I would be able to get a card from Ryo's hand. and if he has got.) I must believe in the Heart of the Cards! I'll get the cards I need! *draws* Yes!!! Pot of Greed!!!  
  
Duke: That won't do anything, you fool!  
  
Yugi: Oh, yes, it will! I will draw the two cards I need! *draws* yes!!!!! You are finished!!! I play Exchange! I'll get the End of Darkness from Ryo's hand and play it! and then, Monster Reborn to summon the Dragon of Light!! Attack!!!!  
  
Knight: Nooo!!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: 2900 Knight and Duke: 0  
  
Knight: I lost?????? I lost???  
  
Duke: Knight.  
  
Knight: (I.have lost.but. I haven't lost any of my cards. and I will still receive a Locator Card. and now. I know your strategy. this is not a big failure, but a small one.)  
  
Duke: Knight. sorry.  
  
Knight: You don't need to be sorry. that was a great duel. Yugi, Ryo.nice match. We shall play other day.  
  
Mokuba: Yugi and Ryo win the Dual Tournament and receive two locator cards! Knight and Duke, as finalists will receive one! And This ends the Dual Tournament!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Consequences 


	9. Chapter IX

Part IX: Consequences  
  
We are in Domino's main street. There are some duels taking place and people talking. The champions of the dual tournament, Yugi and Ryo, are there  
  
Ryo: We should try to find Leon.  
  
Yugi: We have looked everywhere and we can't find him! However, Tristan is searching for him in the Internet database. If he duels somebody, we will know where is him, and Joey and Tea are looking for him in the city too. It is difficult to find him in a city full of duelists.  
  
Ryo: Yes, you are right. by the way. I have something to tell you.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Ryo: Yugi. since we came back from Duelist's Kingdom, I have tried to learn more about the Millennium Items. but the only Millennium Item I have studied is the Pendant. and I lost my half. So. maybe you can ask the spirit of your Puzzle what is exactly the Pendant.  
  
Yugi: I asked him in Duelist's kingdom. And he just knows exactly the same we do. it can prevent other Millennium items from working, and it prevents cheating.  
  
Ryo: It is curious. Knight will do everything to get all the Millennium Items. or the Ten Great Cards. but he won't cheat. he would never do that!  
  
Yugi: Ryo. May I ask you something?  
  
Ryo: What is it, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: How did you get the Pendant? Why did you and Knight have that?  
  
Ryo: It is curious. I was going to tell you that. we have got the Pendant. thanks to a woman who was completely unknown to us.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Ryo: I'll tell you.  
  
*seven years ago*  
  
A newly opened toy shop in Domino City. Two 10 or 11 year old kids enter. One of them has got white hair and dresses in black clothes. The other one has got black hair.  
  
Kid Ryo: Excuse me.Do you have decks of that new card game?  
  
Shop Assistant: Yes. are you going to buy?  
  
Kid Knight: Yes.  
  
Shop Assistant: You really shouldn't. this card game is going to be a complete failure.  
  
Kid Ryo: Give us two decks, please  
  
The shop assistant hands a deck to Ryo and another one to Knight  
  
Kid Knight: Here is your money. now let's open this.  
  
Kid Ryo: Hey look! This card is cool! It is called "Angel Paladin"  
  
Kid Knight: I prefer the one I got! The "Lord of Darkness"  
  
Kid Ryo: Mine is better!  
  
Kid Knight: Let's duel and we will see!  
  
Ryo: However, two years ago dueling changed for us. we were going home from the school tournament. and something happened.  
  
*two years ago*  
  
A dark street. a woman is running  
  
???: (I can't let. Marik. have it.)  
  
The woman looks at her back.  
  
???: (I have to do something. with the Pendant and the Necklace. maybe if. but the Ghouls will catch me soon. maybe if.)  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: Great match Ryo. that card you traded yesterday works greatly. That Great Gold Wyrm is great!  
  
Ryo: You did great too. That poly with the Red-eyes and the Lord of Darkness is great!  
  
Knight: Well. I am near home. see you.  
  
The woman bumps into Knight and Ryo.  
  
???: (They are near!. ) Sorry kids! I've got to. (maybe. it will be better if the Pendant disappears. that way. Marik won't get it.) kids! Do me a favour! See this two halves of this Pendant? Pick them! I will come back tomorrow and get them back!  
  
Knight: Hey, what the.? She left!  
  
Ryo: And she gave us this things.  
  
Ryo: That's how it happened. we never saw again that woman. so we kept the Pendant.  
  
Yugi: Aha. so.  
  
A phone rings.  
  
Yugi: This is Yugi Moto. sure?. All right, Tristan. we are going. Leon has just started a duel against a guy called Espa Roba. he is in the Duelist's Square.  
  
Ryo: Let's go, then.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
The old factory, again, the cloaked man is talking to Bones, Pyro and Stephan.  
  
???: Bones. I am extremely disappointed with you. When we told you to join us two months ago. I thought you had understood that this wasn't a game.  
  
Bones: But.. boss. Pyro and Stephan have lost duels too.  
  
???: First. Pyro and Stephan have never surrendered. and you have done that. and second, thanks to your faults, we lost at the Dual Tournament.  
  
Bones: But. we just lost one or two Locator Cards.  
  
???: . the Dual Tournament was a test. now, we have lost to Yugi Moto and Ryo Hazuki. but. I will give you another opportunity.  
  
Bones: I'm leaving! I don't want to continue with this.  
  
Pyro: If you leave, we will kill you!  
  
Stephan: This is not a game, kid! You have joined us, so you will be one of us until your end!  
  
Bones: But.  
  
???: Bones. I am going to show you something. you will surely change your mind when you see this.  
  
Bones: What the hell do you want to show me???  
  
???: With the power of one of my Millennium Items. I will show you the past. (Ishizu was a fool. to avoid giving her necklace to Marik. he tried to destroy it. but she failed. I am now the owner of the Necklace) this happened two months ago. Bones. this is what we do to traitors!  
  
Bones: What are you doing???? Noooo!!  
  
Bones falls to the ground  
  
Bones: What is this? Where am I. it is the factory. but where is everybody??  
  
Voice: Perfect. now with this cards, I will be invincible!  
  
Bones: (who is that guy. let's go to where he is.)  
  
Bones enters other room. in the room, there is a tall, blond guy wearing an American bandanna.  
  
Keith: Perfect. now, the decks of these fools are mine! Now, I will search for Pegasus and Knight! They will pay for what they did to me  
  
???: What are you doing, Keith?  
  
Keith: Boss. This stupid thing is over for me! I won't be one of your pawns! Say goodbye to me!  
  
???: So. I saved you from Pegasus's dungeon. and you pay me this way. I managed to save your pride. your machine deck. and you become a traitor. Pyro. Stephan.  
  
Keith: I have got your decks, fools! You won't touch me!  
  
???: Stephan.remember the deck I just gave you.  
  
Stephan: I don't mind giving it back to you.I'll return to my old deck if you want that, boss.  
  
???: Give it to me.  
  
Keith: I don't think so! Move a finger and I will tear your cards, "boss"!  
  
???: Do it. if you dare. Give me the deck, Stephan.  
  
Keith: You just did it!  
  
Keith picks one of the decks from his pocket. and rips it.  
  
???: Keith. you are dead. you have destroyed my deck. but. I'll just use this one from now on. my first duel will be. against you!!! Stephan, Keith's deck is yours. when I finish with him, pick it up! I'll add this two cards to my new deck.  
  
Keith: And why should I duel you???  
  
???: Because.. if you don't, I will kill you directly. If you win. I'll give you my Millennium Item. and with that, you will be able to destroy Knight and Pegasus. so. let's duel.  
  
Keith: There isn't a field here, are you stupid?  
  
???: Pyro. pick the Duel Discs and bring them here. with that new Kaiba Corp's device, we will be able to duel here.. so. shall we start?  
  
Keith: 2000 ?: 2000  
  
Keith: I'll start! Mechanical Chaser in attack position and a card face- down!  
  
?: All right. Curse of Dragon! I'll put another face-down card and attack your Mechanical Chaser!  
  
Keith: 1850 ?: 2000  
  
Keith: It is my go. I play Zoa in attack position, activate my trap, Metalmorph to transform Zoa into the mighty Metalzoa!!! Metalzoa! Crush his Curse of Dragon!!!  
  
Keith: 1850 ?: 1000  
  
Keith: You have already lost half of your LPs? Why don't you surrender, twerp?? You cannot harm my Metalzoa! His attack of 3000 points is too much for you!  
  
?: I'll give you an information. Bandit Keith. this deck needs a combo of five cards to destroy you.  
  
Keith: An Exodia deck???  
  
?: No. I have got three of the cards I need in my hand. two more and you will be dead. and now in my turn *draws* I play a card face-down and a monster in defense position. your go.  
  
Keith: You won't be able to use that combo! I play Stop Defense!  
  
?: I activate my Magic Jammer!!! You won't be able to win with that tricks. they are so old.  
  
Keith: I'll attack your monster with Metalzoa, then!  
  
?: My Man-Eater Bug has been destroyed! What a pity. your own Metalzoa dies too. of course.  
  
Keith: Oh, no!! Metalzoa!!!! I'll have to set a monster, then.  
  
?: Perfect. *draws* My combo is almost complete, Bandit Keith. just another card, and everything will be done!  
  
Keith: (I have got my own combo here. if I draw an Enlarge Spell card you will see. I'll duplicate the attack of one of my monsters with my Limiter Removal and then.)  
  
?: I put a card face-down and set a monster! Your go!  
  
Keith: Another Man-Eater Bug?? I want you to know something, "boss" I never thought you were my boss. I only followed your orders because I wanted your cards. but know this, America's number one duelist will NEVER be the pawn of anybody!  
  
?: Play.  
  
Keith: *draws* Ha! The card I wanted!! Say goodbye!! I play Barrel Dragon! Then Limiter Removal to duplicate its attack, which is now 5200! And now, Enlarge Spell!!  
  
(Enlarge Spell: Magic/quick. Play this card at the same time you play a non- equip magic card which targets a monster's attack or defense. The effects of that magic card become permanent)  
  
Keith: Barrel Dragon! Triple Vulcan Gun!!! Kill his monster in defense.  
  
?: You have just made your last move. you killed my Giant Soldier of Stone. but now. *draws* face my ultimate combo! I will summon my best monster! First, I activate my trap, Ultimate Offering, which allows me to play extra monsters at the cost of 100 Lps per extra monster!  
  
Keith: Even the most powerful monster in the game, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can't do anything against my ultra powerful Barrel Dragon! Surrender now.  
  
?: There is. I play Scapegoat to bring 4 goats into play!  
  
Keith: Do you want to kill me with that little goats?  
  
Stephan (the boss is going to finish him. I know what combo he is about to play.)  
  
Keith: That card makes me laugh!!! What else are you going to do, little twerp?  
  
?: Play the other three cards of my combo. I play Maha Vailo spending 100 LPs, then United We Stand and Mage Power  
  
Keith: a 1550. he is powerful, sure. Let's kill you.  
  
?: You don't know what these cards do, do you? They are two of the Ten Great Cards! The attack of my monster is now 7550!  
  
Keith: What???????  
  
?: United We Stand adds 800 to the attack of a monster per monster I have got in my side of the field. And Mage Power adds 500 per magic or trap card. If we consider Maha Vailo's special ability. Maha Vailo. attack  
  
Keith: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Keith: 0 ?: 900  
  
Keith: No. I surrender. I'll give you my deck. but don't harm me, please.  
  
?: too late. I'll make my last move and finish you forever!  
  
Keith: I think not! Die you pitiful.!  
  
Bandit Keith pulls out a gun  
  
?: I play a magic card. Final Flame!  
  
Keith: Are you going to kill me with a card? I am a lot scared.I'll shoot.  
  
A huge burst of flame appears in the cloaked man's hand and engulfs Bandit Keith.  
  
Keith: Yaaaargh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith's completely burnt corpse falls to the ground. Only his Duel Disc is still unharmed.  
  
???: Pyro. bury that corpse. we'll have to search for another talented duelist for our team! Stephan. pick up his deck.  
  
The room disappears. Bones is taken to the present again  
  
Bones: What the.????  
  
Pyro: You are back, Bones.  
  
???: So. You know now what happens to the traitors here. will you abandon us. or will you follow me?  
  
Bones: I will. I will. serve you forever, master!!!  
  
???: You made the right decision. But if you surrender again, or try to do any harm to any of us. I will use this card against you. do you understand?  
  
Bones: . Yes. boss  
  
Next chapter: The Exodia duelist! The Ghouls' first strike! 


	10. Chapter X

Part X: The Exodia duelist! The Ghouls' first strike!  
  
We are now in Duke Devlin's shop. Three people are talking:  
  
Pegasus: So. you placed second.well. not bad  
  
Knight: Yugi and Ryo played greatly. They will be great rivals in the Finals.  
  
Pegasus: By the way, how many Locator Cards do you have? I have just got the last one. That means I will be in the Finals!!  
  
Knight: I've got four. two more and I'll be there!  
  
Duke: Five. I was going to go out and duel somebody, when you two arrived.  
  
Pegasus: Well. let's see how many cards do our opponents have. Duke, you have a computer here, I think. let's check the tournament's webpage.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Pegasus: Let's see. duelists ranking. here! We will soon know who are the duelists with more Locator Cards. All right, these are the ten duelists with 4 or more Locator Cards  
  
1: Pegasus J Crawford. 5 stars. 6 L-Cards 2: Duke Devlin: 4 stars 5 L-Cards 3: Yugi Moto: 5 stars 5 L-Cards 4: Seto Kaiba: 5 stars 5 L-cards 5: Xavier Knight: 5 stars 4 L-cards 6: Bakura Ryou: 4 stars 4 L-cards 7: Ryo Hazuki: 5 stars 4 L-Cards 8: Joey Wheeler: 4 stars. 4 L-cards 9: Mai Valentine: 5 stars. 4 L-cards 10: Leon Shinare: 5 stars 4 L-cards  
  
Knight: Leon? I thought he had just three cards.  
  
Pegasus: he has just won a duel. Oh, by the way, I almost forgot! I found two of the Ten Great Cards! Here they are, add them to your deck, Knight!  
  
Knight: The Harpie's Feather Duster and the Card Destruction! How did you get these?  
  
Pegasus: I have got a lot of people searching for the Ten Great Cards. These two aren't that difficult to find. the problem is how to find the other 8.  
  
Knight: We have got three of them. all right. now let's go and earn more Locator Cards!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
A dark old room, there are some people wearing black hoods there. One of them sits in a throne.  
  
Marik: My Ghouls. I have told you to come here. because we are going to start with my plan. First of all. don't worry about cards. now, we are going to get the Millennium Items. So. We shall start. Arkana. You will duel Yugi Moto and bring me his Puzzle.  
  
Arkana: Yes, master!  
  
Marik: Astarin. you will get the Pendant from Xavier Knight! And I don't want failures! When you finish your jobs, you shall come back here, and I will give you more instructions!  
  
Astarin: Yes, master!  
  
Marik: Now, go!  
  
Two of the cloaked men stand up and get out.  
  
Marik: All right. Odion. has the Rare Hunter started his duel?  
  
Odion: No,. master Marik. the target duelist was having a duel with another person. but he is waiting for him to end. don't worry. Jinzo will be ours.  
  
Marik: I expect so. By the way, Odion, how many Locator Cards have you earned so far?  
  
Odion: Ten. And Kaiba Corp hasn't detected me so far.  
  
Marik: Get two more and stop.  
  
Odion: Yes, master Marik.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ryo: He was in Duelist's Square, you said. we are almost there!  
  
Yugi: He is probably there! There are lots of people watching something! Let's get nearer and see if Leon is there  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Espa: Time to finish you! Jinzo! Crush him!!  
  
Espa: 1500 Leon: 3200  
  
Leon: Great move. now it is my turn! Black Lotus, then Control Magic!  
  
Espa: Oh, no!!!!  
  
Leon: Shivan Dragon!!!! I summon you!!! Burning Rage!!!!  
  
Espa: Nooo!!!  
  
Espa: 0 Leon: 3200  
  
Leon: Game over. hand over a Locator and your Jinzo.  
  
Espa: Here they are. that was a good duel  
  
Leon: It was.  
  
They shake hands  
  
Espa: Well. I have got three Locator Cards. I don't have Jinzo, but I'm going to qualify! I will face you again in the Finals!  
  
Leon: I hope so.  
  
In the shadows, somebody was watching the duel  
  
???: (Espa Roba has lost. I'll have to duel the other one.)  
  
Yugi: Leon!!  
  
Leon: Oh, hi! Yugi Moto and Ryo Hazuki. I watched your match in the Dual Tournament. Do you want a duel? I am ready for everything!  
  
Ryo: Maybe later. look, we have to talk.  
  
Leon: Why? What's the matter? Do you want to trade cards with me?  
  
Yugi: It is something more serious. look.  
  
A cloaked man appears between the people who were watching the duel  
  
???: Leon Shinare.  
  
Leon: Who are you?  
  
???: We are going to duel.  
  
Leon: All right: How many Locator Cards do you have got?  
  
???: I don't have Locator Cards.  
  
Leon: Then. I haven't got any reason to duel you!  
  
???: Oh yes, you have, Disc Lock, activate!!  
  
Leon's disc starts to glow.  
  
Leon: What the.?  
  
Voice: Duel accepted! Leon versus Rare Hunter!  
  
Hunter: Thanks. you have just accepted my duel. now we shall play! I will win and I will get your Jinzo!  
  
Leon: I won't duel you!  
  
Hunter: If you don't, you will lose your Jinzo and a Locator Card! The Duel has started! But don't worry. if I lose, I will give you my best card.  
  
Leon: All right. since my only choice is to duel you, let's start!  
  
Yugi: Who is this duelist, Ryo? I have never seen him  
  
Ryo I don't have the faintest idea. maybe you can phone Tristan and tell him to search for him in the tournament's database.  
  
Leon: Duel Disc ready!  
  
Hunter: Let's start!  
  
Leon: 8000 Hunter: 8000  
  
Hunter: I'll start. *draws* (just an Exodia part. and I had to remove all the Exodia pieces except one of each kind thanks to the new rules. but. this will help) I set a monster and put a card face-down!  
  
Leon: All right. I'll start with Sengir Vampire in attack position and put another card face-down! Sengir Vampire! Attack!  
  
Hunter: Oh, no!!! My Sangan!!! Now I won't be able to summon my best monster! I'll just pick a monster from my deck thanks to the effect of Sangan. and now, in my turn. I cast Graceful Charity and discard of a Great Soldier of Stone and a Spear Cretin. now, I activate Call of the Haunted to summon Sangan again.and tribute it to summon Total Defense Shogun!  
  
Leon: oops. that monster will be difficult to kill.  
  
Hunter: (three Exodia Pieces. I just need the Head and the Right Leg to finish this duel.)  
  
Yugi: This reminds me. I think he is.  
  
Ryo: that Hunter wants to.  
  
Yugi and Ryo: summon Exodia!!!  
  
Yugi: I know how that kind of deck works! Only an Exodia deck would summon a Sangan and then tribute it for a monster with that defense.  
  
Ryo: That's true. I wonder if Leon knows what Exodia is.  
  
Leon: *draws*perfect. Control Magic!  
  
Hunter: Oh, noooo!!!!!!  
  
Leon: I attack you with both monsters, the tribute them to summon the mighty Shivan Dragon!!!  
  
Leon: 8000 Hunter: 4350  
  
Hunter: All right. say goodbye. *draws* (Perfect! Exodia's head!!! Another part and this will be done!!!!!) I set a monster. (the Witch of the Black Forest. if he attacks I win.) and put a card face-down  
  
Leon: All right. I activate one of my non-magic TG cards. Ceasefire!! What is your monster!  
  
Hunter: Just a Witch of he Black Forest.  
  
Leon: That means you lose 500 Lps.  
  
Leon: 8000 Hunter: 3850  
  
Hunter: I have lost. come on, finish me.  
  
Leon: (Wait a second. this is too easy. if this duelist has dueled me instead of Espa because he wants Jinzo.he has surely got a good deck. well. if he has got something prepared. he will lose it in a moment.) I play Grey Ogre!  
  
Hunter: He is about to lose!!! (Say goodbye to Jinzo, Mr. Leon!!!)  
  
Leon: And then. I play Wheel of Fortune!!!  
  
Hunter: What the????? How did you know that I was going to summon Exodia???  
  
Leon: Oh. you run an Exodia deck? I just knew that you were preparing something. and I preferred us to draw five new cards. Now, I attack your Witch with the Ogre, then attack your points directly with the Shivan Dragon!  
  
Leon: 8000 Hunter: 1050  
  
Hunter: Curse. you. I'll get the last piece from my deck thanks to the witch and. play Graceful charity. (all right. now face THIS) I'll discard backup soldier and the last piece of Exodia. And now face my secret weapon! I play Pact with Exodia and summon the mighty Exodia Necros!!!!!  
  
Leon: Counter-Spell!!! You have just lost!  
  
Hunter: I activate Seven Tools Of the Bandit. I have got 50 Lps. but now I have got the strongest monster of the game!!! Exodia Necros!!!!!! (1800) Haha!!!! Exodia Necros! Destroy his Ogre!!!!  
  
Leon: 7700 Hunter: 50  
  
Hunter: I also play a card face-down  
  
Leon: Yeah. and? I attack your monster with the Shivan Dragon!  
  
Hunter: You can't attack Exodia Necros, fool!!!!  
  
Leon: Darn it. it is true  
  
Yugi: Exodia Necros!!!! How is Leon going to kill that monster????  
  
Ryo: He can do it. he is a great player.  
  
Leon: . All right!!! Swords to Plowshares!!  
  
Hunter: Oh. so you play that magic card. all right, chose its target.  
  
Leon: I choose Exo. oh, no!!!!  
  
Hunter: you have to choose a target, but you can't target Exodia Necros. that means you have just killed your own Shivan Dragon! Oh, by the way, I trigger Healing Poison!  
  
(Healing Poison: Continuous Trap, if a player heals Lps, ignore that effect and make him lose the same quantity of Lps)  
  
Hunter: And now, I attack you directly with Exodia Necros, whose attack is now 2300!!!  
  
Leon: 2600 Hunter: 50  
  
Leon: (Come on. if I draw my Prodigal Sorcerer, this match is over. but if I don't.) *draws* oh, man. just a.) I set a monster!  
  
Hunter: All right. play that way, if you want to. My Exodia Necros's attack grows higher each turn. Attack his monster!! Poor Minotaur!  
  
Leon: (well. I haven't got any more monsters in my hand. if I don't draw the right card, it is all over.) *draws* great!! It is not the Sorcerer. (but I will kill him with this) Hunter. your deck isn't that bad. but. it has got a big problem. when you summon Exodia Necros, you forget that there are many ways to harm the Life Points. There are magic cards that can kill you, like this one! Lightning Bolt!!!  
  
(Lightning bolt: Magic, remove 800 Lps from a player)  
  
Hunter: Noooo!!!! How could I forget that???? Nooooo!!  
  
Leon: 2600 Hunter: 0  
  
Hunter: No. Master Marik, forgive me!!!! Don't do this!!!! Noooo!!!  
  
Leon: What's happening??? Are you OK???  
  
Hunter: I. am Marik. Ishtar..  
  
Yugi: What the.????  
  
Hunter: Yugi Moto. I'll get your Puzzle. the powers of the Pharaoh will be mine!!! Remember my words!!!! I'll strike you. and your loved ones. your Puzzle will be mine!!!! And you. Ryo Hazuki. you lost your Pendant. but. I'll get it too. and I'll finish everybody who has had it.  
  
The Hunter falls to the ground  
  
Leon: What the. what was this?????  
  
Ryo: We'll explain this to you. come with us.  
  
Yugi: I'll phone the hospital and tell them that there is an injured man here.  
  
Ryo: I'll better get his deck. if that Marik wants to rob the Millennium Items, it will be better to pick the decks of his lackeys. Leon. you won, so it is yours.  
  
Leon: No. I won. but his deck is not mine. just his Exodia cards.  
  
Ryo: We'll destroy the rest of the deck, then.  
  
Next chapter: Time for revenge! Red-Eyes versus Red-Eyes! 


	11. Chapter XI

Part XI: Time for revenge! Red-eyes versus Red-Eyes!  
  
Pegasus: Well. I think that you should go and earn the Locator Cards. we should be qualified for the Finals as soon as possible.  
  
Duke: All right. I'll go to Duelist's Square. lots of duelists go there when they want a challenge.  
  
Knight: I'll go there too. I just need two Locator Cards to be in the finals. see you all.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
???: All right. this is the Tournament's web page. now, I have got much better cards than the last time. let's see where Knight is. He is not dueling. well. I'll go to Duelist's Square and see if he is there.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yugi: . and that is all, Leon.  
  
Ryo: Do you understand the dangers of our mission? We mustn't let anybody get all the Millennium Items. Because, if that happens. the entire world will be in grave danger!  
  
Leon: I have made a decision. if there is somebody controlling people for his own goals, or reading minds. I must help you! I can't let anything happen. I thought this was just another card game. but I am starting to know its true power. and I can't let anybody use that power for evil! If you ever need my help, just call me!  
  
Ryo: Consider us friends if you need something.  
  
Yugi: We should investigate what does that Marik want. but we can't forget the Battle City Tournament.  
  
Ryo: Let's get all Locator Cards as soon as possible and we will investigate all then. all right?  
  
Yugi: All right!  
  
Leon: All right!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: All right. here I am. now, I need to find a decent opponent. Getting Locator Cards from a novice duelist isn't good enough for me. I need good opponents.  
  
Somebody is watching Knight from the shadows  
  
Astarin: (Marik, my lord. should I duel him now?  
  
Marik: No. I want to see him dueling. just watch him and record any duel he plays. do you understand?  
  
Astarin: Yes, master) I could finish you now. my Elven Deck is too much even for you. You will know defeat at my hands, Knight, and the Pendant will be in Master Marik's neck soon.  
  
Knight: Come on. I need to find a good duelist.  
  
Boy1: Hey, isn't that guy Xavier Knight?.  
  
Boy2: I think so. Hey! I'm going to duel him!  
  
Boy1: Are you mad?? Do you want to lose your cards? That guy is a first- class duelist. he hasn't lose a single match.  
  
Boy2: Apart from the Dual Tournament.  
  
Boy1: All right. just a duel in a year. do you think you can beat that kind of duelist???  
  
Boy2: .  
  
Knight: Darn it! If I can't find a decent duelist. I'll have to duel kids. and I won't get good cards from little kids  
  
???: Are you searching for a duel, Knight.?  
  
Knight: I am. are you a duelist? Hey! Rex Raptor! How are you, novice? Does the beating I gave you in Duelist's Kingdom still hurt?  
  
Rex: This time. I am going to destroy you! Let's duel!!  
  
Knight: And why should I duel a pathetic novice like you? You have probably lost all your Locator Cards now.  
  
Rex: I have got three of them, so bite your tongue!  
  
Knight: Three. I have got four.well. I can't let you have that number of Locator Cards. You will have two in an hour.  
  
Rex: So, let's start our duel! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Serpent Night Dragon want to kill! And, in an hour, you will have just three Locator Cards and your Word of Command will be in my deck.  
  
Knight: Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon will have a worthy master before the day ends! He will be my fourth one. but I will treat him properly, don't worry about that!  
  
Rex: Duel Disc ready!  
  
Knight: 8000 Rex: 8000  
  
Rex: I'll start! I play Two-Headed King Rex in attack position and put a card face-down.  
  
Knight *draws* (hehe.great. let's see how can Rex. handle this) All right! I'm going to transform your Two-Headed King Rex into the Beheaded King Rex! Vorse Raider in attack position! Vorse Raider! Savage Axe!  
  
Knight: 8000 Rex: 7700  
  
Knight: Now, two cards face-down. your turn.  
  
Rex: All right. let's play properly *draws* (my red-eyes!!! Perfect. but I'll use him later. now.) I play Crawling Dragon 2 in attack position and play this card! Lost Valley!  
  
Knight: A field. hehe. don't you use the Mountain Field, Rex?  
  
Rex: This is a much better field.  
  
(Lost Valley: Add 500 to the attack of all dinosaurs and dragons. Dragons and Dinosaurs may be played as if their level was 2 stars lower)  
  
Rex: Ha! What do you think about this! My Crawling Dragon can crush your little warrior easily now! And I know that your non-tribute monsters are mostly warriors and machines. so you won't be able to kill my monsters! Ha! Crawling Dragon! Crush him!  
  
Knight: 7800 Rex: 7700  
  
Knight: Good move, Rex. but you have forgotten that I have got Magic cards! Harpie's Feather Duster!  
  
Rex: and you have forgotten that I have added new cards to my deck! Magic Jammer! I discard my little Anthrosaurus.  
  
Knight: Darn it. All right. I set a monster.  
  
Rex: all right. my go! Thanks to the Lost Valley, I can play the Sword Arm of Dragon without tributing anything! Its attack is 2250! Now, I'll destroy your set monster with the Crawling Dragon and then attack you directly!  
  
Knight: 5550 Rex: 7700  
  
Rex: What's the matter? Can't you do anything against my cards? Why don't you surrender?  
  
Knight: Come on. the duel has just started. or do you think I am not ready for these kind of things? I trigger one of my traps, Call of the Haunted, to revive my Vorse Raider. and now, I tribute it to invoke a great monster! The Summoned Skull! With 2500 attack points, this demon can crush your little crawling dragon!!!! Attack! Dark Claw!  
  
Knight: 5550 Rex: 7300  
  
Knight: And now, Dark Berserker! I can attack again with a dark monster! So, say goodbye to your other Dragon! Dark Claw!  
  
Knight: 5550 Rex: 7050  
  
Rex: All right. *draws* I set a monster!  
  
Knight: All right, I play the Snake Hair in attack position. I strike your set monster with its petrifying gaze  
  
Rex: oh, no! My Little D!  
  
Knight: And now, attack you directly with my Summoned Skull!  
  
Knight: 5550 Rex: 4550  
  
Knight: Do you want to surrender, or are you going to continue this duel? You can't do anything against my monsters!  
  
Rex: *draws* I can! I play Premature Burial to raise the Two-headed King Rex!  
  
Knight: That monster isn't powerful enough to best my Summoned Skull. and if you are planning to tribute it, the only 1-tribute monster which can stand a chance against the Skull is the Cyber-Tech Alligator! And I'm sure you don't have that card in your deck!  
  
Rex: You have forgotten the field! I play Serpent Night Dragon using the Rex as a tribute! Its attack is 2850 thanks to my field! Powerful enough to destroy your Skull! Attack!!!  
  
Knight: 5200 Rex: 3750  
  
Knight: All right. *draws* (darn it.) I set a monster and put a card face- down!  
  
Rex: You forgot to switch your Snake Hair to defense! Oh, by the way, if you think I am going to be THAT stupid, I'm not planning to attack! *draws* wait. maybe I will do it, after I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your card!  
  
Knight: That was my Shadow Pit! I could have stopped your attack!  
  
Rex: But you cannot do it now. what a pity I don't have any other monsters in my hand! But, I will kill your Snake Hair! Serpent Night Dragon, attack!!!  
  
Knight: 3850 Rex: 3750  
  
Knight: *draws* Rex. do you know the problem of using Fields?  
  
Rex: I know, if the other player has a Field card, he can play it and destroy your field. but you don't have any field cards in your deck, so you can't destroy it!  
  
Knight: No. the problem of using fields is that the other player can use it too. that means that my monsters receive the same bonuses from the field as yours! I switch my monster to attack!  
  
Rex: That is not a dragon!  
  
Knight: Correct! It is the Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Rex: Oh, no! That kills my Serpent Knight Dragon (well. it doesn't matter a lot. I will summon him back with the Monster Reborn next turn.)  
  
Knight: And now, I tribute the Man-Eater Bug to summon your own best monster! Red-Eyes Black dragon!! (2900)  
  
Rex: That requires two tributes, not.! Oh. my field.  
  
Knight: Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Hell Beam!!!  
  
Knight: 3850 Rex: 950  
  
Knight: Your go.  
  
Rex: All right. time to use one of my best cards! I play Monster Reborn to bring out the mighty Serpent Night Dragon! But it won't stay a lot of time in the field.  
  
Knight: Only a turn. before it gets beaten by my Red-Eyes  
  
Rex: it will stay less. because I tribute my Dragon to summon my own Red- Eyes Black Dragon! Now our attacks are tied!  
  
Knight: That's right *draws* (A Poly. if I had the Summoned Skull or the Lord of Darkness. but the only strong monster in my hand is the Dark Magician. and that card is useless if we are playing in this field.) I am all set! Your go!  
  
Rex: *draws* Ha! Perfect! Say goodbye!! I play Two-Headed King Rex from my hand and now, nails of Dragon on my Red-Eyes!  
  
Knight: Oh, no! That makes your dragon 800 points stronger than mine!  
  
Rex: That's true. now, I'll just have to destroy your monster with the Red- Eyes and then direct attack you!!  
  
Knight: 950 Rex: 950  
  
Rex: Who is the novice now? This duel is over for you! And if you lose your best card, you won't qualify for the Finals  
  
Knight: You haven't seen all the power of my deck yet.  
  
Rex: Come on, this time you won't summon Xiddon, like you did in Duelist's Kingdom! You don't have enough cards in your hand  
  
Knight: Rex. I'm going to finish you this turn. and I'll do it with a fusion. you will see  
  
Rex: Sure. come on. play your last turn.  
  
Knight: All right. (if I always get the card I need in these situations. I should get it now. *draws* I knew it. but. why? Why do I always draw the card I need? I don't believe in that Heart of the Cards. what is happening? Well. I'll finish this duel and I'll find out later. Rex! Say goodbye! Polymerization!  
  
Rex: What are you going to summon, a Fusionist?  
  
Knight. It is called Evil Warlock!  
  
Rex: Oh, no!!!!!!  
  
Knight: You know what is going to happen, don't you? I'll absorb the field.  
  
Rex: (no. not again.)  
  
Knight: Evil Warlock, crush his Rex with your Shadow Plane Rift!  
  
Knight: 950 Rex: 0  
  
Knight: Obviously, you are not worthy of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. hand it over!  
  
Rex: No. why do you want that card??? You have got three of them!!! You don't need any more red-eyes! Have my Serpent Night Dragon, please, but don't take that card!!  
  
Knight: I don't want your Red-Eyes for my deck. I think that a novice duelist like you don't deserve that card.the Red-Eyes is coming with me!  
  
Rex: I won't give it.  
  
Knight runs at Rex and punches him. when Rex is lying on the ground, Knight picks Rex's deck and chooses a card  
  
Knight: Your Red-Eyes is mine.  
  
Rex: why. why.  
  
Knight: Well, Rex. I have got 5 Locator Cards and you have got just 2. so. I don't think I'll see you in the finals. You'll have to wait for another Tournament to face me!  
  
Rex: .  
  
Knight: (done. I'll just need to duel somebody. but. I have to discover why do I draw the correct card when I need it. I would never cheat. but I can't control this. maybe it has something to do with.  
  
Next chapter: Ryo's most difficult duel! Joey's promise! 


	12. Chapter XII

Part XII: Ryo's most difficult duel! Joey's promise!  
  
Duelist's Square, Yugi and Ryo are there, searching for an opponent.  
  
Yugi: By the way, what cards have you won in the Tournament?  
  
Ryo: Just one, the Immortal Phoenix, I got this from that guy Pyro. It is a great monster and it is very difficult to find.  
  
Yugi: I got Imperial Order and a Wingweaver.  
  
Ryo: Hey, Today was the day for Serenity's operation, wasn't it?  
  
Yugi: I think so. Joey told me that he would come round here when it ends.  
  
Ryo: Hey, isn't that girl there Tea?  
  
Yugi: Yes. let's see what does she want.  
  
They get close to Tea  
  
Yugi: What's the matter, Tea?  
  
Tea: Guys. Joey has told me something about a duel. he says that you should go to the hospital  
  
Ryo: Is Serenity all right?  
  
Tea: Yes! The doctors say that there were no problems with the operation. However, Joey want to see you there.  
  
Yugi: All right, let's go.  
  
*20 minutes later, at the hospital*  
  
Tea: look, Joey is there!  
  
Joey: Yugi, Ryo, thanks for coming. Look. my sister will recover her sight in two or three weeks and. I want to thank you.  
  
Ryo: I made a promise to you when I defeated you. and I always keep my promises.  
  
Joey: All right. but I have got another promise to keep. when you gave me the money. we said that we would duel here in Domino City. and I'm going to keep that promise. Ryo. I challenge you to a duel! Let's go outside!  
  
Yugi: Joey. are you sure of this? You two are almost qualified.  
  
Joey: That's not a problem! If any of us lose, he will have enough Locator Cards to try to earn a position in the finals. I have got five, and Ryo's got four!  
  
Ryo: All right. I accept your challenge! let's duel!  
  
Joey: And we will use full rules! The winner receives a card from the other's deck!  
  
Ryo: All right! Then, say goodbye to your Time Wizard!  
  
Joey: And you, prepare to give me one of your Great Gold Wyrms!  
  
*they go outside*  
  
Ryo: Duel Disc ready!  
  
Joey: Let's duel!  
  
Tea: This is going to be a great duel, Yugi  
  
Yugi: I know. let's see who wins the duel, both of them believe in their decks and in the Heart of the Cards  
  
Ryo. Let's start!  
  
Ryo: 8000 Joey: 8000  
  
Joey: I'll take the first turn! I set a monster and put a card face-down! Your go!  
  
Ryo: All right, let's get started! I play Dunames Dark Witch in attack position and crush your monster!  
  
Joey: I don't think so! I activate my trap, called Widespread Ruin!  
  
Ryo: Hey! You didn't use that card the last time we dueled!  
  
Joey: I have changed some things in my deck. I have some surprises prepared for you, man!  
  
Ryo: I have got something for you, too! I put two cards face-down and end my turn!  
  
Joey: If those cards are traps, say goodbye to some of your life Points! I tribute my Swordsman of Landstar for one of my best monsters! Jinzo!  
  
Ryo: Jinzo! I thought that Leon had won that card!  
  
Joey: There are more Jinzo that Leon's in the city, Ryo! Jinzo! Attack him!!  
  
Ryo: 5600 Joey: 8000  
  
Joey: I don't really need it, but I'll put a card face-down! Your go!  
  
Tea: Joey has surely improved his style!  
  
Yugi: But Ryo won't lose so easily. he has got a lot of powerful cards in that deck.  
  
Tea: That's true.  
  
Ryo: All right, Joey, time to say goodbye to Jinzo! I play Holy Crusader in attack position!  
  
Joey: Your monster isn't strong enough to beat my Jinzo. bad move! And you have put that monster in attack position as bait, you should remember that traps don't work against Jinzo!  
  
Ryo: But magic cards do! Lightbringer! The attack of my crusader is now 2900! Strong enough to beat your Jinzo! Attack! Holy Thunder!  
  
Joey: Noooo!  
  
Ryo: 5600 Joey: 7500  
  
Joey: I have just lost 500 Lps! No big deal! I am still winning, man! *draws* And now, say goodbye to your Crusader! I set a monster!  
  
Ryo: Trying to use an effect monster? That won't work! I activate one of my traps, Ceasefire!  
  
Joey: When did YOU get that card?  
  
Ryo: I got it from Leon Shinare! He traded me this card for a Mirror Force  
  
Joey: Have you traded your Mirror Force?? Are you mad?  
  
Ryo: I had two of them in Duelist's Kingdom. but the new rules restrict it to one.  
  
Joey: All right. you got me. It was a Hane-hane, so I lose 500 Lps  
  
Ryo: 5600 Joey: 7000  
  
Ryo: I play Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position! Neo, attack than Hane-Hane!!  
  
Joey: I don't think so! Magic Arm Shield! Neo, attack the Crusader!!  
  
Ryo: Darn! Neo is killed and I lose 1200 life points!  
  
Ryo: 4400 Joey: 7000  
  
Ryo: You have improved a lot since our last duel!  
  
Joey: You aren't bad, either! But, let's continue, the duel has just begun!  
  
Ryo: Right.I'll kill that monster of yours with my holy Crusader. and. your turn.  
  
Joey: All right *draws* great! I got this rare card in this tournament! Heavy Storm! Now, your Crusader has just got 1900 attack points, so I play Goblin Strike Team to kill your Crusader!  
  
Ryo: 4000 Joey: 7000  
  
Joey: Half your points have disappeared!  
  
Ryo: it is my turn! *draws* Perfect! I got the monster I wanted! I play Maha Vailo in attack position and equip him with this card called Fairy Meteor Crush! Say goodbye to your goblins and to some of your life points!  
  
Ryo: 4000 Joey: 4950  
  
Joey: Allright. now, let's start playing serious! *draws* (I can't believe it. one of my most powerful combos!!!!) All right! First, I play Graceful Charity to draw three new cards and discard of this two, Garoozis and Red- Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Ryo: Are you discarding of your dragon??? Well. all right.  
  
Joey: And now, Monster Reborn! I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack position and kill your Maha Vailo! But first, Nails of dragon to add 800 to its attack!  
  
Yugi: Wow!! Great combo! Ryo is having a hard match.  
  
Tea: yes but. *phone rings* sorry! I'll come back in five minutes, Yugi! Just tell me what happens!  
  
Yugi: all right.  
  
Ryo: Joey. you have improved a lot! You'll probably be in the finals, even if I win!  
  
Joey: You aren't going to win! Red-Eyes black Dragon! Hell Beam!  
  
Ryo: 2850 Joey: 4950  
  
Joey: Come on. hit me with everything you have!!  
  
Ryo: all right (darn. I have got the Angel Paladin and the Scroll of Bewitchment. but I can't summon the Paladin if I don't have monsters. If only I had Apocalypse in my hand. *draws* (What's this? Lightning Strike. All right, even better, this is going to hurt!) I play Lightning Strike, which allows me to play a monster in attack position from my hand or graveyard, but it is destroyed at the end of my turn  
  
Joey: Come on. even your Wyrm can't kill my empowered Red-Eyes!  
  
Ryo: Angel Paladin, go!  
  
Joey: Don't tell me you have got your.  
  
Ryo: Scroll of Bewitchment! I change your monster's element to light and tribute my Paladin to gain permanent control over your Red-Eyes!!! And now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his life points directly!  
  
Ryo: 2850 Joey: 1750  
  
Joey: Darn it. great combo. but. I have got more cards in my deck *draws* for example. this one! I set a monster and put a card face-down!  
  
Ryo: Trying to use traps? *draws* I'll just destroy it with my Mystical Space Typhoon!  
  
Joey: Oh, no! My Mirror Force!  
  
Ryo: I'll play Dunames Dark Witch and attack your set monster!  
  
Joey: It is. another Hane-Hane!  
  
Ryo: Oh, no!  
  
Joey: I'll get my Red-Eyes back to my hand! And now, in my turn, I play Zombyra the Dark in attack position and kill your Witch!  
  
Ryo: 2550 Joey: 1750  
  
Joey: Say goodbye.  
  
Ryo: That won't stop me *draws* Perfect, I'll do the same you did two turns ago! Graceful Charity! I'll discard Neo, the magic Swordsman and my Immortal Phoenix  
  
Joey: Your Phoenix won't revive. it hasn't been killed, but discarded!  
  
Ryo: I know. now, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. and now, face my ultimate monster! I play Monster Reborn on the Angel Paladin! And now, Polymerization! Warrior of Sky, appear! (3500) Attack his Zombyra! Skylance!!  
  
Ryo: 2550 Joey 150  
  
Joey: all right. *draws* perfect. I can destroy that card if I am lucky. All right! I'm going to use the same card I used in Duelist's Kingdom! Time Wizard! Time Roulette!  
  
Ryo: not again.  
  
Joey: This time. . . . . . . .  
  
Joey: It works!!!!!!! It finishes your monster, and now, Polymerization! I fuse Time Wizard and baby Dragon to form Thousand Dragon! Attack him directly!  
  
Ryo: Oh, no!!!  
  
Ryo: 150 Joey: 150  
  
Joey: Your turn.  
  
Yugi: Everything depends on this move. if Ryo kills that dragon, Joey is finished, but if he doesn't kill it.  
  
Ryo: All right, Joey. I'm going to draw.but no matter what happens. no hard feelings, all right?  
  
Joey: All right, Ryo, draw your card.  
  
Ryo: Joey. there are some cards in my deck that can finish this duel. so. Do you want to leave this in a tie?  
  
Joey: No way! We are friends, Ryo, but that shouldn't interfere with our duel! Draw and finish this!  
  
Ryo: *draws* I'm going to play this card without looking at it, Joey, I play this!  
  
Joey: It is.  
  
Yugi: Another Lightning Strike!!!! This is incredible!!  
  
Ryo: Well. you surely know what is about to happen, Joey.  
  
Joey: Finish me. you have won!  
  
Ryo: I summon Warrior of Sky from my graveyard! Warrior of Sky! Skylance!!!!  
  
Joey: you did it.  
  
Ryo. 150 Joey: 0  
  
Joey: Great duel.  
  
They shake hands  
  
Joey: All right. here is a Locator Card and my Time Wizard. just be very careful with him, all right?  
  
Ryo: Joey. that was the best duel I have ever had. and. since you almost won. I'll give you this.  
  
Joey: A Great Gold Wyrm??? But, Ryo. I can't accept this card. it is one of your favorites.  
  
Ryo: Joey, I won just because I was luckier. and you don't deserve to lose the Time Wizard of you don't get something in return. Take it.  
  
Joey: Thanks.Ryo.  
  
Yugi: That was an intense duel!  
  
Tea comes back running at full speed  
  
Tea: Guys, you aren't going to believe this! They have phoned me. because there is going to be a Dance Contest in the city! And somebody from the contest has invited me to participate! I can't believe it!!!  
  
Yugi: Well. congratulations, Tea. I'm sure you will do it greatly!  
  
However, somebody is watching them from the shadows.  
  
???: All right. the preparations are almost complete! Now, let the show begin!! Yugi Moto, you are going to face the last duel of your Duelist Career! Get ready to lose everything!  
  
Next chapter: The elven fighter Astarin! Fight for the Pendant! 


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII: The elven fighter Astarin! Fight for the Pendant!  
  
We're again in Duelist's Square. Knight is there, searching for his last duel before the finals. However, this duel won't be as he expects.  
  
Knight: Perfect. 5 Locator Cards. and the three cards I have won are great. the Call of the Haunted and the Man-Eater bug work greatly. and the Red- Eyes Black Dragon I got from that novice Rex has got a worth owner. there are very few duelists in the world who have got even one. and I have four of them! Nobody can resist my deck and. woah!!!  
  
Something sharp and pointed hits the ground in front of Knight.  
  
Knight: What the hell is this. an arrow????? Somebody has fired me an arrow???? And.hey, it has got a paper tied to it. let's see. Mr. Knight. I have heard you are searching for a worthy opponent. and I think I could be that opponent, so if you aren't a coward, go to Domino Park. I'll be waiting for you in the entrance. sounds fishy. but, if he is a good opponent, I can have my last duel against that little archer. so, let's go there.  
  
*half an hour later, in Domino's park*  
  
Knight: Now. where the hell is that duelist?  
  
Somebody is hiding in the bushes, looking at him.  
  
???: Shall I start, Master Marik? The trap is ready.  
  
Marik: Go, my Ghoul. Win this match, and bring the Pendant and his deck. Go.  
  
Astarin: Mr. Knight. I think you received my letter.  
  
Knight: Are you the stupid archer with fired an arrow against me?  
  
Astarin: oh. I did that. I needed to give you that message. and that was the best idea I could think of.  
  
Knight: Well, forget about it. you have challenged me to a duel, so pick your Duel Disc and let's start!  
  
Astarin: oh. I don't have a Duel Disc. but I have prepared a Battle Field in the square which is in the middle of the park  
  
Knight: I don't mind the place! Let's go there!  
  
Astarin: All right. follow me, Mr Knight.  
  
Astarin takes Knight to a field located in the center of the park.  
  
Astarin: here it is. it is difficult to find if you don't know where it is, it is covered with grass. Oh, by the way. I don't have Locator Cards.  
  
Knight: then why the hell have you bothered me? Goodbye!  
  
Astarin: oh. you can't leave this place now. you see. I have installed a device around here. if anybody of us leaves this zone before completing our duel. this useful device will shoot another arrow to him. but this one won't miss.  
  
Knight: Are you mad?? Why do you have such interest on dueling me???  
  
Astarin: Master Marik wants your Pendant. and your Great Card so, we'll have to duel. oh, if you win, you'll get my rarest card, as usual, so shall we duel? Oh, I haven't introduced myself. you may call me Astarin  
  
Knight: And what is your true name?  
  
Astarin: That isn't important. so, shall we start the duel?  
  
Both of them go the field  
  
Astarin: Oh, now that we are here. The device will shoot now anybody who abandons the field before this ends. And the loser of this duel. well. he will have an arrow buried in his chest.  
  
Knight: You are insane! Why would anybody risk his life for something that not he, but his master wants?  
  
Astarin: If I win this duel, I will be able to leave this stupid city. and live happily the rest of my life. Marik will give enough money to do it.. You know, you are not the first duelist which has died after dueling me. now, shall we start?  
  
Knight: 8000 Astarin: 8000  
  
Astarin: I start. Elf Swordsman in attack position and a card face-down  
  
Knight: Trying to lure me to your trap? I won't attack you now. I play Mechanical Chaser in attack position, put another card face-down and end my turn  
  
Astarin: All right. you got me *draws* I play Gemini Elf in attack position, put another card face-down and end my turn.  
  
Knight: (he isn't attacking, either. *draws* perfect, this card will help a lot) All right. I tribute my monster to summon the mighty Lord of Darkness! Now, I'll destroy your Gemini Elf with it! Attack with your Demon Sword!  
  
Knight: 8000 Astarin: 7400  
  
Astarin: All right. I switch my Elf Swordsman back to defense position and set another monster. your go  
  
Knight: (What the hell is he going to do? He should be a good duelist if he challenges people to this kind of duel. darn, he is mad. all right, the Snake Hair in attack position. I'll kill both your monsters  
  
Astarin: All right. both my Elf Swordsman and my Elf Archer are dead but now, it is my turn again. *draws* all right. I trigger this card called Elven Army  
  
(Elven Army: Magic Spend 1000 LPs to put 5 Elf tokens (1000/1000) in defense position. You may not attack directly your opponent with this tokens)  
  
Astarin: And now, I'll tribute two of them to summon the Elf Dragon Rider (2800/2000) Dragon Rider! Crush him! Attack his Snake Hair!  
  
Knight: Bad move! Shadow Pit!  
  
Astarin: I don't think so! I trigger Royal Decree!  
  
Knight: That card. it prevents all the traps in the field from functioning! And it is continuous. (darn it! That card is going to be a pain if I don't destroy it soon.)  
  
Astarin: So, say goodbye to your little medusa! Dragon Rider, crush her!  
  
Knight: 7200 Astarin: 6400  
  
Knight: All right. this time, since you don't have traps. I'll play something else! Polymerization! I combine my Lord of Darkness with the Red- Eyes Black Dragon to summon the Dark Dragonknight! Dark Dragonknight! Attack his Dragon Rider!  
  
Knight: 7200 Astarin: 5800  
  
Knight: And now, Dark Berserker to crush one of your Elves!  
  
Astarin: All right. *draws* Perfect! I'll play three cards in face-down position and a monster face-down. your go!  
  
Knight: All right. I play Vorse Raider and send to hell your remaining tokens. your go.  
  
Astarin: All right, this match is about to end. *draws* Well, first of all, I play another monster in face-down defense position and now, I flip my card, called Morphing Jar to make us discard our hands and draw 5 new cards. your go!  
  
Knight: fool! You have left a weak monster in attack position! Dark Dragon Knight! Darklance!!  
  
Knight: 7200 Astarin: 3100  
  
Knight: And now, I'll finish your last monster! Vorse Raider!!! Attack!!!  
  
Astarin: You have sealed your won fate! My monster is the Retrained Elf Swordsman!  
  
Knight: It dies! Its defense is too low for my monster! Attack!!!!  
  
Astarin: The effect of the Retrained Elf Swordsman prevents him for being destroyed from monsters with more than 1900 points of attack. ant thanks to your Dragon. all your monsters have at least 2000 attack points! That means you can't attack me!!! and now, in my turn, I'll prevent you for harming t with magic cards! I activate my three face-down cards! Sword of the Elves, Shield of the Woods and Amulet of the Great Treant!  
  
Knight: What the???  
  
(Sword of the Elves: Add 700 to the attack of a monster. If you equip Sword of the Elves, Shield of the Woods, Armor of Mithril, Helm of the Druids and Amulet of the Great Treant in the same monster, you may declare an automatic victory)  
  
(Shield of the Woods: Add 700 to the defense of a monster)  
  
(Amulet of the Great Treant: The monster equipped with this card isn't accepted by magic cards except for this one, Sword of the Elves, Shield of the Woods, Armor of Mithril and Helm of the Druids)  
  
Astarin: All right. you surely know what is going to happen in a few turns.  
  
Knight: Darn it. (I remember this. a guy with this kind of deck kicked me out of the World Championship.)  
  
*a year ago*  
  
Shin: All right! This was a great match, Knight! But I'm going to finish it now!  
  
Knight: You can't complete the summon! One of your spaces of the field is occupied by your Royal Decree!  
  
Shin: I know, but I play Giant Trunade! And now, I equip on my Celtic Guardian the 5 equip cards which grant me victory! Celtic Guardian, transform into the Avatar of Nature!!! And now! Strike with your Pure Nature Power!!  
  
Knight: all right. great duel. *shakes hand* better win the World Championship. you know, if I have lost, I want the duelist who defeated me to win the Championship!  
  
*back*  
  
Knight: (this guy isn't Shin. but he has got the same kind of deck. but improved. with that Retrained Elf Swordsman. I can't destroy his monster.) All right. *draws* Come on, if I get the Harpie's Feather Duster. well.. this card isn't bad either. all right, I play a card in face down position and end my turn  
  
Astarin: Trying to kill my elf with an effect monster? Well, you aren't doing that *draws* oh. by the way. your death approaches. but, this turn I will just play Nobleman of Crossout to destroy that monster.  
  
Knight: My Man-Eater bug!!!  
  
Astarin: Well. good try, but. your turn again  
  
Knight: (darn it. now. *draws* um.. maybe. but I need to. all right. I can only try this.first, I need to change that swordsman to attack!) all right! First of all, I play Graceful Charity to discard myself of my Dark Magician and my Red-Eyes black Dragon. and then. I play Black Hole!  
  
Astarin: Stupid! My monster can't be killed with magic cards. it seems that the arrows pointing at you are making you nervous. all right! My go! I play Gemini Elf in attack position and attack you directly with both my monsters!  
  
Knight: 3200 Astarin: 3100  
  
Astarin: idiot. I thought you were good enough to lose against my Avatar of Nature! But I will kill you by reducing your LPs to 0 if you are that bad! Well. I have all the cards I need to finish you except one. so, play your last turn. oh, I know that my Retrained Elf Swordsman is attacking. but you can't kill it with anything!  
  
Knight: no. You are the stupid!! I have lured you to a trap!!! Say goodbye to all your life points!!!! *draws* Ha!! I play Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Dragonknight out! And now!!! I'm going to finish you!!!! Premature Burial to bring out my Lord of Darkness again. And now Polymerization!!! Dark Dragonknight fuses with the Summoned Skull to form the ultimate fusion: Xiddon, God of Darkness! Which absorbs half the attack of all Dark Monsters in the field, if I combine that with the 500 points that the Lord of Darkness his attack is now 3750! Attack the Gemini Elf! Pure Evil attack!!!  
  
Knight: 2400 Astarin: 1250  
  
Astarin: Not enough to kill me! Right, now in my turn,.  
  
Knight: I haven't finished. Astarin. look at my Graveyard.  
  
Astarin: You can't revive anything else.  
  
Knight: oh no, I won't revive anything.see that magic card called Dark berserker?  
  
Astarin: You have used it!!  
  
Knight: Yes. but, do you know any duelist stupid enough to use just a card of each kind?  
  
Astarin: No!!! Don't tell me you have!!!  
  
Knight: Yes. Dark Berserker!!!!! Xiddon, destroy him!!!! Attack!!!!  
  
Astarin: No, you can't kill my monster!!! His attack is over 1900!!!  
  
Knight: But I can still harm you!!! Your monster protected you when he was defending! But your stupid attack has sealed your fate! Pure Evil Attack!  
  
Knight: 2400 Astarin: 0  
  
Astarin: Nooo! No. no. Master Marik!!! Help me!!! You can disable the device!!! The controls of the device are controlled by you!!!  
  
(Marik: Stupid! What do I need such a careless duelist for??? Die!!!!!)  
  
Astarin: Nooooo!  
  
*twang*  
  
An arrow appears from the trees. It strikes Astarin in his chest.  
  
Astarin: Uurgh.  
  
Knight: goodbye, elf-wannabe! I'll take your Retrained Elf Swordsman as my prize for this useless duel! Oh. I'll take your entire deck. you won't use it from now on. Well.. Marik, if you can hear me. know this! If you send anybody else to rob my Pendant, he will end like your lackey here! If you are a good duelist, come and face me yourself!  
  
Next chapter: Arkana's trap! A test of true friendship! 


	14. Chapter XIV

Part XIV: Arkana's trap! A test of true friendship!  
  
A new day is born. the duelists get ready for another intense day. however, this day will be very different. because it is. the last day before the finals.  
  
Knight: All right. just a Locator Card to go. now let's find. hey, my Duel Disc's screen is on! I thought I had turned it off last night. hey, a message has appeared in the screen. let's see. participant, the finals shall start tomorrow, since you have 5 Locator Cards, you may still qualify, so go and find an opponent! (all duelists with less than 5 Locator Cards have been eliminated) so, I have to get a Locator Card from an almost qualified duelist.maybe.  
  
*meanwhile, at Duelist's Square*  
  
Joey: Lucky me! I got another Locator yesterday, so I am not eliminated.  
  
Yugi: I have got five Locators, too.  
  
Ryo: Same thing here. We just need an opponent.  
  
Mai: How are you doing guys? Trying to find another Locator?  
  
Joey: Mai! Hey, what about a match?  
  
Mai: I'm sorry, Joey, but I have got the six Locator Cards I needed. you'll need to find somebody else to duel.  
  
Tea: Yugi. remember that the Dance Contest is today, and you promised to come and watch it!  
  
Yugi: yes, it's right. I'll just duel somebody and go there, all right?  
  
Tea: well. I shall go there now. See you there, guys!  
  
Ryo: I would challenge Leon. but he has got six Locator Cards, too. So.  
  
???: Well, well, I was looking for an opponent.  
  
Ryo: Weevil Underwood. We don't need stupid guys like you round here. so why don't you leave?  
  
Weevil: Oh. I was looking for an opponent. I have got five Locator Cards, you see.  
  
Yugi: Yesterday you had two of them. how the.?  
  
Weevil: Dueling little kids it is a good way to earn Locator Cards. don't you think so??  
  
Joey: This does it! Weevil, you are the biggest piece of.  
  
Yugi: Wait, Joey. this guy needs a serious lesson. Yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!  
  
The Puzzle shines. Yugi's body morphs into somebody else.  
  
Yami: I challenge you to a duel, Weevil! I will eliminate you from this Tournament! Get ready!  
  
Weevil: I accept. hyo, hyo, hyo!  
  
Yami: Joey, Ryo. get going. tell Tea that I will be there in half an hour.  
  
Joey: All right, Yugi.  
  
Ryo: Finish this cheater and go there quickly or Tea will kill you! See you!  
  
Joey and Ryo leave Duelist's Square, however, they don't know what is about to happen.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Tea: All right. this is the place. it looks like a circus.but nobody is here. maybe I have arrived too early?  
  
???: No. you haven't.  
  
Tea: Who are you??  
  
???: Oh. I am the host of this contest. welcome. you are Tea Gardner, I think.  
  
Tea: Well. yes I am.I have been invited to this contest. but it seems nobody is here  
  
???: Don't worry. there are people inside. you are the third contestant that has arrived, I think. well. come with me, and I'll show you around.  
  
They both enter the circus-like building  
  
Tea: This looks a lot like the scenario of a magic show, don't you think?  
  
???: it is probably because. it will be a magic show. guys, now.  
  
Two men with their faces covered with dark hoods appear behind Tea and grab her  
  
Tea: what is this?????? What is happening????  
  
???: Let me introduce myself properly. my name is Arkana, the Master of Magicians! And, yes, this isn't a dance contest, but a magic show. and you have an important part on it! You are the bait for your friend Yugi Moto!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Joey: so, tomorrow are the finals. do you think we will earn the last Locator today?  
  
Ryo: Of course we will do! We will be in the finals! And I expect us to the fight in the semi-finals or in the final match!  
  
Joey: don't worry man! I'm not going to lose this time to you!  
  
Ryo: It will be a great match, no matter who of us wins!  
  
???: Joey Wheeler. great. I was searching for a novice with five Locator Cards. and I have found you!  
  
Joey: Who are you, green-haired brat?  
  
Espa: my name is Espa Roba. and we are having a duel! I have got five Locator Cards, and you are my last obstacle in my way to the finals!  
  
Joey: All right! I accept! Let's duel!!! Ryo. I'll finish this novice in a second, so go to the Dance Contest and tell Tea I'll be there in a moment!  
  
Espa: Get ready!  
  
Ryo: Well. all right, see you, then.  
  
Ryo leaves the duel, he soon reaches the circus-like building  
  
Ryo: Ummm. this is a strange place for a contest. let's enter and see if Tea is there.  
  
Ryo enters the building.  
  
Ryo: Oh, man! There is a lot of people here! This is about to start, and there are a lot of crowd! If Yugi and Joey don't arrive soon, they are going to miss it.  
  
Somebody appears at the stage. a man dressed in magician clothes and wearing a mask  
  
Arkana: Welcome to this contest! Today, we shall see how these young promises dance! But before the actual contest, we have a special surprise for you! A magic show!  
  
Ryo: (strange. well. maybe they haven't finished the preparations yet and they want to entertain the public.)  
  
Arkana: Well. the first thing I will do. see this two boxes here. well. I'll enter one of them.  
  
Two long boxes appear on the stage, Arkana enters one of them. And when he does, ten long swords appear from nowhere and pierce the box. However. the other box opens. Arkana is there  
  
Ryo: (Hey. this magician is great)  
  
Arkana: all right. now, I'll try something more difficult. I'll need the help of my assistant. all right. I'll raise this curtain and she will appear, and we'll make a great magic trick  
  
Arkana presses something. a curtain falls revealing the shape of a big water tank with transparent walls.  
  
Ryo: What the hell??????  
  
Inside the tank, there is a girl, her arms and legs tied securely with chains. Tea  
  
Arkana: All right, now I'll fill slowly this tank. but don't worry, my assistant will escape from it. oh well, maybe she won't! don't you think that. Yugi!  
  
Ryo: What do you want???  
  
Arkana: Oh. it seems you are watching.all right. now, I'll turn off the Holo Generator and get rid of this fake crowd.  
  
The crowd suddenly disappears.  
  
Tea: Ryo!!!!! Help me!!  
  
Arkana: What the???? You are not Yugi!  
  
Ryo: No! My name is Ryo Hazuki! And you are going to pay for this, monster!  
  
Arkana: Ryo. I have heard that name. oh. you are the holder of a Great Card. and a pretty rare one.so. yes, I'll fight you. all right. I'll explain you the rules for this match. look. we'll be betting our best card. and an extra. if you win, I'll free your friend. if you lose. well. you will be inside the tank in my next show. well. see that marks in the tank? Those are your Lps. well. if you lose Lps, the tank will get filled. and, as you may notice, the "0" mark is just above your friend's head. that means that, since she is tied up, if you lose, she will drown!  
  
Ryo: Monster! You will pay for this! Since there is no other choice, let's duel!!!  
  
Arkana: Let the show begin!  
  
Ryo: 8000 Arkana: 8000  
  
Arkana: I start! I play Graceful Charity and discard of my Dark Magician and my Celtic Guardian! Now I set a monster and end my turn!  
  
Ryo: All right, my go. *draws* (I must win. I can't afford to lose this time) all right, I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack position and strike your monster!  
  
Arkana: Oh. poor Silver Fang. all right, now, it is my turn! I play Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Magician out! I summon White Magical Hat too! I attack Neo, the Magic Swordsman with my Dark Magician ant then strike you with the White Magical Hat, you have to discard a random card..  
  
Ryo: oh, no! My Lightbringer!  
  
Arkana: And look at your Lps. the water tank is starting to fill  
  
Tea: Ryo!!!! Please, help me!!!!  
  
Ryo: 6200 Arkana: 8000  
  
Ryo: (he didn't got any of the cards of my combo.)  
  
Arkana: All right. I set two cards.your turn  
  
Ryo: All right! I play Lightning Strike to summon my Angel Paladin! Now I activate Scroll of Bewitchment to turn your magician into a light monster!  
  
Arkana: Not so fast. I activate Magic Jammer!  
  
Ryo: Oh, no!!!  
  
Arkana: I discard one of this useless cards to get rid of that card. and since your monster will disappear at the end of the turn, my Dark Magician will crush you!  
  
Ryo: At least I'll kill one of your monsters! Angel Paladin! Attack the White Magical Hat!!  
  
Ryo: 6200 Arkana: 6800  
  
Ryo: all right. I set two cards and end my turn!  
  
Arkana: All right. I play Heavy Storm to get rid of that little traps. now, I play a monster face-down and attack you directly with my Dark magician! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Ryo: 3700 Arkana: 6800  
  
Arkana: Well. the water covers half of the tank right now. your friend will drown soon.  
  
Ryo: Dammit. All right. Arkana. take my entire deck if you want. take ME if you want, but free her. you just want my card, so don't harm innocent people.  
  
Arkana: Are you surrendering? Because if you do that, the tank will fill completely! No. we are going to finish this duel! If we didn't, that would ruin the show!  
  
Ryo: you are. mad. *draws*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yami: Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Yugi: 4500 Weevil: 0  
  
Yami. Hand over your Locator and your Insect Queen!!  
  
Weevil: .  
  
Yami: Thanks. and now.  
  
Yugi: let's run! Tea is surely waiting for us!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ryo: All right. time to say goodbye! (darn. I have to use this) I play End of Darkness to reduce the attack of your Magician to 0! And now, Holy Crusader in attack position, crush the magician, Holy Thunder!!!!  
  
Ryo: 3700 Arkana: 4900  
  
Arkana: My magician!!! You are going to pay for this! *draws* bah! I don't have any more good cards. so, I flip my Morphing Jar to make us draw five new cards. and now, I tribute the jar to summon the Mage Skeleton (2400) in attack position! Crush his Crusader!  
  
Ryo: 3200 Arkana: 4900  
  
Arkana: now, what are you going to do?. your friend's death is getting closer and closer each turn. well. I set a card and end my turn!  
  
Tea: Ryo!! Please!! Help me!!!  
  
Ryo. Arkana. this is your last duel! I don't know how, but I'll save Tea and then.  
  
Arkana: Stop talking and play!  
  
Ryo: All right. let's see (all right. Lightbringer, polymerization, dragon of light, neo the magic swordsman and Dunames Dark Witch. *draws* um. a Great Gold Wyrm. all right, I will poly this with the angel if I draw it. now.) All right, I play Dunames Dark Witch and equip her with another Lightbringer! I'll crush your Skeleton!  
  
Arkana: I don't think so! Magical hats!  
  
Ryo: I won't miss this time! Attack the rightmost hat!  
  
Arkana: How did you know that my Skeleton was there?? Darn you!!  
  
Ryo: 3200 Arkana: 4500  
  
Arkana: mmm. hehe. all right, my go! I play Delinquent Duo! I lose 1000 Lps, but you have to discard two cards. one random.  
  
Ryo: Not my Wyrm!!!  
  
Arkana: and another one chosen by you!  
  
Ryo: I'll discard my Dragon of Light, then.  
  
Arkana: and now, I play darkfire Soldier (1700) and my magic card called Forgotten Tome!  
  
(Forgotten tome: Magic. This cards copies the effect of a magic card in your graveyard)  
  
Arkana: I copy monster Reborn and summon your own Great Gold Wyrm!  
  
Ryo: No! You can't do that!!!!  
  
Arkana: So, I can destroy your monster easily and then attack you directly with the soldier!  
  
Ryo: 1400 Arkana: 3500  
  
Tea: Ryo! Please. you can't fail!!!  
  
Arkana: the water has already reached your friend's chest. well. she is about to die, thanks to you!  
  
Ryo: No. that's not true! She isn't going to die, monster! I believe in my deck! I can't lose this duel, Arkana! *draws* I play Pot of Greed! And now (the angel Paladin. if I had the wyrm. wait. I could summon. but I need Monster Reborn. well, if it doesn't come next turn, I am finished. but it will come, I know it, and now darn, I have to play this one. I play this card, Time Wizard!!! Let's see what happens when the Time Roulette stops!!!  
  
Arkana: if it is a skull, you lose!  
  
Ryo: I know!!!!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Joey: Great Gold Wyrm! Mash him!!!  
  
Joey: 7000 Espa: 0  
  
Joey: give me your Locator!  
  
Yugi: Joey! Why are you here?  
  
Joey: Don't worry! Ryo went to the contest. but we should run!!  
  
Yugi: You are right! If we are late, Tea will be really angry!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Arkana: It isn't a skull!!! Oh, no!!!  
  
Ryo: All right. your go.  
  
Arkana: Well. say goodbye to almost all your Lps! I play Neo, the Magic Swordsman and crush your Time Wizard!  
  
Ryo: 200 Arkana: 3500  
  
Tea: Ryo!! *glub* plea *glub*  
  
Arkana: oh.it seems I made a mistake. with your Lps so close to 0. the water covers most of your little friend's face.what a pity.  
  
Ryo: (if I don't draw it. everything is over) *draws* Arkana! You are going to pay for your crimes! Say goodbye! I play monster Reborn!! Dark Magician, raise!! And now, face this! I play Polymerization! Fallen Angel!!!! Appear!!!  
  
Arkana: what the.??  
  
Ryo: Infernal Firestorm!!!!  
  
Ryo: 200 Arkana: 0  
  
Arkana: Noooooooo!!!  
  
Ryo: Let's finish this  
  
Ryo runs to the water tank and hits it with his fist. One of the glass walls breaks  
  
Ryo: Tea. are you all right?  
  
Tea: Ryo. *cough* *cough* thank you. this. Ghoul wanted to rob Yugi's Puzzle and.  
  
Ryo: Don't worry now. first I'll untie you. Arkana! Give me the key of that chains now!  
  
Arkana: .  
  
Ryo: Give that to me!  
  
Ryo picks a key from Arkana's pocket and quickly removes the chains from Tea  
  
Ryo: There. don't worry, Tea, everything is over now.  
  
Tea: Ryo.  
  
Ryo: now, let's take care of this bastard!  
  
Tea: Ryo. when you said. you would surrender if he freed me. did you.  
  
Another two men enter the room  
  
Joey: what has happened here???  
  
Yugi. Darn it. this was a trap!!!  
  
Ryo: I'll explain this to you later. now, let's take this guy to the Police.  
  
Yugi: he has fainted, so it will be easy.  
  
Ryo: Tea, should we take you to the Hospital?  
  
Tea: Don't worry, guys. now that everything is over, I am fine.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Marik: Stupid fools!!!! Both Arkana and Astarin have failed me!!!  
  
Odion: maybe we could send Umbra and Lumis, master Marik.  
  
Marik: why not. all right. send those two. but I don't want more failures!!! And give them Locator Cards! If they don't have five, they can't activate the disc!  
  
Odion: I have got 25 Locator Cards, master Marik, so there will be no problem.  
  
Next chapter: Knight of Darkness, knight of Light again 


	15. Chapter XV

Part XV: Knight of Darkness, Knight of Light again  
  
*Duke's shop, at the same hour that Ryo's duel*  
  
Knight: Duke. have you qualified?  
  
Duke: Yes, I have! I got my sixth Locator yesterday, so I'll be in the finals tomorrow! What about you?  
  
Knight: I have got five. so, please, do me a favour? Has Ryo qualified?  
  
Duke: Um. let's see *turns on the computer* no. he has got five Locator Cards too, I'll print his current location for you if you want.  
  
Knight: Great idea! I'll qualify for the finals and eliminate Ryo too! He will be my opponent. Oh, by the way, I want you to have this card, Duke  
  
Duke: The Red-eyes Black Dragon??? You need the three of them in your deck!!  
  
Knight: I have got four right now. and if one of my allies is going to the finals, he'll need good cards. so, here it is.  
  
Duke: I'll take it then.  
  
Knight: I am going! I'll find Ryo, and kick him out of Battle City Tournament!  
  
Knight leaves the shop, and heads to where Ryo is, however, five minutes later, something strange happens. A Kaiba Corp helicopter appears on the skies, and starts to descend. The helicopter lands, and somebody jumps off it.  
  
Kaiba: Knight, I found you! Darn! Why don't you have six Locator Cards yet??? I thought you were a good duelist!  
  
Knight: Kaiba. I was heading to where Ryo Hazuki is. he will be my last opponent!  
  
Kaiba: All right. get inside the helicopter! I'll take you there, and meanwhile, we can talk!  
  
Both of them jump into the helicopter, it takes off and heads to the circus- like place where Ryo is.  
  
Kaiba: Knight. you'll better win. oh, by the way, there are only two duelists with exactly five Locator Cards in the city now: you and Ryo. so, only one of you shall enter the Finals. and Knight. you are the only duelist who can compare with me, so I expect you to qualify.  
  
Knight: Kaiba. I'll be in the finals. and get ready because we will probably duel there.  
  
Kaiba: Yes.you owe me a rematch.And this time, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will finish you.  
  
Knight: Your Blue-Eyes can't compare with my Black Skull Dragon or my Dark Dragon Knight.  
  
Kaiba: Well, Knight, here we are. let's land.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Policeman: So, that's what happened. all right, we shall take this guy with us. don't worry, he won't harm anyone for a long time!  
  
Ryo: Thanks for coming so fast.  
  
Policeman: You don't need to thank us.  
  
The policemen leave, taking Arkana with them  
  
Ryo: Well. everything is over.  
  
Yugi: Ryo. here, have this.  
  
Ryo: One of your Locator Cards. but Yugi..  
  
Yugi: Look, he was searching for me, not for you, and you haven't got the last Locator Card because of all this. and I won't let you to be eliminated from the Tournament because you saved Tea! So, take it!!!  
  
Ryo: Yugi, I can't accept that card. and.  
  
Yugi: Ryo. take this or.  
  
Knight: He doesn't need to take that Locator Card, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Knight!  
  
Ryo: What the hell are you doing here???  
  
Knight: Ryo. we're going to fight, you and me. let's see who of us is the best duelist  
  
Yugi: He doesn't need to fight you, he has got all the Locators.  
  
Ryo: Yugi. let me handle this. I don't need your Locator. because, Knight is going down! I'll finish you now!!  
  
Knight: Sure. hit me with everything you've got! Now, let's go outside and have our duel!!  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Knight: Shall we start, Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Duel disc ready!  
  
Knight: 8000 Ryo: 8000  
  
Joey: This is going to be a great duel! Ryo is going to have a hard time playing Knight  
  
Yugi: if he believes in his deck, he cannot lose!  
  
Tea: (Ryo. win this match. you can't be eliminated of the Tournament. I would never forgive myself if you got out. it would me my fault)  
  
Ryo: I start! Let's see how can you handle this! I play neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position and set a card face-down, your go!  
  
Knight: Ryo.. do you really expect me to fall on that trap??? I set a monster and end my turn!  
  
Ryo: Perfect. I was bluffing. it wasn't a trap card! I play Dunames Dark Witch and equip her with the face-down card! Lightbringer!  
  
Knight: Darn it! Noooo!  
  
Ryo: I crush your monster with Neo and then.!  
  
Knight: And then. nothing, you flipped my Man-Eater Bug, which means your witch is destroyed!  
  
Ryo: Oh, no!  
  
Knight: That bluff was so obvious. now, in my turn, I play Vorse Raider in attack position and strike your little Swordsman with it!  
  
Knight: 8000 Ryo: 7800  
  
Knight: now, I set a card and end my turn  
  
Ryo: *draws* You are trying to use the same bluff I did! I play Holy Crusader and attack your monster!  
  
Knight: You have triggered my trap! The Shadow Pit! Your monster's attack stops and he loses 500 attack points  
  
Ryo: I set a card, then  
  
Knight: All right, now in my turn *draws* umm. perfect, I play Mechanical Chaser in attack position and now, I use this magic card, the Harpie's Feather Duster to remove your Mirror Force.  
  
Ryo: How did you know that it was a mirror Force?  
  
Knight: Wasn't it obvious? You always play that trap when you are open to attacks! Now, I'll kill your monster with the Raider and Direct Snap you with the Chaser!!  
  
Knight: 8000 Ryo: 5450  
  
Joey: Darn it! Ryo is having a difficult match!  
  
Yugi: He has just started badly. but he can still win  
  
Tea: Come on, Ryo!!!! You must win this duel!! Do it for me!!  
  
Knight: "Do it for me." Pathetic. your turn, Ryo!  
  
Ryo: (darn. I'm not losing to Knight!!!, the duel seems difficult, but I can beat him! I have got over most difficult duels *draws* (no low-level monsters!!! But, wait. ha! Let's see if he can handle this) I play Polymerization! Angel Paladin and Great Gold Wyrm fuse into the Warrior of Sky!!! You won't be able to get past this one! Warrior of Sky! Crush his Raider with your Skylance!  
  
Knight: 6400 Ryo: 5450  
  
Knight: Curse you. *draws* (darn! I have got a poly, but I need some monsters to use it with them) All right! I switch my monster back to defense position, and play a card face-down!  
  
Ryo: That's what I was expecting. *draws* all right, I set a monster and play this! Stop Defense!  
  
Knight: Oh, no! You'll be able to destroy my LPs!  
  
Ryo: exactly! Sky Lance!!!  
  
Knight: 4750 Ryo: 5450  
  
Knight: darn. (*draws* Perfect!!! ) I play Card Destruction! Now, we discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards. and guess what do I have here? I trigger my face-down card, the Polymerization and bring out the Dark Dragon Knight! Ha!!!  
  
Ryo: That card has got 100 attack points less than my Warrior of Sky! In my turn, I'll play Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position and strike your dragon with mine!!!  
  
Knight: I activate this from my hand.. Sword of the Dark Lords!  
  
Ryo: You can't equip cards in my turn, Knight!!  
  
Knight: Ryo. remember that can play this card as a quick magic if I discard it at the end of turn! And, since you are attacking a monster with more attack points that yours.  
  
Knight: 4750 Ryo: 5050  
  
Knight: And now, in my turn, I'll crush your poor pathetic swordsman! Darklance!!  
  
Knight: 4750 Ryo: 3350  
  
Ryo: Oh, no. Darn it.  
  
Yugi: Come on, Ryo. you can't lose this match!  
  
Tea: Finish this guy! You can do it!!!  
  
Knight: Don't worry, Ryo. I'll kill you soon. but don't worry. when I finish you, at least you will be able to cry on the shoulder of your girlfriend.  
  
Ryo: You are the one who is going to lose! My friends are backing me up, and that's something you don't have! *draws* I activate my monster, Morphing Jar, to make us draw five new cards! And now, face this combo! Scroll of Bewitchment on my Jar, switching its attribute to light and then Apocalypse to finish your monster!  
  
Knight: Darn you!!!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
(???: Should we start, Master Marik??  
  
Marik: Yes. start before one of them actually wins)  
  
Knight: *draws* (I can't believe this. I've got him!!!!) All right, Ryo, say goodbye!!! I play.  
  
However, before he can finish the phrase, two men covered in black hoods appear  
  
Umbra: Activate Disc Locker!!!!  
  
Lumis: Activate Duel Canceller!  
  
Knight: What the!!! Who are you????  
  
Umbra: You are fighting us.  
  
Lumis: We have got 5 Locator Cards too, so we challenge you to a Double Duel. and thanks to this little device, your duel has ended in a tie, and now, you are going to face us  
  
Ryo: And what if don't accept??  
  
Umbra: You have accepted to fight us. at least, that's what the KC database says.so, if you don't fight, we take your cards  
  
Yugi: Cheaters!!!  
  
Joey: Ryo and Knight fighting together???? Their decks are opposites!!!!  
  
Tea: They'll win.. They have to win.  
  
Next chapter. When Light and Darkness ally.an unlikely alliance!!! 


	16. Chapter XVI

Part XVI: When Light and Darkness ally.an unlikely alliance!!!  
  
Umbra: So, do you know the rules for a Double Duel?  
  
Ryo: I won the Dual Championship! I think that means I do, stupid ghouls!  
  
Lumis: Oh, we won't play by the KC dual rules. you see, that rules make the Double Duel function exactly like a normal duel.  
  
Umbra: And with our rules, we shall prove who of us is worthy of being called duelist  
  
Knight. Are you going to keep talking all day or could you explain that new rules to me so I can beat you early. I would like to prepare my deck for the finals  
  
Lumis: You won't reach the finals. this is your last duel.  
  
Umbra: We will take your rare cards and your Pendant and give them to master Marik!  
  
Knight: Do you think I am going to bet my Pendant?  
  
Umbra: you have no choice.. if the holder of a Millennium Item loses a duel, the opponent may decide to take it.  
  
Umbra: Now, I shall explain the rules! We all have our own monsters and sets, which can't be used by the opponent. However, a defensive trap may be used on your partner, if you want to. You can also use the magic cards that target "you" on your partner. Each player has got 8000 LPs. If anyone loses all his LPs, his partner loses too. Now, shall we start???  
  
Ryo: Let's go! Knight. we'll have to play as a team  
  
Knight: I don't need a lot of help from your light monsters. but, if your weak deck makes you lose, I lose too, so I'll have to team with you!  
  
Lumis: let's start!!  
  
Knight: 8000 Ryo: 8000 Umbra: 8000 Lumis: 8000  
  
Umbra: Knight will go first, then me, then Ryo and then my partner! Nobody can attack before we all have had a complete turn!  
  
Knight: All right! I set a monster, put a card-face down and end my turn!  
  
Umbra *draws* perfect!!!! This card is one of the best I know if you are Double Dueling! I play Ultimate Alliance!  
  
(Ultimate Alliance: magic. From now on, the LPs of your partner and you add up. You share the same Lps and you both lose if it is reduced to zero)  
  
Ryo: Darn! Look at their LP meter!  
  
Knight: 8000 Ryo: 8000 Umbra and Lumis: 16000  
  
Knight: that means we have to remove 16000 Lps from them??????  
  
Umbra: Exactly! And if we manage to kill one of you, you will say goodbye to the duel! I set a monster and a face-down card, too  
  
Joey: Yugi. this is getting very difficult to Ryo.  
  
Yugi: I know, Joey.  
  
Ryo: All right! Now, in my turn, I play Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position, put a card face-down and end my turn!  
  
Lumis: All right. Now, I play Monster Exchange  
  
Ryo: Another team card????  
  
(monster exchange: Magic/continuous: you may use your partner's monster as tributes. Your partner may use your monsters as tributes)  
  
Lumis: now, I sacrifice Umbra's monster to play Summoned Skull! and end my turn. Oh! I almost forgot! I set another card  
  
Knight: Big failure, Lumis! You have left your partner without monsters! So, I'll do the same you did! I tribute my Wall of Souls to get Summoned Skull and attack Umbra's life points directly!  
  
Umbra: You are a big fool! I activate Mirror Force  
  
Knight: That won't work! I trigger Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now, I can remove a good number of your LPs paying 1000 of mine! Dark Claw!  
  
Knight: 7000 Ryo: 8000 Umbra and Lumis: 13500  
  
Umbra: Lumis. don't repeat that again!!! All right! Now it is my turn! I play Mask of the Accursed on your monster, Knight! It can't attack nor change position and you'll lose 500 LPs at the start of all your turns! Now, I play Vorse Raider and use Mask of brutality in him! Vorse Raider! Slash that little Swordsman!!!  
  
Knight: 7000 Ryo: 6800 Umbra and Lumis: 13500  
  
Ryo: it isn't such a good move. your mask of brutality will make you lose 1000 Lps at the start of every turn. well. I play Dunames Dark Witch and equip her with Lightbringer! Now, with its attack of 2800 points, I can slash your Skull! Attack!  
  
Lumis: No way! I activate mask of Weakness! It reduces your attack by 700 points, allowing me to kill your Dumanes!!!  
  
Knight: 7000 Ryo: 6400 Umbra and Lumis: 13500  
  
Ryo: Darn it! I'll set two cards, then!!  
  
Knight: Ryo!!! Be more careful, or you'll make us lose!!! I don't want to be eliminated because my partner played as a novice!!!!  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Lumis: Well. now, in my turn, I play Melchid, the Four Face Beast! It is time to crush your Lps, Ryo! Attack!  
  
Ryo: Ha! I'm not stupid enough to leave myself defenseless! You have triggered the same trap Umbra tried to use! Mirror Force!!!  
  
Lumis: Oh, no!!! Well. I don't care. Knight's Skull is completely stopped thanks to our Mask! And we have too many life Points!!!  
  
Knight: That's what you think! I lose 500 Life Points, all right!! But now, you are going to face my wrath! I tribute the Skull to use my mighty Lord of Darkness!!!  
  
Umbra: Darn it! Lumis. I thought this was going to be an easy match! Start playing correctly!!!!  
  
Tea: They are doing it. Umbra and Lumis are no match for Ryo, even with their team cards!  
  
Yugi: The match has just started. and Umbra and Lumis don't look like novice duelists!  
  
Knight: Lord of Darkness!. attack Lumis!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 6400 Umbra and Lumis: 11000  
  
Knight: I set two cards and end my turn!!  
  
Umbra: Great. I lose 1000 Lps, but I have got a Vorse Raider with an attack of 3400 points!  
  
Knight: (come on.. attack me and you'll see the surprise I have got prepared for you!!!)  
  
Umbra: *draws* Lumis. let's try the number 4  
  
Lumis: All right. number 4. I have got the right cards!  
  
Umbra: First of all, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your sets!  
  
Knight: Darn it! My Shadow Pit!!  
  
Umbra: and now, I'll strike your friend Ryo with my almighty Vorse Raider! Slash him!!!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 3000 Umbra and Lumis: 11000  
  
Ryo: Darn it. (another one like that, and we are finished!!!!) all right *draws* hm. maybe this will work. but. Knight has to help me. I don't have the Lightning Strike. so. this monster needs to be safe. but wait! Maybe if. all right! I play Holy Crusader in attack position and attack Lumis directly!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 3000 Umbra and Lumis: 9100  
  
Knight: (Ryo has left a monster in attack! If they manage to attack him, it is all over!!!! I'll have to use this trap.)  
  
Lumis: All right, now, it is time to say goodbye!! I play Snatch Steal on my partner's monster! Switching its control to me and adding 1000 to our Life Points each time Umbra plays! Now, I'll play Dragon Zombie too and finish you, Ryo! Say goodbye!!!  
  
Ryo: no!  
  
Knight: Wait. I activate another card. Negate Attack!!!!  
  
Lumis: Oh.. that will save you for a turn. all right. your go  
  
Knight: Ryo. I have got a plan. just bring out a powerful monster, right? First of all, I'll attack Umbra with my monster, the Lord of Darkness!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 3000 Umbra and Lumis: 6600  
  
Knight: We have got you.I set another two traps.  
  
Umbra: All right! Say goodbye! I play  
  
Knight: Does the word "command" suggest you anything?  
  
Umbra: No! You aren't going to use that card on me, are you?  
  
Knight: Of course I am going! I activate Word of Command on you!!! Now. hehe. you know, that "monster exchange" card is going to help me a lot I play Curse of the Masked Beast and summon the masked Beast by tributing your partner's monsters and discarding your Masked Hellraiser!!!!!  
  
Umbra: You can only tribute 8 stars!!! You can't do that!  
  
Knight. count. 4 starts of the Vorse Raider, 3 more from the Zombie, and to complete that, the Masked Hellraiser!!!  
  
Umbra: Oh, no!!  
  
Ryo: Great move! Now, I *draws* ha! Even better! Polymerization! Angel Paladin and Great Gold Wyrm! Fuse into the Warrior of Sky!!! And now, End of Darkness!!!! I crush your Masked beast!!!  
  
Knight: wait!!! Do you have a Scroll of Bewitchment, Ryo???  
  
Ryo: Yup. I was going to turn his Raiser into the light attribute and use my Angel to control him. but I got the Poly.  
  
Knight: Change your warrior's element to Darkness. and I will end this!  
  
Ryo: Sure? Well. all right! I play Scroll of Bewitchment! Now, strike them!!!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 3000 Umbra and Lumis: 3100  
  
Knight: And now, the last card! Dark Berserker!!!!!  
  
Umbra: No!!!!  
  
Ryo: Crush him!!!!!!  
  
Knight: 6500 Ryo: 3000 Umbra and Lumis: 0  
  
Yugi: They won!  
  
Joey: Yeah! You did it, Ryo!!!  
  
Tea: Great work, Ryo!!  
  
Umbra: they have.won  
  
Lumis: they have. destroyed us. even with our decks. we didn't stand a chance against them  
  
Umbra: Master Marik is going to be furious.  
  
Knight: now. give me your Locator and your Mask of Brutality, Lumis  
  
Ryo: hand your Locator and your Ultimate Alliance, Umbra  
  
Lumis: here they are, but now. aaaaaaaatgh!!! Master Marik!!! No!!!! Don't!!!  
  
Umbra: Oh, no!!! I won't let you enter my mind! I'll run! You won't catch me!!!!  
  
Lumis: Knight, Ryo, Yugi. I didn't expect you to give me this amount of trouble!!!! All right, you are in the finals! But, there, you will face the real me! not just my puppets! Say goodbye to your Millennium Items and cards!!  
  
Lumis hits the ground  
  
Knight: funny. well. I'm leaving! I want to prepare my deck for the finals! I'll beat you tomorrow, Ryo! See you!  
  
Knight leaves  
  
Yugi: well. we all should go home, too. tomorrow will be a great day!  
  
Joey: You are right. hey, let's try our best, everybody! I won't hold back even if I fight one of you!  
  
Ryo: I won't hold back, too. don't worry. we are going to win!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Mokuba: Seto! There isn't a single duelist in Battle city with 5 Locator Cards! There are 16 finalists!  
  
Kaiba: 16? Pass me the list. let's see. Pegasus J Crawford, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Xavier Knight, Ryo Hazuki, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler. Mai Valentine, Leon Shinare, Stephan Hawke, Mako Tsunami. Bones?, Pyro? Marik? Odion? Unknown Duelist??? What the?????? Who are those guys. oh. Bones and Pyro were in the Dual Tournament. but. the other three.  
  
Mokuba: should I expel them from the Tournament, Seto?  
  
Kaiba: No.we would have to invite other 3 duelists. and if they have six Locator Cards, they can't be THAT bad. all right. these will be the 16 finalists of Battle City!!!  
  
Next chapter: The finals start! This will be the greatest day of your lives! 


	17. Chapter XVII

Part XVII: The finals start! This will be the greatest day of your lives!  
  
It's late. Very late .However, today is a different day; people are not in bed. a long queue has formed in KC Duel Stadium. everybody wants to be there. because tomorrow, the finals of Battle City Tournament start  
  
Boy1: Seriously, you'll see! Yugi Moto is going to win! His Dark Magician is great!  
  
Boy2: Xavier Knight's deck will shatter him! His Lord of Darkness is the coolest card ever.  
  
Girl1: Ha! Those guys can't compare with the deck of Seto Kaiba! He is a great duelist and he's handsome too.  
  
Boy1: What does THAT have to do with dueling? And besides, Seto Kaiba couldn't do anything against Yugi Moto or Ryo Hazuki!  
  
Girl2: Mai Valentine will win this time! Her harpies will crush anybody!  
  
Boy2: Let's see what can her harpies do against Knight! His deck is great! and I know it! I once dueled him!  
  
Girl1: Please, Joe. not that story about dueling Knight in Duelist's Kingdom again. we don't believe you.  
  
Boy2: I did it! He finished me in two turns!!!  
  
However, there are other people who are not asleep. the chosen duelists.  
  
Knight: All right. now. let's see. maybe I can add something from Astarin's deck to mine. heck. he had got too many of these elf monsters.  
  
Kaiba: Now. my trio of Blue-Eyes White Dragons. should take care of everybody. Knight. it will be you and me in the final match  
  
Yugi: (Yami. all right, this deck will work.  
  
Yami: you seem worried, Yugi. what's the matter?  
  
Yugi: Nothing. don't worry about it, just focus on the tournament.)  
  
Leon: Perfect! My deck is ready! My mighty Magic deck will crush anybody.  
  
Mako: All duelists. get ready to face the wrath of the ocean!!!  
  
Ryo: Deck ready. now let's get some sleep. I must win the Tournament.  
  
???: Now. my fellow duelists! We must win!! We'll destroy them with our decks!  
  
Bones, Pyro and Stephan: Yes, boss!!!  
  
*6 AM, Battle City Tournament Finals day*  
  
Knight: here we go!! All right. my Duel Disc is displaying a message: chosen duelists. pick your Locator Cards and go to the KC building at 9 AM, there, we will take you to the place where the first round will be held. Perfect! Let's go there!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ryo: all right. I agreed to meet with Yugi and the others at 7 AM. so let's go.  
  
*an hour and a half later*  
  
Joey: Sorry. I am late.  
  
Serenity: I tried to wake him up, but it was impossible!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Joey. we have got time. Serenity! Why aren't you in the Stadium???  
  
Serenity: I am the sister of one of the finalists, so I received two special tickets. and I agreed with Tea that I would meet her here  
  
Yugi: oh. I forgot. Grandpa got two of those tickets too. he is already there with Tristan  
  
Leon: Well, now that we are all here.let's agree on something.if we have to fight. we'll do it with all our power! I would like us to meet in the final match, but if we have to fight earlier, I'll use all my skills to beat you!  
  
Joey: Same thing here! All of you, if you face me, expect your toughest battle!  
  
Ryo: Then get ready to face the Light of my deck! I'll hit you with everything I have got!  
  
Yugi: I'll finish you, Ryo! Your match against me will be your last!!  
  
Joey: Yugi! What the hell are you saying???  
  
Yugi: I mean. that if we fight, I'll give my best too.  
  
Ryo: Well. let's go  
  
Tea: I will go to the Stadium with Serenity. good luck, Ry. everybody!  
  
Tea and Serenity leave  
  
Joey. Let's go!  
  
*KC building, 8.30 AM*  
  
Knight: Well. everybody, apart from Kaiba is here. now, let's see. Oh. don't tell me that Bones has qualified! And who the hell is that duelist with a hood??. and that duelist with long white hair.  
  
Pegasus: Knight! You are here! How are you doing?  
  
Knight: Fine, Pegasus. now, why don't they start now?? I want to win the tournament as soon as possible!  
  
Another man, with a Duel Disc and wearing a white cloak enters the room.  
  
Kaiba: Since all of you are here, let's start! There is an helicopter waiting for us.it will take us out of the city, to Shadow Mountain, where the first round shall take place, I'll explain you the rules during the flight! Let's go! Oh, there is a problem. you, the guy with a hood. you need to identify yourself properly or you won't be able to participate!  
  
???: so. you want to see my face?? All right. I knew I had to reveal this sooner or later. so *removes his hood*  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE.????  
  
Joey: Bakura?????????  
  
Bakura: Surprised? I didn't want you to know, but.  
  
Kaiba: You will talk when the finals end! Now, let's go to the helicopter!!  
  
*Helicopter, 9.15 AM*  
  
Kaiba: All right. I shall explain you the rules. first, you shall take a card from the loser if you win, but, if you are eliminated, you'll have to give the card back, that means, only the champion will win cards. Second. this will be revealed before the final match. but, as finalists, you'll know it now. the prize is a one-of-a-kind-card called: Red-Eyes Deadly Dragon  
  
Knight: (The tenth Great Card!!!. perfect!!)  
  
Kaiba: and third. when we arrive to Shadow Mountain, you will notice that there are sixteen metal doors there. each of you shall choose a door. that door will take you to a Duel Field. that way, you won't know who has qualified... nor you will know who will you face in the next round. since I know how the doors are paired, I shall choose first!  
  
Ryo: (darn it. I won't know how are my friends doing.)  
  
Kaiba: And we are there now. so, when the helicopter lands. get ready for the finals!  
  
*meanwhile, at KC stadium*  
  
Mokuba: So.. those are the rules! Since they won't fight in the stadium until the semi-finals, we have got four Giant Screens ready for you to see the duels! And, this duelists don't know the full bracket. but you will!!!  
  
Tea: Well. here we are, Serenity! I'm sure that Ryo will win!. or Yugi, or Joey, of course!!!!  
  
Serenity: Seriously, Tea. you are talking rather strange today.  
  
Tea: It's nothing! Don't worry!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kaiba: All right, we are all set. each of you, choose a door. and remember, if you see me again before the finals end, that will be your last match!!  
  
Knight: I'll take number 13. now, let's go!  
  
*the sixteen doors open with a loud bang*  
  
Knight. Let's enter. all right. this looks like a tunnel. let's get into.  
  
Knight walks for five minutes. he reaches another door, which opens when he is near. Inside, there is a big screen, another closed metal door and a chair.  
  
Knight: this door. doesn't open. hey, there is a message in the screen. insert your Locator Cards here. all right *Knight inserts them* Another message: Duelist: Xavier Knight. Your match will be the sixth one. your opponent is: Stephan Hawke. I'll have to wait, then.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Mokuba: the first match is about to start! Look at the screen, because the duelists are about to enter!!! The first match will be Seto Kaiba versus Odion!!!! Get ready for this duel!!!!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: hey! Why is the screen displaying images of the Duel Field??? I thought. another message. Knight. I thought you would like to see my duels. after all, I am going to be the one who eliminates you, so get ready for my mighty deck! Seto Kaiba! Thanks a lot, Kaiba. that way, I won't get bored.  
  
Next chapter: Blue-Eyes Strike! A way full of traps! 


	18. Chapter XVIII

Part XVIII: Blue-Eyes Strike! A way full of traps!  
  
*Shadow Mountain, 10.00 AM*  
  
The first match is about to start. the duel arena located deep on the Mountain is now activated, two of the sixteen metal doors open. A duelist dressed completely in black and wearing a hood, which reveals only a part of his face enters silently. His opponent, known by everybody is the great Blue-Eyes White Dragon duelist: Seto Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: So, you are my opponent. well, get ready to face my mighty trio of Blue-Eyes White Dragons!  
  
Odion: let's see if you are any good dueling. you may be famous and have good cards, but I have dueled people with better decks! You will fall before the power of the Ghouls!  
  
Kaiba: Then. let our duel begin!  
  
Kaiba: 8000 Odion: 8000  
  
Kaiba: All right, Mr. Strange-Writing-In-face. Let's see who starts. We'll lift our decks, and show our last card. The one with the strongest monster chooses. if it is a magic or trap card, it counts as a monster with 0 attack!  
  
Odion: A stupid rule. but if we must do it like that. *raises deck* it is a Giant Soldier of Stone  
  
Kaiba: Mine is. Megamorph, all right, choose. who starts?  
  
Odion: me. *draws six cards* I set three cards and a monster in face-down position, your go.  
  
Kaiba: Are you going to start defending since the first turn. all right *draws* I play Vorse Raider in attack position and crush your monster!  
  
Odion: You have just killed my Needle Worm. It removes five cards from your deck and sends them to the graveyard  
  
Kaiba: Darn it! There goes my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon! All right. I set two cards and end my turn  
  
Odion: *draws* Bah, I won't do anything. I'll let you have another turn  
  
Kaiba *draws* all right! Let's see what can you do against this! I play Battle Ox in attack position and.  
  
Odion: And, nothing. I activate Torrential Tribute to kill all monsters in the field!  
  
Kaiba: Wrong move! I'll use one of my own traps! Seven Tools of the Bandit to prevent your trap from functioning!  
  
Odion: Two people can play that game. I activate my own Seven Tools of the Bandit. we lose 1000 Lps Each, but your monsters disappear!  
  
Kaiba: 7000 Odion: 7000  
  
Odion: Since you can't do anything else, it is my turn, I set two cards face-down and another monster  
  
Kaiba: Are you trying to use an effect monster again, Odion? I play Nobleman of Crossout on your little monster!  
  
Odion: I thought that the holder of the legendary Blue-Eyes would be a better duelist. sadly. I activate Imperial Order to destroy your Nobleman of Crossout!  
  
Kaiba: Darn it. (hell. this man uses a lot of traps. but I don't have a Jinzo or a Royal Decree in my deck. I can't lose in the first round to a ghoul. let's see. I have got the Polymerization here. but he surely has got a trap. I'll have to wait but maybe.) I set a monster and put another card face-down  
  
Odion: You are one of the worst duelists I know! You aren't fit even to be a Ghoul. I destroy my Imperial Order..Master Marik told me to be careful if I faced you, but I can't understand why did he say that. I flip my Needle Worm and make you discard another five cards ! Now, I tribute this little worm for a monster in defense position!  
  
Kaiba: Stupid fool! You have insulted me and the Kaiba family! Now, here is my gift for you! I tribute Saggi, the Dark Clown and activate Crush Card!!! What are you going to do without strong monsters??  
  
Odion: Oh. what I pity I don't have any monster with 1500 or more attack in my entire deck!  
  
Kaiba: What???? That is impossible!!  
  
Odion: It isn't! now, your go!  
  
Kaiba: Now, you have done it. I have got the card that will end this duel! I play Monster Reborn and bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes!!! Crush his monster!!!  
  
Odion: My Millennium Shield has got a defense of 3000 points. enough to stop your dragon's attack! Now, in my turn, I set another monster and end my turn  
  
Kaiba: You are going to suffer for this. *draws* (perfect, another Blue- Eyes! Now, I just need the third to use the polymerization!) I'll have to crush your monster or you'll flip it anyway! blue-Eyes! White Beam!!!  
  
Odion: You have activated my morphing Jar! We'll discard our hands and draw five new cards!!!  
  
Kaiba: (darn it. there goes my Poly. now. there must be something I can use in my new hand. let's see. the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Saggi the Dark Clown, Vorse Raider, Cyber-Stein and Heavy Storm. um. maybe.)  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: (come on Kaiba! This guy is trying to deck you out!! I thought you were a duelist worth my notice! I could crash this Ghoul in three turns! What's wrong with you????)  
  
*KC stadium*  
  
Mokuba: This match is getting serious. Seto Kaiba is having trouble against the discard deck of Odion! Kaiba has got only 15 cards left in his deck! (Come on, Seto. you can't lose now.)  
  
*back at Shadow Mountain*  
  
Odion: I set another card and put a monster in defense face-down position! Your go!  
  
Kaiba: *draws* Perfect! I play Nails of Dragon on my Blue-Eyes, raising its attack to 3800 points! Enough to finish your Millennium Shield! White Beam!!!  
  
Odion: I activate Widespread Ruin! I can destroy one of your attacking monsters, and, since you just have the Blue-Eyes it will die!!  
  
Kaiba: no!!!! My Blue-eyes White Dragon!!! I set a monster.  
  
Odion: All right, now, in my turn, I activate my third Needle Worm and make you discard of another five cards! Your deck will run out in a few turns! Now, I tribute it for another face-down monster!! Your go!  
  
Kaiba: (I have lost my Raigeki too. I can lose if I don't focus on the combat. darn. *draws* my last opportunity is. my combo. but. I need the last card of my deck.) darn. I play Vorse Raider in attack position and end my turn  
  
Odion: *draws* all right. now, say goodbye to the rest of your deck! I play Kamikaze Destruction!  
  
(Kamikaze destruction: magic/quick: tribute a monster to remove a number of cards from the opponent's deck to the graveyard equal to the monster's level)  
  
Odion: You lose another five cards of your deck because I tribute the Shield! You are dead, Kaiba! I am all set  
  
Kaiba: *draws* let's end this, Odion! I play Pot of Greed!!  
  
Odion: Are you going to suicide, Kaiba??? Well. I don't care!! You have just drawn the last two cards of your deck!!  
  
Kaiba: Perfect, just as I expected! Stop Defense on your monster!!! Now you'll have to reveal what it is!!  
  
Odion: No. Magic Jammer! I annulate your card. now, say goodbye Kaiba. Why the hell are you laughing??  
  
Kaiba: hehe. Odion. you have fallen in my trap! This duel is over for you!! Get ready to face my most powerful monster! First of all, I play Heavy Storm, finishing all traps in the field! The Stop Defense was only a bait for your Magic-counter Traps! Now, I play Black Hole and clear the field!  
  
Odion: There isn't a single monster in the field who can remove 7000 LPs from me!!  
  
Kaiba: there is! Cyber-Stein!!! I can play a monster from my fusion deck by spending 5000 of my Lps, get ready to face the best monster of the game! The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!! (4500)  
  
Odion: that's not enough!  
  
Kaiba: It is! I equip him with Megamorph!!!! As long as I have got less LPs than you, its attack is doubled! That leaves the Dragon with 9000 points of attack! So!!  
  
Odion: no. Master Marik. I failed.  
  
Kaiba: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Mega Neutron Beam!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: 2000 Odion: 0  
  
Kaiba: Try to stop THAT!!! Seto Kaiba is unstoppable!!!  
  
Odion: .  
  
Kaiba: All right, mr Odion. your door has opened.. Get out. you will be able to see the other duels. outside, we have installed a screen. when the first round is finished, the helicopter will take all losers to the stadium.  
  
Something makes a noise. a trapdoor above the Duel Field opens and an elevator descends.  
  
Kaiba: I'll go this way. to where the second round shall start!  
  
Odion:. (I'll leave. and watch. master Marik.)  
  
*KC stadium, 10.20 AM*  
  
Mokuba: Seto Kaiba has won!!!!! Seto Kaiba has won!!! He passes to the second round!!! Now, let the second duel start! Pyro versus Yugi Moto!  
  
Next chapter: Playing with fire, playing with magic 


	19. Chapter XIX

Part XIX: Playing with fire, playing with magic  
  
*Shadow mountain, 10.20 AM*  
  
Odion: I'll leave then.  
  
Kaiba: Aren't you forgetting something, Odion?  
  
Odion: Oh. here, my Imperial Order card. is that what you wanted?  
  
Kaiba: Exactly. now, let's leave the arena, the second duel is about to start.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
(Yami: Yugi, we're next. we have to win this duel  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, we can't lose! Ryo told me about this Pyro. he bases his deck on Fire monsters. and he lost his best card to Ryo, so he shouldn't be that difficult to beat.  
  
Yami: Talking about Ryo. why did you tell him that you were going to beat him? I thought you were friends.  
  
Yugi: Forget about it. I didn't want to say that. just. well, our door's opening, Yami, so.)  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!  
  
Yami: Let's go!!  
  
Yugi enters the Duel Field. his opponent is already there, with his deck ready.  
  
Pyro: So you are my opponent. the boss warned me about you. but don't worry. I know perfectly how to deal with your deck.  
  
Yami: Let's start!  
  
Yugi: 8000 Pyro: 8000  
  
Pyro: All right. let's see who starts. *raises deck* Trained Flame Swordsman. that's 1800 points of attack.  
  
Yami: mine is. Dark Magician. My monster has got more attack points that yours, so I'll start.  
  
Pyro: (great. he won't be using that Dark Magician in this duel. that leaves him with just 1.) All right. draw.  
  
Yami: *draws 6 cards* Great. I play a monster in face-down defense position and a card face-down. your go.  
  
Pyro: *draws* Why not?.(this will be a nice surprise for you. hehe.) I play a monster in face-down position and set another card. Exactly the same you did. now, play.  
  
Yami: *draws* (perfect. now, I just need Valkyrion to end this quickly.) I play Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack position and switch Alpha to attack! Let's see what your monster is!  
  
Pyro: No way. I activate Negate Attack! Now, in my turn. I set another card. and end my turn  
  
Yami: Perfect! Just what I needed! I discard Gamma and tribute both my monsters! I summon the mighty Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior! Now, Strike his monster!  
  
Pyro: All right. you activated the effect of my little Magma Bomb. I kill all monsters in the field thanks to my card. now, I play Darkfire Soldier 1 in attack position, equip him with the Burning Bow, raising his attack to 2400 and attack you!  
  
Yami: You are not the only one with traps! Magic Cylinder!  
  
Pyro: Darn. I hate traps. that's why we are going to play without traps! I trigger Royal Decree! This permanent trap annulates the effect of all other traps!!! That means your Cylinder doesn't work!  
  
Yugi: 5700 Pyro: 8000  
  
Yami: (playing without traps is difficult. but not impossible! This guy is going to face all my power!) *draws* (¨the card I got after my third duel. this is going to help a lot) I set a monster.  
  
Pyro: Perfect! I play Darkfire Soldier 2 in attack position and crush your monster!  
  
Yami: I activate my Cyber Jar. now, all monsters are destroyed! We'll draw five cards and play any non-tribute monsters. I set a monster and play Gemini Elf in attack position  
  
Pyro: I can't do anything. just set a monster.  
  
Yami: All right. *draws* I play Alpha, the Magnet Warrior, change my Gamma to attack and attack your monster with Gamma!  
  
Pyro: No. my monster  
  
Yami: Alpha, Gemini Elf! Attack him directly!!!  
  
Yugi: 5700 Pyro: 4700  
  
Yami: I have you on the ropes! I just need a turn to finish you!  
  
Pyro: I don't think so! Trained Flame Swordsman in attack position! And now, I'll use one of my magic cards to pump him up! Raging Volcano! His attach is now 3600! I'll kill your poor Gemini Elf with it!  
  
Yugi: 4000 Pyro: 4700  
  
Pyro: Your turn.Let's see what can you do against my Flame Swordsman!!  
  
Yami: Pyro. the effect of your card disappears at the end of your turn. that leaves your guard completely open! Now face my ultimate monster! I tribute my two remaining monsters to summon the mighty Dark Magician!  
  
Pyro: I don't know why do you use that monster. seriously, there are much better ones!  
  
Yami: Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Yugi: 4000 Pyro: 4000  
  
Pyro: *draws* perfect. this card will show you why you shouldn't use strong monsters against me! I play Monster Reborn on Valkyrion and play in on my side of the field! Since you don't have traps, I don't know how are you going to beat him!!! You are almost dead, Yugi! Attack!  
  
Yugi: 3000 Pyro: 4000  
  
*meanwhile, at KC stadium*  
  
Serenity: Tea. Yugi is having trouble against that guy. but, if you say he is better than my brother, he should win, eight?  
  
Tea: Yugi is going to win. you'll see. it will be Ryo versus Yugi or Joey in the finals. sure. Yugi can't lose this time.  
  
*Shadow Mountain*  
  
Yami: .  
  
Pyro: Now, Yugi Moto. the boss was right about you. you are a great duelist. but you can't compare with me! The great Pyro! The only duelist who can compare with me is the boss  
  
Yami: How can you serve Bakura, Pyro? He is mad! The Ring's spirit would do anything to get the Millennium Items!!! If he has to sacrifice you, he will do it!!!!  
  
Pyro: I prefer to side with him. he has got true power, not like you. and when he gets what he desires. he will give us anything we want! Anything! That's why I serve him!!!  
  
Yami: Pyro. you won't win! I can't let a servant of Bakura win a single round in this Tournament! Say goodbye! Even with Valkyrion you won't win this time!  
  
Pyro: And how do you expect to beat that monster without traps??? My Royal Decree is still in play!  
  
Yami: There are magic cards which can stop any monster! And I have got one of them in my deck *draws* and it is here! Black Hole!  
  
Pyro: Lucky bastard. you won't draw that things always!!!  
  
Yami: I'll continue doing it. now, I play another of my monsters, the Gemini Elf and attack your life points directly!!!  
  
Yugi: 3000 Pyro: 2100  
  
Pyro: *draws* all right. I am going to make my last move! If you destroy this card, I have lost! First, I play Graceful Charity and discard of my two Immortal Phoenix. then, I play Darkfire Soldier in attack position and now, Phoenix's Tail! Immortal Phoenix, raise!!  
  
Yami: Oh, no!!  
  
Pyro: Immortal Phoenix, attack his elf, and Darkfire Soldier, attack him directly!  
  
Yugi: 300 Pyro: 2100  
  
Yami: Darn. I need something to take care of this monsters. but. what? What can I use against his Phoenix? If I kill it, it will reborn. and. *draws* (Wait. I know! This match will end in a moment!! Say goodbye) I am going to finish you! Say goodbye! I play Monster Reborn too! Valkyrion, raise from the graveyard!!!  
  
Pyro: (attack the Phoenix if you dare. I'll switch it to defense until I get a card which can stop you! And I have got a lot of them!!!)  
  
Yami: And now, I play my last card! Black Pendant on my Magna Warrior! Strike the.!  
  
Pyro: What a pity my Phoenix can't be killed!!  
  
Yami: . Soldier!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 300 Pyro: 0  
  
Pyro: What the.!!! My soldier!!! I forgot my soldier!!! No.!! I can't lose this way!!!!  
  
Yami: Pyro. you have a lot to learn! You were too confident and that's why you lost! Now, give me your Magma Bomb!  
  
Pyro: Darn you. here it is. but know something. someday, you will face me again! And that time I will burn you to ashes!  
  
*Pyro leaves the room*  
  
Yami: Time to.  
  
Yugi: .hop on that elevator! The next round awaits!  
  
*KC stadium*  
  
Mokuba: And Yugi Moto wins the match!!! Now, it is time for the next round! Get ready for this!! Leon Shinare versus Joey Wheeler!!!  
  
Serenity: Joey!!  
  
Tea: Joey and Leon. in the first round.  
  
Next chapter: The last flight of a dragon! Leon vs. Joey! 


	20. Chapter XX

Part XX: The last flight of a dragon! Leon vs. Joey!  
  
*Shadow Mountain, 11.00 AM*  
  
Joey: now. it is time for my duel. Leon.  
  
Leon: Joey is my first opponent. darn. we talked about this. but we're friends. this is going to be difficult  
  
The two doors open. Joey and Leon cross them and enter the duel field.  
  
Joey: Well. Leon. we're fighting. but don't worry. I'll give my best, as I promised!  
  
Leon: I'll do the same, Joey. let the best of us win! But, no hard feelings, all right?  
  
Joey: All right, Leon. Here we go!  
  
Leon: Let's start!  
  
Joey: 8000 Leon: 8000  
  
Joey: My last card is: Axe Raider, with his attack of 1700 points, I will probably start.  
  
Leon: *Raises deck* Mine is a Prodigal Sorcerer. yes, you get the first turn, Joey.  
  
Joey: I set a monster and put a card face-down. your turn.  
  
Leon: Let's start (Black Lotus! Perfect. but maybe. well, let's start! Serra Angel in attack position! I'll crush your set monster with it!  
  
Joey: Well. you killed my Swordsman of Landstar, but now, you will lose that monster! Zombyra the Dark in attack position! Now, Zombyra, crush his Angel!!!  
  
Joey: 8000 Leon: 7700  
  
Leon: all right. *draws*ha! Perfect! I'm sorry about this, Joey, but I have just gotten something that will finish you in a few turns! I play a monster in face-down defense position and play this magic card! Rod of Ruin!  
  
(Rod of Ruin: magic/continuous your opponent loses 500 LP at the start of any of his turns)  
  
Joey: That card is powerful! Why haven't you played it before, in the other duels you had???  
  
Leon: Joey. you haven't seen all my duels. This was the card I used to remove more than half of Esna Roba's life points. now, your turn  
  
Joey: all right. first of all, I lose 500 Lps. I know. Alligator's Sword in attack position! Now, I attack your set monster with Zombyra!  
  
Leon: It is a Prodigal Sorcerer, so you lose 1000 Lps  
  
Joey: Maybe. but nothing can save you from the Direct Attack from my Alligator!!!  
  
Joey: 6500 Leon: 6200  
  
Leon: *draws* Why not. I set a monster and end my turn!  
  
Joey: all right! Then, it is time to face my best monster! Say hello to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I tribute both my monsters! Now! Red-Eyes black Dragon! Crush his monster with your red Beam!  
  
Leon: Oh. no! right. now in my turn. (darn it. I ran out of non-tribute monsters. I need to use my.) All right! I play Black Lotus and tribute it for my Vesuvan Doppleganger! Now our attacks are tied!  
  
Joey: No way. I play Nails of Dragon in my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, raising his attack to 3200 points! Now I can crush your monster easily! Attack!  
  
Joey: 5500 Leon: 5400  
  
Joey: We're almost tied, Leon! But with this monster of mine here, you won't stand against me a lot. even with your Rod of Ruin!  
  
Leon: (darn. he is right. of I don't draw a monster, His dragon will kill me in a turn or two.) *draws* Perfect! I play Wheel of Fortune! Now, we draw five cards. and. I set a monster.  
  
Joey: You are trying to stop me with a high defense monster, Leon? That won't work!!! I play Axe Raider in attack position and attack your monster with my Dragon!  
  
Leon: You killed Hane-Hane.that means I choose one of your monsters and send it back to your hand! And I choose. the Dragon! I prefer to lose some Lps and send that card to your hand!  
  
Joey: All right! Axe Raider! Strike!  
  
Joey: 5000 Leon: 3700  
  
Leon: let's finish this. you have been controlling this duel for too long! Now, it is the time to stop you! I play Sengir Vampire in attack position and equip him with Unstable Muatation, raising his attack to 3300! Sengir vampire! Attach him! Evil Strike!  
  
Joey: 3300 Leon: 3700  
  
Leon: Now, thanks to the effects of the Mutation and the Vampire, its new attack is 3100!  
  
Joey: Darn. well..*draws* Leon, I'm starting to hate that Rod of Ruin. So, I'll destroy it along with your Unstable Mutation! I play Heavy Storm! Now, I won't lose more attack points! Then, I set a card and play Goblin Strike Force! Your little Vampire has got just 1600 points of attack now, so I will kill it with my mighty Goblins!  
  
Joey: 2800 Leon: 3000  
  
*meanwhile, at KC stadium*  
  
Mokuba: This duel is one of the most balanced I have ever seen! Leon hasn't got any monsters on the field and Joey has just got a 0 defense monster in defense position! Their LPs are almost the same! Who will win this match?  
  
Serenity: (come on, Joey. you can win. you are playing one of your best duels so far.)  
  
*Shadow Mountain*  
  
Leon: It's time to finish this, Joey! I set a card face-down and play Gray Ogre (1500) in attack position! Crush his monster!!!  
  
Joey: Perfect. now, you are going to lose more LPs! Gearfried, the Iron Knight!!! Attack his Ogre!!!  
  
Leon: No way! I trigger Fog!  
  
Joey: Fog? What is that???  
  
Leon: It is a Negate Attack with another name. simply, you can't attack me this turn!  
  
Joey: Darn it. all right, your turn. let's see what can you do against my monsters.  
  
Leon: *draws* Well. Joey, it isn't your lucky day! I play Regrowth! With this card, I can pick a card from my graveyard and send it back to my hand. I choose the Black Lotus!! Now, I play the Black Lotus and tribute it and the Ogre to summon the best monster of my deck! I play Shivan Dragon in attack position!!! Mighty Shivan Dragon! Attack his Iron Knight with your Burning Rage!!!  
  
Joey: 1800 Leon: 3000  
  
Joey: (Oh, no! no. that Shivan Dragon. will be very difficult to kill. what can I do???.) *draws* darn. I haven't got anything strong enough in my hand!!. I set a monster and play a card face-down! Your go!  
  
Leon: It is time to finish this match, Joey! Hurloon Minotaur in attack position!!! Now, I'll destroy your only monster with the Shivan Dragon!  
  
Joey: My Baby Dragon.  
  
Leon: And now! Strike you with my Minotaur! Hurloon Minotaur! Legendary Axe!  
  
Joey: Wait! I activate Magic Arm-Shield! Your Minotaur is now attacking your own Dragon!!!  
  
Leon. Oh, no!!! Stupid Minotaur!! Stop!!!  
  
Joey: 1800 Leon: 1700  
  
Joey: You just missed, Leon! Now, in my turn, I set another monster and put another card in face-down position!  
  
Leon: All right! *draws* (YES, the Prodigal Sorcerer! You are dead, Joey! But, let's play this properly! Lightning Bolt on you! You lose another 800 LPs! And now I set another monster but I won't do anything else .. I don't want to fall in a Mirror Force!  
  
Joey: (if he doesn't attack my monster. it is because he wants to use that monster in defense for something. Wait.. it may be that Sorcerer who does damage when he is flipped. that's how he won his match against Kaiba! But, I know how to destroy him! Thanks to my set monster! I flip my monster, the Man-Eater Bug! I kill.  
  
Leon: My Dragon?  
  
Joey: Your set monster!!! Say goodbye to it!!  
  
Leon: My Prodigal Sorcerer!!! How did you know it??? Well. go on.  
  
Joey: I play another set monster! Your go!  
  
Leon: *draws* Lucky me! Lightning Bolt again! I cast it on you!!  
  
Joey: 200 Leon: 1700  
  
Leon: (darn. I don't have any more non-tribute monsters. but. he has left his man-eater bug in attack position! I can finish this! Shivan Dragon!!! Strike!!!  
  
Joey: Negate Attack!!!!  
  
Leon: Oh, no! Well. I'll kill you next turn. play.  
  
Joey: (well. everything depends on this card. I cannot do anything against that Dragon now. if only.) *draws* Yes! Thanks Ryo!!!!!! I tribute both my monsters to summon the only card in my deck that can kill you!!! Great Gold Wyrm!!!  
  
Leon: No!!!! not that card!!!!  
  
Joey: Great Gold Wyrm, attack! Finish his Shivan Dragon!!!  
  
Joey: 200 Leon: 1600  
  
Leon: *draws* well. *Leon puts his hand above his deck*  
  
Joey: You surrender???  
  
Leon: I don't have any more monsters here. so, you would kill me anyway. great match, Joey.  
  
Joey: Leon. You are one of the best duelists I have ever seen!  
  
Leon: Well. here it is. my Black Lotus. please, be careful with this card, all right??  
  
Joey: Don't worry, Leon. Now. I have to continue.  
  
Leon: Win this Tournament, all right? Since you defeated me, I want you to win!!!  
  
Next chapter: Light of the Angel, Ryo's first challenge! 


	21. Chapter XXI

Part XXI: Light of the Angel! Ryo's first challenge!  
  
*KC stadium*  
  
Mokuba: These three duels have been great! But there are a lot of duels to be played yet! Next one will be: Mai Valentine versus Ryo Hazuki!  
  
Tea: (now. it's Ryo's turn. I'm sure he will finish Mai.)  
  
Serenity: Well. this is the last match of our friends! Yugi, Joey and Leon have had their duels and Ryo will now start!  
  
Tea: Yes. you are right.  
  
*Shadow Mountain*  
  
Ryo: Well. it is my turn. My opponent is Mai Valentine. in Duelist's Kingdom, she lost to Bandit Keith. but he was probably cheating. this duel is going to be one of the toughest I have ever had!  
  
The metal door opens, revealing the Duel Field. Ryo enters the room.  
  
Mai: Well, Ryo. We are dueling in the first round. I saw you at Duelist's Kingdom, so I'm sure this duel will be fun!  
  
Ryo: I expect a good duel from you, too! Now let's see who starts!  
  
Mai: 8000 Ryo: 8000  
  
Mai: All right. *raises deck* Faith Bird! You'll probably start.  
  
Ryo: Great Gold Wyrm, I start! (darn. that means that I will only play one Great Gold Wyrm. that one is too far to play it and I gave one to Joey) *draws six cards* all right. I put a monster in face-down defense position, and set a card, now, it is your turn  
  
Mai: Perfect! You know, I don't really like this field. let's change it a bit, with this card! Raising Air Current! Now, the attack of all wind monsters will increase by 500! And, since all my monsters have got the wind attribute.  
  
Ryo: That is going to give you a big advantage!  
  
Mai: Exactly! Now, I won't start with my harpies. Red Skull Bird! (2050) attack his set monster!  
  
Ryo: Bad move, Mai. I activate one of the cards I have added to my deck! Light of a Thousand Stars!  
  
Mai: What does that card do?? You didn't use it before!!  
  
Ryo: It stops your attack of one of your monsters and reduces that monster's attack by half until your next standby phase!  
  
Mai: Oh. I set a card and end my turn  
  
Ryo: now, you are going to lose some LPs!! I play Dunames Dark Witch, in attack position, switch Neo, the Magic Swordsman to attack position and attack you with both my monsters!!  
  
Mai: 5525 Ryo: 8000  
  
Ryo: your turn! You have already lost almost 3000 of your LPs!!!  
  
Mai: That's true. but now, it is time to play seriously, Ryo! Cyber Harpie! (2300) and now, Elegant Egotist! I can play Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck (2450) Now, face the power of my Harpies!! Attack!!  
  
Mai: 5525 Ryo: 6850  
  
Ryo: Darn it. *draws* I set a monster and put a card face-down! Now, let's see what can you do!!  
  
Mai: ha. if you think you can do anything against my Harpies. let's see! Harpie's Feather Duster!  
  
Ryo: No! There goes my Mirror Force!!  
  
Mai: Say goodbye to your monster, Ryo! Cyber Harpie! Attack!!  
  
Ryo: no! my monster!!!  
  
Mai: Harpie Lady Sisters!!! Attack his Life points directly!!!!  
  
Mai: 5525 Ryo: 4400  
  
Ryo: Oh no. why am I losing this way?  
  
Mai: My Harpies are just too powerful for you. If you combine their high attacking power with the Field. simply, one of my Cyber Harpies is stronger that any of your tribute monsters! You can't do anything against my monsters!!  
  
Ryo: *draws* Great!!!! Let's see if you can handle this! Time Wizard! Activate your Time Roulette!!!  
  
Mai: Are you mad???? If your Wizard fails, you have lost this duel!  
  
Ryo: (thanks a lot, Joey!! your card will work and will save this duel!!!!) It works!!! Say goodbye to your monsters, Mai!! And now, let's play another card! Polymerization! Time Wizard and Angel Paladin fuse into the Archangel Champion!! (3000/2500)  
  
Mai: I thought you could only summon that card if you had the Angel Paladin in the field. at least, you did that in Duelist's Kingdom!  
  
Ryo: Rules have changed! Now, it is just a fusion monster! So, Archangel Champion! Attack her!!  
  
Mai: no way. Negate Attack!  
  
Ryo: well. I'll end my turn, then!  
  
Mai: *draws* Um. I set a monster.  
  
Ryo: *draws* (I am running out of cards in my hand.) I se a monster and attack yours with my Archangel!!  
  
Mai: You have killed my Faith Bird. now, in my turn. *draws* Well. I can kill that monster right now. so! Swords of Revealing Light! By the way, what was your set monster?  
  
Ryo: A Morphing Jar. we'll have to discard our hands and draw 5 new cards  
  
Mai: Oh. then, I set a monster and end my turn  
  
Ryo: Now. I can't attack. so, I set another monster. Your go!  
  
Mai: I am protected by the Swords of Revealing Light, so I am going to crush some of your monsters! I switch my Skull Red Bird back to attack and play another Cyber Harpie in attack position! Say goodbye to your jar and your new monster!  
  
Ryo: Well. I just need my Archangel to defeat you! *draws* Since I can't do anything else, I end my turn!  
  
Mai: *draws* I'll do the same.  
  
Ryo: All right, this is the last turn you are protected. I set a card and end my turn.  
  
Mai: *draws* Great! Say goodbye to your angel! I play Black Hole!!  
  
Ryo: Oh, no! My Archangel!!!! But you lose all your monsters, too!!!  
  
Mai: I don't care! Harpie's Brother in attack position (2300) Attack him directly!!!  
  
Mai: 5525 Ryo: 2100  
  
Ryo: Darn it. Now, in my turn I play.!!!  
  
*meanwhile, at KC stadium*  
  
Tea: (come on, Ryo. you can't lose. you are the best of this Tournament. Mai can't compare with you!! You must do it!!!)  
  
Serenity: You are very silent, Tea. Does anything happen?  
  
Tea: What?? Eh, no!!! nothing!! Don't worry!!!  
  
*Shadow Mountain*  
  
Ryo: .Monster Reborn!!!! Archangel Champion, rise from the graveyard!!! And now, Holy Crusader, Crush her!!!!!  
  
Mai: 2725 Ryo: 2100  
  
Mai: Oh, no. well. I'll have to use an stronger monster!!! I'll use the same card you used! Monster Reborn! Cyber Harpie! Now, I play Elegant Egotist to summon another Harpie Lady Sisters! And to finish this. I play Cyber-Tech Alligator tributing my harpie!!!  
  
Ryo: Do you use that card???? It hasn't got anything to do with harpies!!  
  
Mai: it is way stronger that my old Harpie's Pet Dragon! Its attack is 3000 thanks to the field, so I'll just kill your little Archangel!  
  
Ryo: Both of them will die, Mai!!!  
  
Mai: yes, but I have a monster with 2450 points of attack in the field. My Sisters can kill your crusader easily!  
  
Mai: 2725 Ryo: 1650  
  
Mai: Your last turn, Ryo! Or are you going to surrender? After all, you can't do anything against my monsters now!!  
  
Ryo: You are going to see.. *draws* (maybe this would work. but I need two monsters. well, let's start with this!) I play Neo, the Magic Swordsman, set a card and end my turn!!!  
  
Mai: bad move! Cyber Shield on my Sisters! Now, attack!!!  
  
Ryo: You shouldn't do that mad attacks, even if you are about to win! I activate my trap Light of a Thousand Stars again!!!  
  
Mai: No!!!  
  
Ryo: And now, in my turn, I enchant Neo with Lightbringer and crush your Sisters!!! Say goodbye!!!  
  
Mai: 1500 Ryo: 1750  
  
Mai: You are the one who is going to be eliminated!!! I set a monster and end my turn!!! (fool. if you attack my Man-Eater Bug, you'll be eliminated)  
  
Ryo: *draws* Well, Mai. it has been a pleasure, you know. but it is time to say goodbye! Leon told me to use this card! And I have done it! I play Fairy Meteor Crush!!!  
  
Mai: No!!!!!  
  
Ryo. Neo! Use Lightbringer to kill her last monster! Sword of the Sorcerer!  
  
*KC stadium*  
  
Tea: YES!!! RYO IS THE BEST!!!!  
  
Serenity; Tea!!! Calm down. there is no need to shout. they can't hear us.  
  
Tea: . Sorry.  
  
*Shadow Mountain*  
  
Mai: 0 Ryo: 1750  
  
Mai: no. not this way. not in the first round.  
  
Ryo: Great duel. Mai, you are a great duelist! Train a bit more and you'll probably beat me soon!  
  
Mai: good match.  
  
They shake hands  
  
Mai: You want the Harpie's Feather Duster, right? Well, here it is.  
  
Ryo: Thanks a lot, Mai.  
  
Next chapter: Full attack power!! Bakura versus Duke!  
  
New cards:  
  
Light of a Thousand Stars: Trap. Cancel the attack of a monster and reduce his attack by half until the his controller's next turn 


	22. Chapter XXII

Part XXII: Full attack power!! Bakura versus Duke!  
  
Mokuba: Great duels so far! We have seen the first half of the first round so far! But, before the quarter-finals start, we have to see another four duels!! The qualified duelists are: Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Ryo Hazuki! Now, the next match will start! Bakura Ryou versus Duke Devlin!  
  
*Shadow Mountain, 12.00 PM*  
  
Duke: So. you are that strange duelist who holds another Millennium Item.  
  
Bakura: I am. and get ready to lose your best card. I know I'll win this match, so you shouldn't even try.  
  
Duke: And why do you say that? My dice deck will crush yours!  
  
Bakura: Thanks to one of my Millennium Items, the Necklace, I can see images from the future. and I see myself facing your friend, Xavier Knight!  
  
Duke: you don't impress me with your magic tricks, Bakura. now, shall we start?  
  
Bakura: 8000 Duke: 8000  
  
Bakura: My last card is: Malevolent Nuzzler. that's 0 attack.  
  
Duke: Mine is: Nimble Momonga! That means I get the first turn!!! Get ready to lose, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Then, quickly make your pathetic move, mortal.  
  
Duke: *draws six cards* let's start! I set a monster and put a card in face- down position!  
  
Bakura: Are you going to start the defense in your first turn? *draws* all right, I'll do the same thing. a monster in defense position and another card.  
  
Duke: then, I'll start the attack! Vorse Raider in attack position! Crush his monster!  
  
Bakura: You have just attacked my Wall of Illusion! Since its defense is lower than the attack of your monster, you kill it, but your monster is sent back to your hand!  
  
Duke: I end my turn without doing anything else.  
  
Bakura: Perfect. I play Maha Vailo in attack position! I equip it with this card, the Fairy Meteor Crush. Apart from the card's effect, my Maha Vailo gets 500 attack points! Now, attack his monster!!  
  
Duke: 7050 Bakura: 8000  
  
Duke: you killed my Nimble Momonga, so I get 1000 life points and summon another two Nimbles in face-down defense position! Now, in my turn, I tribute both my Momongas to summon one of the strongest monsters in the games! Face the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!  
  
Bakura: You have that card??? I thought that only Knight and Joey had a copy of that one in this city!!!  
  
Duke: Attack with your Hell Beam!!!  
  
Duke: 7050 Bakura: 7650  
  
Bakura: all right. seems I'll have to defend myself. I set another card and put a monster in face-down position!  
  
Duke: and now. I play Heavy Storm to clear the field of all magic and trap cards! Then I play Dimension Dice Way to get round your monster and attack your life points directly!!!  
  
Duke: 7050 Bakura: 5250  
  
Bakura: Good move. but not enough. I tribute my monster, the Wall of Illusion, and bring out a stronger monster! The Summoned Skull! Now, my Skull! Crush his monster, and make it quick!  
  
Duke: 6950 Bakura: 5250  
  
Duke: That was good, Bakura. very good! I set a monster, put a card face- down and end my turn!  
  
Bakura: I set another monster ant attack your little defense monster!!!! What was it??  
  
Duke: It is named. Bomb Goblin! Say goodbye to your Skull, because this monster does the same as the mighty Man-Eater Bug!!  
  
Bakura: I end my turn. now, let's se what can you do against me.  
  
Duke: I play Monster Reborn and bring out your own Summoned Skull!!! Now, let's see what is your monster!!  
  
Bakura: Simply a Morphing Jar. we need new cards. now, it is my turn. so I'll just set a monster and let you play!  
  
Duke: Time for my monster, the Knight of Twin Swo.  
  
Bakura: It is called Hayabusa Knight, Duke!  
  
Duke: Whatever. I attack your monster with the Hayabusa!  
  
Bakura: You felt in your own trap. The Man-Eater Bug you just attacked can destroy the Summoned Skull!!!  
  
Duke: You'll still be attacked by the Hayabusa Knight thanks to his special ability!!  
  
Duke: 6950 Bakura: 4250  
  
Bakura: Now, get ready to lose some of your points! I play Gemini Elf in attack position! Attack his Knight!!!  
  
Duke: 6050 Bakura: 4250  
  
Duke: *draws* what a pity. that monster isn't strong enough for me. look at this! I play Dangerous Burrowing! Let's throw a die!! A 4! Perfect, I'll pick the monster Reborn to bring out any monster and summon the mighty Orgoth the Relentless!!!  
  
Bakura: and what are you going to do with that little monster, Duke?  
  
Duke: First of all, I play Graceful Dice! A 5! Great, my monster's attack and defense are now 2900, so I activate his special ability and reverse the attacks and defenses of all monsters in the field! I'll attack you and remove 2000 life points from you!!  
  
Duke: 6050 Bakura: 2250  
  
Bakura: Pathetic. this is pathetic. I am going to win, no matter how close to 0 you manage to get me. it is my turn, so I set a card and put a monster in face-down defense position!  
  
Duke: I set a card too. and attack your monster with Orgoth!  
  
Bakura: I activate Mirror Force! Say goodbye to Orgoth!!! You have made your last move, Duke!!!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: The fifth match should be ending. this is boring. I'll crush that Stephan guy in a few turns. let's hope my next duels are better.  
  
However, the Pendant starts to shine.  
  
Knight: What the.???? There is more than a Millennium Item in the duel!!! I can sense it. even the Puzzle or the Eye don't emit that energy. and the Eye and the Puzzle are not in that duel. What can be happening???  
  
*back at the arena*  
  
Bakura: now, I am going to wipe you! I play Hayabusa Knight in attack position and strike you twice!!  
  
Duke: I activate Skull Dice to remove. darn it! 100 attack points from your monster!!  
  
Bakura: You lose a good amount of points, then. your end is approaching, Duke Devlin!  
  
Duke: 4250 Bakura: 2250  
  
Duke: It is not so near. you'll see now! Vorse Raider in attack position!! Attack his monster!!  
  
Bakura: I activate Negate Attack. your Raider won't attack me this turn.  
  
Duke: Then, you may have another turn, Bakura. but it will probably be your last.  
  
Bakura: I am going to crush you. not only you'll lose all your life points, but I will show you that I could have killed you from the first turn. *draws* but not this turn. I set a monster and switch Hayabusa Knight back to defense position! I also set a card.  
  
Duke: I am going to end you! I tribute my Vorse Raider to bring out the Cyber Tech Alligator! Attack his Hayabusa Knight!  
  
Bakura: I activate Misdirection!  
  
Misdirection: Trap. Change an attack from one monster to another  
  
Bakura: That means you attack my poor Spirit of the Harp! Now, end your last turn, Duke.  
  
Duke: you won't kill me. the Alligator is too much for you!  
  
Bakura: Oh, yes, I will. I play Pot of Greed, then Graceful Charity. I discard a Wall of Illusion and another Graceful Charity. now, Duke. I am going to finish you! Look at this combo! I play Passageway to the Treasures on my Hayabusa Knight!!  
  
Duke: That's not enough to kill me. You missed!  
  
Bakura: I didn't. I play Scarpegoat, then quip my monster with three Axes of Despair and two of the Ten Great Cards: United We Stand and Mage Power! My Hayabusa Knight has now got an attack of 10700 points! Attack him twice!!  
  
Bakura: 2250 Duke: 0  
  
Duke: No. how the hell. that monster is..  
  
Bakura: Now. kindly hand over your Dice Dimension Way. that card will help a lot my deck. hahaha!!! Nobody will win against me! My deck is unbeatable!!!  
  
*meanwhile, at KC Stadium*  
  
Mokuba: We have just seen a new record!! That's the biggest monster ever played in Duel Monsters!!! But now, it is time for the match of the Duelist's Kingdom champion!! Xavier Knight!!!  
  
Next Chapter: the Machine who challenged Darkness 


	23. Chapter XXIII new style from now on!

Part XXIII: the Machine who challenged Darkness.  
  
-"Right. my turn. it's time to crush that Stephan guy"- while saying this, Xavier Knight stood up and looked at the huge metal door which was blocking the way to the duel arena "this should open right now" just as Knight was saying this, the door opened.  
  
Knight entered the arena. His opponent was already in the field. Waiting. "I am unlucky, we could say. I am facing Duelist's Kingdom champion in the first round" those were his first words "well. I see that you see things from the realistic point of view." -Knight replied- "of course, that's relative. if I finish you, everybody will see how did I, Stephan Hawke, beat the number 1 duelist in Battle City." "shut up and let's start, Stephan. there are a lot of duels to play apart from this one, and I want to crush Ryo as soon as possible!" Knight yelled at Stephan "of course.let's start", Stephan said while putting his deck in the field  
  
"Mech-Chaser, How about you?"  
  
"My card is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, meaning that I take the first turn" Knight drew his first 6 cards and looked at his hand. The huge figure of Lord of Darkness was there. "right, I'll set two m/t and put a monster in face-down defense position, end turn".  
  
"Now, you'll see the power of my machine deck. I play Oni Tank (1400) in attack position and also set two m/t as you did. Now, Oni Tank. blast his monster" The weird-looking goblin tank aimed at the hologram of the card in Knight's field and shot. the missile hit the card but.  
  
"Activate the effect of Man Eater Bug" Knight said, "this will destroy your little tank", the goblins in the tank were being devoured by a huge bug who had appeared from the card. It ate all the crew and disappeared, along with the tank "now, as you have finished, I play the new monster I just added for the Tournament, Servant of the Black Dragon (1800/1200)" the field started to glow. the figure of an human shaped warrior, with dragon wings and long claws appeared" now, Servant of the Black Dragon, Draconian Claw!  
  
"Wait, wait , wait. do you think I am that stupid? Activate Negate Attack!" "no way, I'll just chain with Seven Tools of the Bandit, paying 1000 LPs to remove 1800 from you" -A barrier appeared in the way of the Servant, but he slashed thought with his claws and jumped at Stephan (K.7000-S.6200)  
  
"Darn it. all right, here I go" -said Stephan drawing a card- "Well, well. this starts to be better... I play NanoAttacker 36Z (500/0)! this little machine isn't exactly a monster. see? I'll put it in a m/t place. I can use this card to attack your points directly and make you discard a random card! However, I cannot defend myself with it, and it is vulnerable to m/t removal. but, NanoAttacker! Go! Nothing happened on the field, however. Knight's field changed, and the message "discard Lord of Darkness" appeared (K.6500-S.6200)  
  
"What the hell?"-Knight said "Oh. sorry, Nanoattacker is so little that Kaiba Corp didn't make a hologram for him, well. your turn."  
  
"You are really going to pay for this one, Stephan."-said Knight while putting his Lord of Darkness in the graveyard and drawing a card "That was a bad move, Stephan! I tribute my monster for Red-Eyes Black Dragon, using his special ability!"-The body of the dragon warrior started exploded, liberating the huge Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Now, Red-Eyes! Attack!" "too bad I activate my own trap, called Gravity Bind, stopping your monster's attack" -Stephan said calmly "darn it.all right, I'll set another two cards and end my turn"-Knight concluded  
  
"Now that you have finished, I play another Nanoattacker, and attack you with both, making you discard the card on your hand and taking 1000 more LP from you"(K.5500-S.6200)  
  
"this isn't going good at all"-Knight thought after he discarded his Snake Eyes - "if I don't get something to finish that machines, I am dead meat" Knight drew his card and looked at it "I'll set another m/t in the field"  
  
"Perfect, I set a monster and now, Nanoattackers! Do your job!-Stephan yelled as Knight lost another 1000 Lp (K.4500-S.6200) Knight drew again "all right, I play Shadow of the Void in attack position" The shadow of an human, small compared to the enormous Red-Eyes at his side appeared "too bad it has got 4 stars, Knight, you can't attack with it, now in my turn. perfect! I drew the third Nanoattacker, so I'll just put it there along with the other two and attack you again! (K.3000-S.6200)  
  
Knight drew another card and looked at it. "I play Pot of Greed" Knight declared and drew two more cards "just what I need! Harpie's Feather Duster!" Stephan's field started to glow. all the cards in the m/t positions vanished "I've got you! Shadow if the Void! Attack!" The face- down card of Stephan revealed an human-like golem for a moment before the shadow engulfed it and grew bigger. (atk.1900) and now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! ATTACK!" The enormous figure of the dragon shot a huge fireball at Stephan who ducked when he saw it coming (K.3000-S.3800)  
  
"I am still on the lead, Knight!" he said, now, in my turn, I'll get rid of that monsters: Graceful Charity! I'll discard Bat and Barrel Dragon and now play this card! Ultima Repair Center! This card allows me to raise a machine from my graveyard with a boost of 500 attack points! And I choose Barrel Dragon" The rests of a rusted huge machine appeared on the field.. They started to glow, and soon, the shape of a dragon-looking machine wielding three enormous cannons appeared (3100) "Activate special Ability, Tri Cannon Shoot!" Three coins appeared above the dragon. the three were heads.the dragon aimed at the red eyes and blasted it, not even a teeth remained "now, my monster, Machine Gun Frenzy! The Shadow soon was covered in holes and disappeared (K.1800-S.3800)  
  
"HA! Your deck cannot do anything against my Barrel Dragon!! (hehe. and with the Stop Defense card I have got in my hand, this is your end, your next turn will be your last!)  
  
Knight drew his card, silently. "(right. this is. hey! It is. perfect!)All right, Stephan. I set a monster. That's all. "end of game, Knight! Stop defense! "Activate Man-Eater Bug's effect, destroy the Barrel Dragon!" the great machine couldn't do anything but watch when one of this monsters entered its cannon and shattered it from inside; the Bug jumped back at Knight's field "Curse you, Knight! But at least I'll leave you almost without LPs! Mechanical Chaser in attack position and attack your man Eater Bug!" The bug was soon stroke by a huge metal lance which was wielded by the strange robot and disappeared (K.400-S.3800)  
  
Knight drew."that was your last move, Stephan. You were so careless with that move. you have left your LPs open to my attacks! Get ready to lose! I activate the card I set a few turns ago: Monster Reborn! And bring back the mighty Lord of Darkness!" The dark warrior appeared on Knight's field. his dark sword ready to cut thought anything. Knight smiled., "and now, get ready to lose! I set this cards not to lose them from your Nanos, and it went good! Activate Polymerization! Lord of Darkness and Red-Eyes Black Dragon! FUSE!" The Lord of Darkness jumped high and landed on the neck of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. His Sword disappeared and was replaced by a Black Lance. the mighty dragon rose and raced to the Chaser, the huge jaws of the dragon closed. (K.400-S.2750)  
  
"That's not enough, Knight!! Now, in my turn.WHAT THE????" the dragon was ready to attack again. the Lord of Darkness smiled too. the Red-Eyes Black Dragon took off and raced thought Stephan, the evil figure above it wielded his lance. if it had been real, it would have hit Stephan's heart. (S.0) "I just used my last card, Dark Berserker"-Knight finished, "now, hand me your Barrel Dragon"  
  
Stephan got down the field and gave the card to Knight "good duel"-he muttered- "boss was right about you, I shall take my leave now"  
  
Next chapter: Power of the Millennium Eye! Pegasus vs. Mako! 


	24. Chapter XXIV

Part XXIV: Power of the Millennium Eye! Pegasus vs. Mako!  
  
Meanwhile, at KC stadium  
  
"And the Dark Dragonknight races again and crashes Stephan!, A victory for the champion of Duelist's Kingdom, Xavier Knight! Talking about Duelist's Kingdom, one of our next duelists was very related to that tournament! They can't hear us, but who cares?? Let's give a big applause to Pegasus J Crawford! His rival is often called the master of the sea, Mako! Tsunami!" -Mokuba was yelling using the microphone. In the stadium, people are getting impatient "We are going to see really good duels in the quarter- finals" "yes, just imagine: Knight versus Kaiba, or Yugi Moto."  
  
In Shadow Mountain, Pegasus and Mako are already in the field. Mako is pretty nervous, facing the creator of the game. Pegasus, on the other hand, looks calmed. "Mako Tsunami. I was expecting you on the finals. a Legendary Fisherman deck, I think?" "yes, you are right"-Mako replied "I have added a few cards for the finals" "yes, substituting Umi for A Legendary Ocean was pretty wise, in my opinion. also, changing Flying Fish for Deadly Warrior of the Sea was a good idea" "glad to see that you like my."-Mako stopped the phrase "How the hell do you know that?!" "Expert playing, Mako, expert playing. now, let's start, "My last card is Gemini Elf" "mine is Giant Red Seasnake, you start."  
  
Pegasus drew 6 cards "all right, fishy-boy, I set two cards, end turn" "Very well, then I shall start, I play Giant Red Seasnake in attack position!" The huge red sea monster appeared in the field with a roar and looked at Pegasus with a fierce gaze. "Now, my Seasnake, attack him directly!" "not so fast, Mako., I trigger Lucky Break, this card allows me to guess what kind of card is a card in your hand, and if I am right and it was a monster I get that monster in my field, and you know, that Fortress Whale in the leftmost part of your hand will look good in my field." As he said that, the even bigger Fortress Whale disappeared from Mako's hand and appeared in Pegasus's field.  
  
"How the. how the hell?" Mako mumbled "well, I'll just set another card and end my turn" "well. well, now let's continue. I play another monster, the Red Archer Girl in attack position and attack you with both monsters" the Fortress Whale aimed its cannons at the Seasnake but it stopped. The Whale was surrounded by a wall made of water. "I activated Wave Wall, which prevents your monsters from attacking the next two turns and. oh, no!" the wall was being pierced by needles which had appeared from nowhere "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, thus crushing your trap by paying 1000 Lp" the whale's cannons quickly destroyed the Seasnake, and the Mermaid used his bow to damage Mako (M-6050 P.7000)  
  
"Darn it. all right, let's stop this! I set a card and a monster, end turn" "well, fishy-boy (hehe. well, well, he has played Torrential Tribute and a The Furious Sea King in defense, why not play a bit with him?") you are going down! I play Dark Rabbit in attack mode!" "You fool! Activate Torrential Tribute!" As the Dark Rabbit appeared in the field, his happy face was washed away by a huge wave, who also killed the Mermaid and the Whale. Mako's face-down card revealed a Merfolk with a Trident a moment before it vanished from the field.  
  
"Curse you, Mako Tsunami!! You have killed my monsters! But you are going to pay for this! I set a card and end my turn." "Maybe you are the creator of the game, but you cannot do anything against my sea deck! Now I play A Legendary Ocean, and thanks to its effect, I summon the Legendary Fisherman! And crush you!" The field was soon covered by water, and a man riding a shark and wielding a harpoon raced though Pegasus and attacked (M.6050-P.5150)  
  
Pegasus looked at the fisherman "well. this man and his little fish won't attack anymore" "It is immune to magic and traps, thanks to my field, Pegasus." "True, I'll play Burning Land to destroy your field and accelerate this match a bit, now, I'll set a monster and play Monster Reborn on Fortress Whale, Fortress Whale, crush the Fisherman" Mako couldn't do anything but see his Fisherman getting blasted (M.5050-P.5150)  
  
"All right, Pegasus. let's continue with this, first I lose 500 LPs because of the Burning Land (M.4550-P.5150), then I play Deadly Warrior of the Sea (1500), this monster can attack a face down monster and destroy it before it activates its effect, like Sasuke Samurai does., with it, I crush your face-down monster" "Not so fast, I activate Misdirection, making you attack my Fortress Whale" The field was covered in a thick mist. The half-fish warrior picked his lance and jumped at the hologram of the Face Down card. Only to see that he had attacked the Fortress Whale. The cannons shot. (M.4200-P.5150)"  
  
"Now, I am going to finish you, Mako. I lose 500 LPs because of the Burning Land, then I set a card and switch my Morphing Jar to attack mode, this allows me to draw five cards. I play Summoned Skull by tributing the Jar. Both my monsters, attack" Mako was hit my a Lightning Ball thrown by the Skull and then hit with the cannons of the Whale (M.0)  
  
"what the. what the. what the." Mako could only say "Mako Tsunami. you are not bad, but I am on a league of my own, pass me a Deadly Warrior. but don't worry, if I ever make another Duelist tournament, I'll invite you" Pegasus picked the card, jumped on the elevator and left.  
  
Next Chapter: Enter Malik! The leader of the Ghouls! 


	25. Chapter XXV

Part XXV: Enter Marik! The leader of the Ghouls!  
  
The KC stadium was full of impatient people. The last duel had been a massacre by Pegasus J Crawford, and the last duel of the first round featured two unknown duelists. They wanted to see the duel between the most known players, like Xavier Knight or Seto Kaiba. "Well. the First Round is about to end!" -Mokuba was saying thought the microphone-"last match is Bones versus Marik Ishtar!"  
  
Back at Shadow Mountain, the arena was resetting itself for the last duel of the round. A gray-faced short boy was already in the arena, but the other side of the field was empty. "where is my rival?" -he thought- "I am going to prove my strength to the Boss! My Zombie deck could crush any opponent" the metallic door opened. He was there, the Millennium Rod in his right hand. Marik Ishtar.  
  
"Let's make this quick, pathetic duelist. I don't want to lose time with the likes of you" "Hey. my Zombie deck is going to finish you quickly, so shut up!"-Bones replied "Let's start"-said Marik as he went on the field "my last card is Needle Worm" "mine is Armored Zombie, so I start!"  
  
"I'll start by summoning Clown Zombie in attack position, and set a magic or trap card in my field, end turn" "All right, Bones. now it is my turn. trying to set such an obvious trap is a technique worth of a loser, so I'll just use Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your trap"-Marik said as a blue tornado appeared above the field and ripped Bones's trap to pieces. "now, I play Don Zaloog in attack position and make it kill your Zombie and discard the rightmost card with its effect" The legendary thief appeared in the field. He slashed his way thought the Zombie (B.7950 M.8000) and hit the rightmost card of Bones's hand.  
  
"Discard Mage Skeleton" appeared above Bones's side "darn it"-Bones said as he discarded the Skeleton. "and now, I'll set two m/t before finishing my turn" Bones drew a card and looked at it. "Great! Now you are going to suffer! I play Dragon Zombie in attack position, then Premature Burial!" (B.7150-M.8000) The ground opened, and the corpse of a dragon slowly crept outside, following him, an Skeleton engulfed in green flames "chain with Magic Thorns"-Marik said calmly- "now die! Earth Breath and Necropower!" "Stupid fool. activate Negate Attack"  
  
Marik looked at Bones's face. "now, face the true power of my deck! I play Legendary Rogue next to Don Zaloog" (Legendary Rogue: 1500/500 4 stars. If this monster strikes your opponent directly, you may pay 1000 LP to take a random card from his hand and add it to yours) "idiot, my monsters' power is a lot higher than yours!"-Bones yelled to Marik "That's true. I'll just play another m/t and end my turn"  
  
Bones drew another card "I'll play the same card you played, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap card! Now I'll be able to finish you!" "Pathetic duelist. I'll chain your magic card with Waboku to prevent you from killing my monsters"-Bones became even paler when he saw the trio of robed maidens blocking the way to Marik's monsters "now, in my turn, I'll set another m/t and put a monster in face-down defense position, I'll also play Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking the next three turns"  
  
The duel wasn't going good for Bones. his attacks were being blocked by Marik's cards constantly and obviously, Marik was planning something. "I pass", he said- his two remaining cards couldn't do anything in the moment. "All right, Bones, now face this!" said Marik even without looking at the card he had drew, I'll flip Morphing Jar, making us discard our hands and draw another five cards!, that means you lose 1000 Lp thanks to my Magic Thorn card (B.6150-M.8000), Marik looked at his new hand and started to laugh "perfect. this makes it even better, I'll set two magic or trap cards and play Card Destruction, making you lose another 2500 LPs since you have to discard five more cards and draw another five (B.3650-M.8000) And, to finish my turn, I'll activate Delinquent Duo, paying 1000 Lps to make you discard another two cards and lose the same amount of LPs! The two little devils raced thought Bones and hit his newly drawn hand. Bones discarded his necromancer's Tower and Armored Zombie (B.2650-M.7000)  
  
Bones looked at the remaining of his hand and drew a card. "no way"- interrupted Marik "Activate Drop Off, making you discard that" A smile formed in Bones's gray face as he discarded The Snake Eyes "You missed, stupid fool!, I play these cards from my hand, Raigeki and Heavy Storm!" -the huge lightning strike blew the rogues of Marik's field while the holograms of his traps vanished - and now, I play Putrefaction Mummy (1800/0) in attack position and crush your life points! The Zombies slowly crept to Marik and stroke him silently. (B.2650-M-1200) "Now, make your last move, white-haired weirdo!"  
  
"Well. well. you are not such a pathetic duelist. I think I'll give you a special prize when the duel ends." Marik drew a card. he looked at it and smiled. the duel was over. "now, say goodbye to the tournament Bones! I play Copy Magic, copying the effect of Raigeki! "No! My zombies!"-Bones cried as his undead minions were buried by the same burst of energy he had used "Well. next turn I'll use the zombies of my deck to." "no, Bones. your deck is no longer useful to you. this is the end! I play Yata-Garatsu! "NO!!"-Bones yelled. A message appeared in the field "Duelist Bones has been yata-locked. Winner: Marik Ishtar"  
  
Bones moaned "right. what card do you want?" "I think I won't take any card! You have got some talent, Bones, and you are not wasting it any longer! Millennium Rod! Activate!" Bones screamed as the burst of light which have appeared from the rod hit him.  
  
"Master Marik. what do you want me to do?" -Bones started to say "My humble servant. meet Odion in the outside and acknowledge his orders"-Marik said as he got in the elevator and went to the next round. Round 1 was over.  
  
The elevator went up and opened to a plain room with only a table with some black parcels on it, and 7 chairs.. The other duelists were there, waiting "all right"-Seto Kaiba started to say- "These are the rules, each of us will take one of these parcels and open it. They contain a special non- playable copy of a dragon card. Your opponent will be the one with the same card. We'll play the duels in attack order starting with the strongest dragon" Seto Kaiba picked one of the parcels and opened it "As I expected. Blue Eyes-White Dragon!"  
  
Yugi and Joey were the next to pick their parcels. "hey, Yugi, I got Red- Eyes Black Dragon, how about you?" "it is. another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto Kaiba is my opponent. "take it easy, Yugi"- Ryo said as he picked one. "You can win, for sure, oh. my card is Tyrant Dragon, so I won't be facing you, Joey!"  
  
Knight and Bakura went to the table silently "Curse of Dragon" declared Knight. "mine is Red-Eyes Black Dragon"-Bakura said "Meaning that I'll face Joey Wheeler!" Only Pegasus and Marik remained. Pegasus picked the leftmost parcel and opened it "Oh. what a surprise! It is Curse of Dragon!" "darn it"-thought Knight-"that makes me play against my only ally" Marik opened it quickly, knowing what was left, the card of the Tyrant Dragon  
  
Seto Kaiba started to talk. We'll now go to the arena on top on the mountain. First, I'll face Yugi Moto. Then, Ryo Hazuki will play Marik Ishtar, then we'll see Ryou Bakura versus Joey Wheeler and finally Xavier Knight will face Pegasus J.Crawford. "Get ready, duelists!"  
  
Next chapter: Rivals! Seto Kaiba against Yugi Moto! 


End file.
